The Succession of a Flower
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Chapter Eleven is up! The final chapter! Sora and the others go to Castle Oblivion and finally renew their memories. Marluxia and some others go with him to Hollow Bastion and try to find Sora. Will Sora come back to help them in time? Read and Review!
1. Coming From The Darkness

The Succession of a Flower:

Rinoa (Nixora)- A friendly girl who speaks her mind. She has the ability to touch people's hearts just like her very best friend, Lenne. (Final Fantasy VIII).

Lenne- A shy girl who refuses to speak her mind, but nevertheless has the ability to touch someone in many different ways. She's sweet, gentle, and very naïve. She falls in love very easily. (Final Fantasy X-2).

Quistis (Stixquis)- A very grown up girl who has a very cool exterior. She can't handle frustration very well though. (Final Fantasy VIII).

Lulu (Luxlu)- Acts as an elder over the group. She's the oldest one too. She's a very talented mage who wants to know more about magic. (Final Fantasy X).

Aya (Ayax)- She's a very talented singer/seductress. She has had a tragic past (all of her family members are dead), but she's still very happy at times. (Anime- Ceres).

Silvia (Slixvia)- A very happy girl bubbling with lots and lots of energy. (Look on Otherworld page for a picture of her).

Karen (Kaxren)- A very religious young girl. She and Silvia are the youngest ones there. She's very quiet and is always locking herself in her room to pray. (Anime- X).

Lacus (Laxus)- She's the popular type, but treats everyone (even enemies) with kindness and respect).

Teletha (Thextlea- the t after the x is silent)- She's a very smart, intelligent girl who's very elegant. She's the brains of the group.

Neese (Nexsee)- A girl suffering, but with depression badly. She's very suicidal, but luckily for her she has Lacus to stop her from dying. She's silent, cunning, and stealthy.

This group of girls ended up in the world that contains Castle Oblivion by accident. Their world was destroyed by Heartless, and Lulu opened up a portal, not knowing where it went. It was a desperate escape so none of her comrades were hurt or killed. They ended up in the abandoned Castle Oblivion and made a living there ever since.

Chapter One: Coming From The Darkness:

_A flower in an environment that is destroyed can grow again over something that is obsolete. That is the definition of succession._

Slowly drifting into darkness, a young man who doesn't look a day over 20 slipped into unconsciousness. The darkness surrounded him. His lengthy brown hair hung low way past his shoulders. He fell deeper into the darkness, but he never hit the ground.

Memories flooded his mind. He remembered how the Key blade Master beat me just when he thought all his plans were going to go as planned. He saw his former or what he thought was his former self. He finally remembered being a friendly gardener who ran a nice flower shop in the quiet and peaceful Destiny Islands. He remembered having a beautiful wife and kids. He even remembered his brutal murder when his shop was taken over by a vast group of Heartless.

Having remembered this, he snapped opened, and his blue eyes scanned the darkness he was in. He saw ground and floated over to that spot to land. As soon as he landed, the darkness disappear, and it turned out he was standing on a platform with the image of the Heartless all over it. It was a colorful platform that seemed to be made from church glass. He stared at it and felt nothing.

A door appeared before him, and he merely looked at it. Suddenly, he felt the platform shake underneath him, and he stood his ground as he looked around to see what would've caused that. He saw a little shadow creature with big glowing eyes that stared at him. It flattened itself into the ground and crawled over to him at very fast speeds. He saw it coming and slowly lifted his hand towards it. It reappeared before him, and he used his powers to break off a piece of the platform and launched it at the Heartless. It hit the shadowy creature and it disappeared instantly.

"Weakling…", he muttered as he turned his head back to the door.

He walked towards it, and it opened up itself. A huge light emitted from it, and he shielded his eyes with his arm. He heard a soft moan coming from inside the light.

"Marluxia…", he heard from inside.

Slowly, but surely he entered the door only to find himself on another platform like the one he was just on. This time he saw a black-hooded figure imprinted in the glass instead of Heartless. He scoffed slightly, examining his own long black jacket with a hood.

As he turned his head back to look at the picture he saw a small figure of a woman in a black coat in the middle of the platform. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and quickly walked over to the woman. He knelt beside her and saw that she was still breathing. Once he removed his hand, blue eyes opened and instantly landed on him. He was unaffected as she suddenly hopped up and looked at him.

"Well, well…if it isn't Marluxia. You just faded into the darkness too", she said arrogantly as she stood up straight.

He said nothing as he looked at her. Her eyes were a pretty blue, and her skin was as pale as his. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and she had two strands of hair sticking out like antennas. She saw him staring at her and smirked.

"That stupid pipsqueak beat you too?", she asked.

"Yes….Larxene, have you seen the others?", he asked.

"No, I can't say I have…", she said.

"That's just great…", he said as he lifted his hand up and made a portal appear on the far left of them.

Suddenly, he dropped on and landed on one knee, clutching his side as he groaned loudly. He gritted his teeth to stop from shouting. Larxene quickly came to his side and for the first time in her heartless life, she looked worried for the beautiful man before her. She decided to shake it off and act herself as she stood up straight again.

"Come on, Marluxia. You acting weak", she scoffed.

Marluxia didn't even hear her as he slowly got up, still clutching his side. He bit his lip as he walked towards the portal.

"Come, Larxene. It's time to return home and come up with another plan to take down the Organization even if it really kills me this time", he said as he continued to walk.

"Hm…I am at your service", she said, amused.

They entered the portal, and it slowly closed afterwards. They appeared at the entrance of a huge castle. It had a green roof, and the aura of it was green too. The ground was covered with snow, and there were spike-like roofs for rooms on the castle that made the whole castle look like a plant.

Marluxia stared at his old home. A home he hasn't been in for seems like years. He held a small smile on his face. He was glad that his castle was still here.

Larxene stared at his facial expressions closely. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden flush in her cheeks. She tried to remove the feeling inside her, but she was actually "happy" that he was happy. After a lot of attempts, she removed the feeling from within and stood there quietly.

He stood there for a long time, and she stood with him loyally. She finally scoffed, getting tired of standing there.

"Lord of Castle Oblivion, can we please enter the castle?", she asked.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes flared at her with a slight hint of anger, but he wiped it off quickly, knowing it would be wrong to eliminate a faithful comrade.


	2. Trespassers

**A/N:** I need review people! Please, at least tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasies, and other anime that I mentioned in this story.

**Chapter Two:**

Two boys and one beautiful orange horizon. The day was ending, and the boys didn't want it to. They sat atop of a leaning palm tree that was planted into an island platform right next to their island.

"Riku?", said a boy with spiky brown hair and brilliant sapphire eyes as he leaned against the tree.

"Hm?", answered the boy with silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?", the spiky-haired boy asked.

"It seems like you asked me that before, Sora", he began softly. "I don't know…to tell you the truth…".

"Oh…", Sora sighed.

"What are you two boys doing up here?", asked a feminine voice behind them.

They both turned around at the time and spotted a girl with shoulder-length reddish hair and pretty sapphire eyes like Sora's. She had a very small frame and looked fragile to them. She smiled at them happily and walked over to them. Riku, the silver-haired youth, hopped off the tree and leaned against it instead.

"Just looking at the horizon. Why, Kairi?", Sora asked.

"Just wondering…", Kairi answered as she took Riku's spot on the tree. "Why don't you two call it a day and go home?".

"I'm pretty restless", Sora said as he sat up, looking at the girl.

"As usual…", Riku muttered, making Kairi laugh and Sora growl.

"I'm going home now…", Sora pouted.

"What's the matter, Sora? It seems that you've returned, but your sense of humor sure hasn't", Riku commented.

"I do have a sense of humor still!", Sora whined as he hopped off the tree, facing Riku.

"Yeah, yeah…", Riku teased as he walked off, waving his hand at them.

"Hmph!", said Sora as he crossed his arms with a slight attitude, making Kairi laugh even more.

Sora watched as Riku crossed the bridge to their island hut and to the boats. Kairi jumped down from the tree and touched Sora's shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Sora…the sun's setting…", Kairi said as she walked past him.

Sora sighed and followed her to the boats. Riku had already took off towards their home, and Kairi was right behind him. Sora reluctantly followed behind, and the sun slowly disappeared from sky.

Marluxia entered his castle doors slowly with a huge smile on his face. Larxene followed behind with her arms crossed. They both looked around the place as if it were all new to them. They noticed that the white walls were never touched, but still looked aged a little. Marluxia quickly located a strange dark orb in the corner of the entrance hall. Larxene looked at him strangely.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave?", she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Larxene…", he said softly as he turned to face her. "Look around you. It is dark and time to sleep".

She looked around and noticed that his garden of plants hanging from the ceiling and on the windows were facing towards them.

"So?", she scoffed.

"Are you that daft? You've been here long enough to know that my plants only face inside when it's dark", he explained.

"Am I suppose to care about the-", she said as she turned back to face him, but he was gone.

She sighed and walked through the main door. She was shocked to see a young girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes staring out of a window by the fire place of the castle. The girl saw the blonde in the corner of her eye and turned to look at her. Her eyes widen in fear, and her mouth hung open as she saw the angry look on Larxene's face.

"Who the hell are you?", Larxene shouted.

"I-uh-I…", was all the girl could get out.

Larxene instantly teleported in front of her. Rage was clearly written on her face. She snatched the girl by her white long night gown and jerked her towards her. The girl shrieked and tried to struggle against her, but it was no use.

"Tell me who are you?", Larxene shouted in the girl's face.

"My-my name's Rinoa…", the girl said.

"Hm…care to tell me how such a punk like you end up in this castle?", she asked.

"I d-don't re-really k-know…", Rinoa answered, shaking.

"Well, then…I guess you're really useless…time to die…", Larxene smirked as she picked up the girl by her gown and threw her across the room towards the fire.

The girl yelled loudly in fear and closed her eyes shut. Before she could reach the fire, something snapped deep within her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was hovering in mid-air right before the blazing fire. Larxene scoffed and smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. Rinoa slowly landed back on her feet and looked back up at her blonde attacker.

Marluxia stood before his room on the thirteenth floor. He pressed his palm against it, and it opened. He walked in, and the doors snapped shut behind him. He saw his bed in its usually place by the huge patio and walked towards. His steps were silent, and as he grew closer to his bed, he noticed a huge lump on it. When he got to his bedside, his blue eyes fell upon a girl with long brown hair. By the figure of her body and young face, he could tell she was no older than twenty. He leaned over her, and she didn't flinch or wake up at all. He lightly kissed her forehead with his pale lips, and the girl stirred in her sleep. Brown eyes fluttered open and fell on a pair of sultry blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud shriek. He quickly covered her mouth with the palm of his gloved hand.

"Hush…hush…You are not in danger…", he said to her in a soft tone, making her calm down.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She instantly got up and tried to run off, but he grabbed her arm roughly and threw her back on the bed before she could take off. She moved away from him slowly as he got on the bed slowly. He finally grabbed her arms, pinning her down on her back with him on top.

"Why are you frightened?", he asked softly in her ear.

"I…", she said as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"What is your name?", he asked.

"Le-Len-Lenne…It's Lenne, sir…", she stuttered as he smirked.

"Lenne, you can sleep here if you wish", he said he rolled off her.

She stared at him, confusedly. He only stared back at her with amusement. He sensed something about this girl that was different from a regular mortal girl. He watched her as she lay on her side and fell back asleep slowly.

Marluxia heard yelling in the distance, and suddenly, the door flung open. He observed as his blonde companion, Larxene, dragged a struggling black-haired towards him across the floor.

"You never told me you had other women, Marluxia", she said with a smirk as she threw the girl on the bed beside him.

Lenne woke up instantly and looked over. When she saw the black-haired girl, she jumped up and went to her, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Rinoa? Are you alright?", she asked.

The girl lifted her head to look at the face of her best friend, "Yes…I'm fine…".

"Look here, girl. Is there any others with you? I know that it's not only just the two of you wretches", Larxene asked with a scowl.

"Yes…there's eight others, ma'am. If you want us to leave, we will. We never knew that someone lived here. It was empty when we got here", answered Rinoa.

"Yeah, yeah. Save me all that sucking up and get all your little friends out of here before you just so happen to find them missing…", Larxene threatened maliciously.

"No, no. Larxene, let's let them stay. There's nothingness outside the castle walls. Where would they go?", Marluxia said with an evil look on his face.

"I'm sure that the witch here could figure it out", Larxene said as she pointed at Rinoa.

"I'm no witch!", Rinoa yelled as she lunged at her quickly.

Larxene lifted up her hand and put an electric barrier around her. Rinoa couldn't stop herself in time, and she landed smack into the intensely powered barrier. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and landed flat on the ground. Smoke rose from her body, and Larxene let out an evil chuckle.

"No! Rinoa!", Lenne screamed as she flew to the side of her dying friend. "I'll heal you!".

Lenne quickly put her hands on the girl and closed her eyes tightly. She focused all her energy in her hands as she brought them up and clapped them. A white light emerged instantly from her hands, making them glow brightly. She put her hands back on her friend, and she glowed white as well. The glow of her hands stopped, and so did the glowing of Rinoa's body. Dark brown eyes fluttered opened as she came back to life. Lenne smiled gleefully and helped her friend back on her feet. The two black cloaked people stared at them in interest.

"Rinoa, you're not a sorceress?", asked Marluxia in his normal soft tone.

"No, I am not, sir. My friend, Lenne, here taught me only to protect myself with a barrier. That's all", Rinoa explained, blushing a little.

"You may stay here, girls, if you like", he said to them.

"Yes, sir", they both said quickly.

"Larxene, you are dismissed…", he told the blonde-haired girl.

"Tch…", was all she said as she walked out of the room.

"Girls, you may sleep in this room, tonight. I shall return…", he said as he got up and walked out of the room after Larxene.

The girls sat down on Marluxia's bed, giggling loudly. They both grabbed each other's arms in a tight grip with huge smiles on their faces.

"Do you see the one with the brown hair?", Rinoa cried. "He looks handsome!".

Lenne's smile slightly faded, but it was still there, "Yes, he was. Rinoa, it's funny how you almost died back there, but you still don't quit talking about boys".

"Lenne, you know it's been years since we've seen one", Rinoa said.

Larxene was heated. Her pale cheeks were a fierce red color, and her eyes dulled over in a darker color. Her arms were crossed as she stomped down the hall in rage. Marluxia followed her silently as quick as he could. She never knew he was behind her at that moment.

"I can't believe he's getting soft on me! What happened to the strong, bag guy that I fell in love wit-…", she thought, stopping right in the middle of the hall. "Did I just say I loved him? Hmph! Never…He uses flowers for power for Christ's sake! Flowers!".

"Dear, Larxene…you should really think things through before making judgments", said the calm, soothing voice of Marluxia behind her.

She felt him grab her shoulder firmly and turned her around, "Marluxia…".

"Don't talk to those girls like that again. They'll obey my orders easier if you don't yell at them. That sorceress will be really useful", he said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"What are you planning this time?", Larxene asked.

"What do you think?", Marluxia replied with an evil smirk.

"Let me guess…another plan to overthrow the obsolete Organization?", she asked as he nodded.

"First, we need that pesky Keyblade wielder and ask him where are their whereabouts", he said.

"Why?", she said, turning her full attention on him.

"I do not sense the rest of the members like I used to. I do not see in the locator either", he answered. "I plan to use the girl to go after him".

"What of the other girls?", she asked.

"Worthless, but without them, Lenne would be reluctant", he explained.

"Nice…", she stated.

"Maybe we could find our other two trusted companions, Zexion and Lexaeus", he said with a slight growl.

"Would you like to assign that task to me?", she asked.

"Sure…you can start tomorrow", he said as he touched her cheek lightly with his hand.

She felt her "heart" stop, but she refused to show any emotion on her face. He stared at her curiously to observe her reactions. She stared back into his cold blue eyes. He used his fingers to caress her cheek before he removed it and walked away.

She retreated back to her room. On her bed, she saw a silver-haired girl with a strangle purple oval on her forehead. She was snoring loudly, and it disturbed Larxene very much. She lifted her leg and kicked the side of the silver-haired girl harshly. The girl yelped as she woke up instantly. With quick cat-like reflexes, she jumped on all fours, looking around the room to see who kicked her. When her eyes fell on the blonde nymph, she gasped. She quickly smiled and hopped the bed to hug her. Larxene's eyes widened as she felt arms around her waist. Her arms were in the air, making it seem like she didn't even want to touch the silver-haired youth.

"I'm so glad you're here! We have a new girl to play with and be friends with!", she said happily as she let the blonde go and reach her hand out to shake hers. "The name's Silvia".

"Get out of my room!", Larxene shouted loudly. "What do you even think you're doing here?".

"I don't know, ma'am. I'm sorry, but I didn't know this was your room", she said shyly.

"Just get out or would you just like to be burnt into a crisp right now?", she threatened.

"But I have no where to go…", she pouted.

"Sleep on the floor or couch. I don't care! You're NOT sleeping on MY bed ever again though!", Larxene shouted as she hopped on her bed.

Marluxia entered the room, hearing the giggles of the girls he left momentarily. He gave them a fake smile as he approached them. Lenne blushed a cherry red at the sight of the brown-haired man, and Rinoa got up quickly from the bed. She chuckled quietly as she rushed past him out of the door. He came towards her silently and sat on the bed. She didn't budge and neither did she remove her gaze from his, until he smiled at her. She hastily turned her gaze to the floor. He smirked and got up from the bed, unzipping his long black cloak. She watched him from behind as he took off the jacket, revealing his toned, muscular chest and back that had her hypnotized. He felt her eyes on him and closed his eyes as he threw the cloak on a chain in the corner. Now the only article of clothing he had on left were his black pants that fit him perfectly. When he turned around, she quickly got up to run out of the room.

"We've discussed this before, haven't we? I let you stay in my room, on my bed, and yet you still run", he smirked as he looked at her, stopping her in her tracks.

She slowly made her way back to the bed and laid down, making her back face him. He got in the bed too and held her in his arms. She whimpered softly out of shock and fell asleep instantly in his warm arms.


	3. The Mission

**Chapter Three:**

His soft, feathery touches had her pinned beneath him, stunned. His intense midnight blue gaze burned her, making her look away, but she couldn't (for long) because those lustful eyes acted like magnets, attracting her to them. For the first time in her so-called "life", she felt powerless as he lied on top of her.

"This must be a dream…", she whispered in her head.

He smirked at her. The same smirk that made the brunette man look even more handsome. She couldn't take his powerful gaze anymore and closed her eyes, scared those taunting eyes of his. When she felt light kisses on her neckline, she gasped, thinking the kisses felt like rose petals.

Beneath her were the midnight blue silk sheets of his bed. It felt smooth like his skin and soft like his mahogany-colored hair. She felt as if the bed itself was trying to suck her in, and she gripped the sheets when she felt him nibble lower on her neckline.

Without her knowing it, her arms grabbed his shoulders lightly. He began unzipping her long, black cloak. Once he unzipped it, he took it off her and threw it aside, revealing a fitting black shirt and pants. She reached up and started unzipping his cloak as he took off her shirt, showing her pale white skin. She saw that he had no shirt underneath and admired his muscular body. He slipped her pants off her as she stared. The rest of their clothes fell off like how a dog sheds its fur.

He got back on top of her, showing no emotion on his face. She noticed and wondered what happened to the lustful look on his face. She stared into his midnight blue orbs as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do you love me?", she suddenly asked, shocking him and herself.

"What…?", he whispered breathily.

"Do you love me?", she asked again, not knowing why she even asked in the first place.

He ignored the question completely, knowing full well what she said. He poked her entrance with his thick member. She gasped, feeling scared. He leaned over her as he pressed inside of her roughly, causing her to scream. Something snapped inside him, and he grabbed her chin roughly, pushing himself all the way in. She watched as the color of his blue eyes grew darker, and she noticed he had a frown on his face. She felt as if he was ripping her open, but when she started to scream again, the grip on her chin tighter, and he forced her to look at him.

"Shut up, bitch…", he whispered harshly to her, one word at a time.

She silenced herself, scared that he might get more abusive. Red liquid stained the sheets, and they both knew it was her blood. She bit her lip, so she wouldn't scream as he pounded into her roughly.

She found herself, moaning and gasping softly beneath him. She heard him grunt, and he had a tight grip on her hips. The blonde "antennas" of her almost white hair bounce wildly with each thrust.

She moaned loudly and gripped him tightly with her legs. He panted heavily, feeling her moist warmth tightened on him. She felt an intense feeling that she couldn't explain. Juices were released from her opening, and she grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails in. She suddenly collapsed, but he kept going, harder and rougher inside her. When he reached his peak, he filled her with his fluids and pulled out.

"Marluxia…", she said softly as he sat up to obtain his clothing.

Larxene waked up with a jolt. Her icy blue eyes were widened in shock. She looked around and saw nothing, but darkness. She looked beside and saw Silvia sleeping soundly next to her. She growled and kicked the girl off harshly, and she landed with a loud thud, but never woke up. She touched herself, seeing and feeling that her clothes were still on her body.

"Did I just have a dream about him…?", she asked herself.

She didn't pondered on it anymore. She looked out of her window and saw that the moon was setting. She got up and picked up her black cloak, putting it over her under clothes. She fixed her mangled, blonde hair as she stepped out of her room and ran right into an unsuspecting brunette. She stumbled backwards, but regained her balance with her foot. She saw him and gasped, thinking she was dreaming again. She blinked her eyes several times, and when they fell back on him, she saw that he was smirking with amusement at her.

"What's wrong, Larxene? Shocked to see me?", he asked in a soothing tone.

She got angry with clenched fists as she mumbled under her breath, "I'm the one who says those kind of comments".

She turned her gaze from him with crossed arms. Instead of looking at him, her head was facing the eastern wall. He just stared at her, and she grew more nervous under his annoying gaze. She looked at him with a forced frown.

"What?", she snarled.

"You're supposed to be looking for Zexion and Lexaeus, don't you remember?", he asked softly.

She could never be mad at him for long. His soothing, soft tone almost made her forget her anger. The frown faded from her face, but there still wasn't a smile on it. The white walls of the hall made them very noticeable.

"Why don't you do your job and tell the girl her mission?", she snapped back at him.

He merely laughed and faded away in the darkness. She scowled at his retreated form, then made a portal of her own with her hands. She stepped towards it, but as she was about to go in, she looked back at the castle one more time.

Marluxia appeared in his room through a portal silently. He saw the sleeping brunette girl still in his bed. He stood over her, admiring her young face and almost shinning hair in the moonlight. He stroked it lightly, thinking thoroughly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a young girl, such as this", he thought.

The image of a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin appeared in his mind. He always remembered her every time he passes her white room. He remembered manipulated, but still felt no sorrow. Finally, he remembered her name.

"Namine…", he whispered almost angrily.

He scowled slightly and wiped the memory of the girl clean out of his mind. He observed the brunette before him as she stirred on her sleep. She turned to her side, and he walked over to a chain and sat down, staring at her intently.

He watched her for hours, crossing his leg so he would get into a comfortable position. He didn't know why he was watching the girl as if she'd go anywhere. He just felt it was necessary. Even after all the time he spent watching her, he never grew impatient for one second.

When he saw her arise slowly and leaned against her hands, he smirked. She yawned and stretched right before she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She saw something black in the corner of her eyes and turned to have a look. She gasped at the sight of him, just sitting in the chain, looking at her. He felt himself about to bust out in laughter when he saw her blush a deep cherry red. He got up and walked over to her. She felt her body stiffen and her heart pounded loudly as if she were about to die. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him in his midnight blue eyes.

"What is the matter?", he asked softly in a whisper-like tone.

"I…", was all she was able to get out before she closed her mouth.

"Why do you do that, human? Every time you are around me you freeze up as if I mean to kill you", he said.

"I-I d-don't know…", she stuttered.

"Of course you do…", he hinted.

She felt herself about to explode right there, "Sir, ple-please…I r-really d-don't know…", she lied.

"Tch…", he growled as he pushed her away, making her fall on her back. "You have a mission, and you shall do this whether you like it or not. Have you heard of the one they call the Keyblade master?".

Larxene went deeper and deeper into the darkness that she was transported to. She had been going at it for hours, and still, she found no sign of her deceased comrades. She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them again. She gasped at the sight of a pink-colored door. It was so familiar to her.

"That's the same door that Marluxia passed through to get to me", she thought to herself, but it seemed that the thought echoed through the darkness.

"Marluxia? You've seen my husband, ma'am?", asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a young, beautiful woman with long, wavy blonde hair to her knees. There were natural streaks of butterscotch-colored hair that mixed with the blonde perfectly. She had violet eyes that held so much concern in them that it almost affected Larxene.

"Who are you and how do you know Marluxia, woman?", asked Larxene angrily with her arms crossed.

"I just told you he's my husband. Please, tell me you've seen him", the woman said.

"And if I have?", Larxene asked with raised eyebrows.

Before the woman could answer, and began to dwindle in the darkness. Larxene only looked at her as she faded. There was still a dark entity in front of her, and she watched it morph and change shape. She stood her guard she saw a pale hand come through it. She saw a person in a black cloak like hers step out of the darkness with a hood over its face.

"Who are you?", she asked it.

The entity laughed a chilling laugh, making Larxene slightly angry. Her cold blue eyes stared as the entity threw its head back and laughed louder. She got over her anger quickly and just watched the person with a confused look. Once he stopped, he took off his hood, and she gasped at the sight of the person.

Marluxia stared at Lenne, waiting for her answer. He had just told her of her mission, and she couldn't believe the news. She couldn't look at him, knowing that he'd want an answer then and there. She couldn't answer. The mission was too extreme for her.

"So, y-you're tel-telling me th-that I have to kill a boy named Sora?", she asked.

"Yes…", he answered.

"I-uh…", was the only thing she could say before he got impatient.

He got on top of her partially, putting both hands and legs on either side of her, hovering over her. She felt the temperature in her cheeks heat up, and she lifted her knees, putting them together. She put a hand to his chest, trying to push him back, and her eyes were glued to his eyes.

"You're going to do it…you're going to eliminate the wretch", he said breathily, leaning in close to her "For me…whether you like or not".

He pressed her lips against hers and felt that they were very soft. Her eyes widen as he slipped his tongued into her mouth, causing her to gasp. She gripped his shoulders out of reflex. He delved deeper into her mouth, moving his tongue around her in mouth. He connected his tongued with hers and started rubbing it. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. For some strange reason, she felt her warmth throb. He moved his hand up and cupped her breast roughly, causing her to gasp again. He felt her nipple harden through her nightgown and removed his lips from hers. He kissed down her neckline, nibbling often as he went down. He got to her harden nipples and sucked on it through the thin white gown. She gasped once more and moaned louder, gripping his mahogany hair. Suddenly, he lifted his head and got up from on top of her. She looked at him with a mix of emotions, but mostly anger, and he got up from the bed. He faced her once more with a stern look on his face.

"Go now…if you want the rest later…", he said.

"But I have no clothes…", she said.

He growled slightly, then he created a dark orb in his hand. He morphed it with his hands and changed it into a beautiful outfit. He used his magic and clothed her in it. It had a thin, black pantyhose-like material as a skirt with a blue shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, especially her stomach. It had many white ruffles on it, and it was a sleeveless shirt (A/N: Please use this link to see how the outfit actually looked on her: http/simplyff.free.fr/FF10-2/artworks/persos/lenne.jpg).

When she looked at it, she gasped at the look of it on her. It looked gorgeous, but she couldn't help but think it showed off a little bit too much. He looked at her with a smirk of amusement as he watched her poking at her new clothes.

"It's a songstress outfit. It'll help you in battle and enhance your sorceress powers to its fullest. You can thank me later", he said as he created another portal in the corner of the room. "Go…that is your exit".

Lenne stared at the portal, feeling slightly scared. She looked back at Marluxia, pleading to him for her not do this with her eyes. He looked at her blankly now. Suddenly, he rolled his eyes and approached her. She observed his moments. He reached into his pockets and took out a chain with a dark circle on it. He put it on her neck and stepped away.

"There…that'll help you use dark powers only to create portals for transportation", he explained as he grabbed her arm. "Now, come…".

He dragged her to his portal and threw her in. She disappeared through the portal, and it vanished as she exited. He sighed and left the room, wondering when Larxene was going to get back with Zexion and Lexaeus. He wandered the halls, ending up in a pretty white room. Memories flooded back to him. Memories of Namine. He saw her pictures still there, where the had left. He scowled and left that room too.

Rinoa knocked on the door of one of her companion's room on the eleventh floor, hurriedly and loudly. The door opened, and there stood a grumpy blonde woman who looked to be age eighteen. Angry blue eyes glared at the ebony-haired girl.

"Rinoa? What do you want?", she asked.

"Gosh, Quistis. You sounded just like and look just like Squall when you do that. I need to tell you something urgently", Rinoa said.

"What is it?", the blonde said, curiously,

"There's a blonde woman and a mahogany-haired man in black cloaks in this castle. They say that it is theirs. I believe them. They say we can stay as long as we don't get in their way", Rinoa explained.

"What?", Quistis said in shock. "Who are they? Where did they come from?".

"I'm not sure where they came from. I know that the blonde woman is named Larxene. She's dangerous. The mahogany-haired man is named Marluxia, and he's very handsome", she answered.

"Handsome, you say?", the blonde said, sighing slightly. "We haven't seen any man around at all since we've been in this castle".

"Get dressed. I think he's still here. I'm going to tell the others", she said as she ran off.

Rinoa visited the room of Aya who was singing to herself in her room (on the tenth floor). She was wide awake and combing her long blonde hair. Her light blue eyes were focused on the wall. Rinoa approached her calmly.

"Aya?", she said.

"Hm?", the girl said as she stopped singing.

"There are two people here who've claimed this castle theirs. They are a mahogany-haired man by the name of Marluxia and a blonde woman by the name of Larxene", she summarized quickly.

"What?", the girl said, sounding shocked.

"I believe this castle is really theirs. We should give it back. Besides, Marluxia has let us stay. We should return the favor", Rinoa said as she smirked and ran off.

She stopped by Silvia's room (on the ninth floor) and found her on the floor still asleep. She just left a note and laid it on her back. Next room was the room of the quiet girl, Karen (eighth floor). She found her praying by her bedside. The redhead's dark eyes were shut tight as she mumbled her prayers, even while Rinoa was trying to explain. The fifth room she visited was Lacus' room (seventh floor). She was just taking a shower when Rinoa told her about the new people in the castle. This made the pink-haired with purple eyes wash quicker.

Rinoa left her too and crept into the room of Neese (sixth floor), the depressed girl who refused to cheer up. Her dark blue hair hung low in front of her face, scaring Rinoa instantly. She went up to the girl and leaned her back against the chair she was sitting in. Her dark blue eyes were wide open, and they stared into Rinoa's dark ones, scaring her a second time.

"You almost scared me, for a second…", Rinoa said panting (A/N: She has been running around the whole castle).

"What? You thought I was dead?", Neese asked creepily.

"Uh…yeah…", she began. "But don't do that. I care for you as a friend. You haven't cheered up at all since you think Squall's dead".

"I don't want to talk about it…", was all Neese said as she turned from her friend.

Rinoa sighed and told her the news. It didn't seem to interest her at all because she didn't even budge or turn around. The ebony-haired girl merely pitied her friend as she left the room quietly. As she walked down the halls, she spotted a glimpse of a mahogany-haired man walking slowly in her direction and gasped.

"Marluxia!", she gasped and ran off.

She ran down the stairs in a hurry, hoping Marluxia wouldn't hear it and catch her. She had to warn all of her friends before they tried to fight them. She almost tripped down the stairs at the rate she was going, but she finally made it to the fifth floor. She looked behind her and saw that Marluxia was nowhere to be found and smiled.

"Ha…a job well done", she thought in her head.

She ran off again and turned left in the corner of the hall. She walked all the way down the long left hall of the fifth hall, dreading each step. She always hated coming down to this room because of the lengthy walk.

When she finally got to the door, she heard rustling on the other side of the door and knocked loudly on it. The door opened, and she looked at the black-haired girl in concern. The girl was about eight inches taller than, making her look up to her. She had long, black, and wavy hair that went all the way below her bottom had her braids in her hair was undone. She looked a lot older than the other girls, and she was older than them. She had chopsticks in the part of her hair that was in the bun and purple lipstick on. She had worn constricting black garments that showed a piece of her thigh off, but showed a lot of cleavage up top. She looked at Rinoa in slight annoyance.

"What did you want?", she asked angrily when Rinoa said nothing.

"We have guests…well they're not really guests. This is their castle. Watch out for a man and woman by the names of Marluxia and Larxene", Rinoa said as she walked off again down to the fourth floor.

This time she visited Teletha, a girl who long white hair and golden eyes. She was still asleep as well, so Rinoa just left her note on her back too. Once she left, she rammed right into the chest of Marluxia. She looked up to see who it was, apologizing for her not paying attention. She gasped at the sight of Marluxia who smirked at her evilly. She stepped back slowly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Rinoa…is that your name?", he asked, and she nodded.

"Tell your friends that Lenne has left on a mission", he said.

"A mission? What mission?", she asked.

"A mission to kill the Keyblade wielder", he answered as he walked off.

Larxene merely scoffed in amusement at the person before her. The person was a man with short, dark silver hair and midnight blue eyes. He was a slim build and wasn't very muscular. He smiled at her as she turned to look away from him.

"Larxene, why are you not happy to see?", he asked.

"I still can't believe that that brain of yours is what got you killed by the twerp, " Larxene said.

The look of amusement was removed off his face at the sound of her words. He frowned. Now it was Larxene's turn to laugh and smile. Her laughter filled the area they were in, and it echoed loudly.

"What's the matter, Zexion?", she asked, chuckling slightly. "You wouldn't happened to have seen Lexaeus would you?", she asked.

Lenne stumbled out of the portal. She regained her balance quickly. Once she was back on her two feet, she turned back to look at the portal, which disappeared. She sighed and looked around at her surroundings. It seemed that she was in the back of an alley, and it was dark. She saw a wooden box that looked messy. She looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars of the night.

She looked back around her, then said, "Oh…where am I?".


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four:

"Sora! Riku!", cried a girl with reddish hair and blue eyes as she ran across a bridge towards a pair boys who was sitting on a tree.

One of the boys with spiky brown hair jumped in shock as he sat up from a laying position on the titled tree. The other boy, a silver-haired one, merely sat there, looking at the beautiful orange horizon. The girl approached them with a white envelope in her hand, breathing heavily.

"What is it, Kairi?", asked the spiky-haired boy as he hopped off the tree to run towards her.

"It's this, Sora…", she answered as she handed him the envelope.

The silver-haired boy looked over towards them quietly. Sora gasped when he saw a pretty green seal with the shape of a mouse's head on it.

"It's the King's seal!", he shouted as he grabbed the letter.

The silver-haired boy instantly got off the tree and came to them, looking over Sora's shoulder. Sora opened the letter slowly.

Lenne turned right and left the alley. She saw a shop right next to her and entered it. There, she saw a middle-aged man with brown hair that was in a ponytail. He looked at her cheerfully.

"My, my…what do we have here? Hello, there, madam! This is the accessory shop! Would you like to buy anything?", he said happily.

She smiled and said, "Um…what is this place?".

"Oh, this is Traverse Town. A town where people who've lost their homes come to for refuge", he answered.

"Traverse Town…", she repeated thoughtfully.

"You seem lost, madam. Is there anything I could do?", he asked.

"I'm looking for a boy named Sora. He wields a Keyblade. Have you seen him around?", she asked.

"Sora? Hm…I've seen a boy who wields a Keyblade. He was here about a year or so ago", he answered, and she sighed.

"Thank you, sir", she said as she walked out.

She left the shop and went up the stairs to the left of it. In the corner behind the shop, she saw a pretty white horse in the area behind the mailbox. It had wings attached to its back, and it shocked her completely. She approached it slowly, not wanting it to kick or harm her in any way. It saw her and only looked at her with blue eyes. She patted its blue mane softly, trying to gain its trust.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?", she asked it, and it neighed softly.

She patted its side, and it neighed in discomfort, moving away from her slightly. She removed her hand and noticed a small mark on its side. She looked back at it with pity. It moved its wings around as it stretched. She used this opportunity to mount it, and it let her get on its back.

The horse bucked back a little and began to move away. She looked down and noticed a small group of shadow-like creatures approaching them. She gasped and lifted her had up, summoning her power. She used a fire spell to get rid of three of them. Some more appeared from the ground, she summoned up her power for another spell. Instead of casting a blizzard spell (like she planned), she created a portal. Her necklace shinned temporarily, but once the portal appeared, the necklace returned back to normal.

"Hurry! Into the portal!", she cried as she steered the horse towards the portal.

They hopped into it as the shadow heartless ran after them. Luckily for them, the portal faded behind them.

Larxene and Zexion wandered in the darkness quietly. It seemed that their pathway was getting covered in darkness, but they kept going. Neither talked to each other because they thought that if they were quiet they would hear something that would direct they to safety.

Larxene couldn't focus. Her mind kept darting back and forth from finding Lexaeus to the peaceful of Marluxia. Marluxia…she couldn't shake the thought of him out of her mind. She wondered why he even was on her mind. Was this feeling hidden deep within her while they first planned to take over the Organization? She didn't know.

Zexion noticed that she was lagging behind. He noticed she had her arms wrapped around her as if she were cold. He noted that she almost looked like a lost and weak little girl. He shook his head and walk even faster. Her eyes were glued to her feet, and she realized she was slowing down herself. She didn't care.

Zexion disappeared from her sight soon enough and that still didn't make her speed up. She noticed a dark figure in front of her. It was tall and very muscular by that look of it. She only stared at it.

"Zexion!", she cried as the figure approached her.

It seemed so familiar. She observed it as it changed into a person in black cloak. Zexion appeared from behind it, and he gasped at it. He looked at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

"What is this?", he asked.

"It is me…:Lexaeus…", the cloaked person said.

"I don't believe you. Show me", she said, and the cloaked person removed his hood.

"Lexaeus?", Zexion said, and the cloaked man with short red hair and dark blue eyes nodded.

Larxene smiled and crossed her arms. Zexion only stared at the bigger man blankly. Lexaeus merely looked at the two of them and remained silent. Larxene created a portal and from there, they could see the castle. Zexion was the first to enter, then there was Lexaeus.

"Wait…", Larxene heard a voice behind her just as she was about to step in.

She turned around and saw the woman from before. She had a worried look on her face. Larxene noticed she was shaking.

"Why are you shaking? It's not even cold", she asked the woman.

"Please…my name is Irvina, and I grant you my strength…", the woman said as she walked towards the blonde.

"What?", Larxene said, shocked.

Irvina didn't answer as she pasted Larxene and faded away. Larxene glowed a golden color, and she was lifted slightly into the air. Power rushed through her like water in a breaking dam. The aura around her faded, and she landed back on her feet, feeling like a new person. She looked at her hands and felt around to see if anything was different. She smiled inwardly and stepped into the portal.

Marluxia returned to his room when he saw Zexion and Lexaeus in his room. They merely stood their ground and looked at him as he rounded the corner. The portal was still opened, and Marluxia looked at it questionably.

"Where is Larxene?", he asked.

"She's coming, I believe", Zexion said as he walked past Marluxia.

"Wait…once she comes, we need to talk about the plan to take over the Organization", Marluxia said as he grabbed Zexion's arm tightly.

Larxene appeared from the portal with a smile on her face. The men of the room looked at her with a confused look, wondering what took her so long to arrive from the portal. She gave them all quick glances, then she looked at Marluxia.

"Marluxia…I've got some news to tell you", she said. "I met a woman by the name of Irvina. Do you know her?".

Marluxia looked at strangely, and then it hit him. The memories came flashing back. He saw a woman cradling a child with mahogany hair in her arms. His dark blue eyes widen at the sight of the woman. She was smiling at him cheerfully. Her smile alone lit up the room. An image of himself appeared before him, and it ran towards her. He watched as the man with some brown overalls and white long sleeved shirt hugged the blonde woman and laughed happily. He suddenly shook the memories away and saw his comrades, looking at him with concern. He glared at Larxene.

"And if I do know her?", he asked.

Lenne rode atop of the horse as she observed her surroundings. They were in a very dark place. There was a green pound of water in the middle of the walkway they were on. Before them they saw a stairway that lead up to a door that glowed brightly. The horse walked of its own accord towards that door, and Lenne let him. She had to squint her eyes as they got closer and closer to the door. The door opened before them, and they went in it.

Lenne opened her eyes and saw a huge building. It had two giant statues of men with connecting swords. They both had on helmets and carried shields. She saw four big candles up their foot (two on each man's side),and they burned brightly. The horse kept walking as if it were trying to lead her somewhere. She looked behind her and saw huge posters with a picture of a small half man and half goat on one of them. Under the picture, there were words that said "Phil Cup". The poster next to that one had a picture of the very horse she was riding, and the writing under that said "Pegasus Cup". She patted the horse's head.

"Your name is Pegasus, isn't it?", she asked, and the horse neighed.

She also saw on the far left a poster with a man with flaming hair, and under it, it said "Hades Cup". She turned back around and faced forward. Once they got to the door of the coliseum, she hopped Pegasus's back and entered the coliseum with the horse following behind. Inside, they saw stone walls and two large candles on either side of them. In front of them, Lenne saw the half man, half goat from the picture. He looked at them with a stern look.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", he asked.

"My name's Lenne, and I'm looking for a boy named Sora", she answered.

"Sora? You're looking for that pipsqueak?", he asked, and she nodded. "He hasn't been here in a while".

"Phil, I just set the ring up for the next match. Have you seen-", asked a man who entered the room from the door in front of them.

He stopped as he saw Lenne. She noticed he looked very young. He had orange hair with blue eyes, and he was very muscular. Pegasus neighed happily and went over to the man's side.

"Um…excuse, sir, but-", she began, but he cut her off.

"Please, call me Hercules", the man said. "What were you doing with Pegasus?".

"I found him by the mail box in Traverse Town. Is he yours?", she asked.

"Yes, I got him as a gift when I was a baby", he answered.

"Enough of the small talk. Lenne, what do you want with Sora?", the half man, half goat named Phil asked.

"I just need to speak with him", she lied.

"Oh, what do you need to tell him? He visits us often, and if you tell me what you need to tell him, I could tell him for you when he visits us", Hercules said eagerly.

"I-uh…it's kind of private…", she lied

"Oh…", he said. "Nice meeting you. I have to find Meg. Bye".

With that, the man ran off, leaving the three of them alone. Lenne patted the horse one good and gave it a light kiss on its forehead.

"Farewell and thank you", she said as she left the coliseum.

Once Lenne stepped back on the sands, she created a portal with the help of the necklace on her neck. After that was done, she stepped in it and vanished from the coliseum world. She then appeared in another unfamiliar world. This one was an island. It had beautiful green palm trees and white sands. There were wooden clubhouses, and the island basically looked like a playground. She landed on the shores of the island and began searching for inhabitants.

"Hey! Who are you?", asked a child-like voice behind her.

She turned around and saw a small-framed boy with brown spiky hair and light blue eyes on top of a wooden bridge staring at her. He had a long red stick in his hands, and he wore pants that on one leg it was shorter than the other and yellow and white jacket, showing off his small chest.

"My name is Lenne. Do you know a boy named Sora?", she asked.

"Sora? Of course, I know him! He's here on the island!", the boy said cheerfully. "Why?".

"I need to speak with him", she lied.

"Oh, okay", the boy said as he hopped down from the bridge. "Follow me".

The boy ran off towards the small pond of water and waterfall. He past it and enter the dark tunnel, and Lenne followed the boy. He lead her all the way through the tunnel until they reached a space with there were markings and drawings everywhere. They were two huge rocks, and the boy went past them and pointed behind one of them.

"Here he is!", the boy cried.

"Tidus, what are you talking about?", a voice said behind the rock.

"This girl named Lenne says she wants to talk to you", Tidus said.

"Lenne? I don't know anyone named Lenne", the voice of a boy said as he stood up.

Lenne could see spiky brown hair from behind the rock. Tidus moved out of the way, and she watched as a boy with the same small frame as Tidus appeared from behind the rock. He had pretty blue eyes and a very young face. Tidus looked at the two of them intently, wondering what was going to happen.

"Tidus, do you mind if I have a word with Sora alone?", Lenne asked the boy who nodded and left.

"Um…do I know you from somewhere?", Sora asked.

"No, but I do have a message from Marluxia…", Lenne said as she got into a defensive position. "He wants you dead!".

"What? Dead? But I don't even know anyone named Marluxia!", he said, looking shocked.

"He says you're dangerous to the Organization and should be destroyed. He said you are no longer needed!", she shouted.

"I don't want to fight you!", Sora said as he summoned the Keyblade into his hands. "Wait…the Organization! You know them?".

"I heard Marluxia speak of them", she answered.

"Is he part of it?", he asked.

"I think so…", she answered.

"But that's impossible…I beat all of them…", Sora whispered, letting his guard down.

Lenne lifted up her hand and sent a flare spell at the boy, and it hit him fully, sending him into the stone wall. The boy yelled in pain, but she didn't care as she sent blizzard spell towards the boy. Sora got up slowly only to get hit by a blizzard spell that knocked him backs into the wall. He was getting weak fast, and the spells were very harsh. They were even more powerful than his firaga, blizzaga, and thunderga spells. He got up with a lot effort and got back in a defensive position. He lunged for her, and she sent a fire spell towards him. He dodges it by jumping into the air. He fell and attacked her as he landed, knocking her into the wall with the Keyblade.

She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she hit the wall. She groggily got back up and sent a gravity spell at him. He felt the gravity pushed him into the ground, but he refused to let that happened. He rolled out of the way and got back on his feet.

"I don't want to fight you! Why can't you understand that?", Sora yelled as he charged at her again.

She cast a water spell at him, causing him to fly back again. While he was off-guard, she made matters worse and sent a Thunderga spell at him. Because of the water, that caused the power of the Thunderga spell to triple, making him scream as he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and the smoke rose from him. He looked dead to her, but she wanted to check before she left. She stood by his side and kicked him in his side harshly, causing him to flip over. As she leaned over to observe him, his eyes snapped open, and he used the Keyblade to slice her across her stomach. It left a huge and deep gash on her stomach, and tons of blood fell quickly. She grew weak and fell to her knees as he got up on his.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you", he said calmly.

Her vision grew blurry, but she still had enough power to make a portal for her escape. She couldn't die like this. She couldn't die here. She crawled towards the portal, and he let her. She entered the portal and ended up on the bottom floor of Castle Oblivion. She didn't have any more energy and passed out.

"Lenne? Are you okay? Please say you're okay?", a voice said.

Lenne saw a white light before her, and she reached out to it. She saw images of her world. A world of peace and happiness. It was a peaceful city where there were towns, roads, and people. The sun was shinning brightly. Suddenly, the vision grew dark, and she saw a ceiling of a room.

"She's okay…", another voice said beside.

She first noticed she was lying in a bed. She looked to her side and saw a girl with long braided black hair and violet eyes. She stared back at her with concern and slight happiness. In the corner of her eye, she saw a girl with black hair and brown streaks in it. The girl hugged her as she scream in pure happiness. Lenne struggled. The girl was causing her pain to become greater.

"Rinoa, get off me!", she shouted.

"Are you trying to kill her?", asked the ebony-haired girl.

"No, Lulu", Rinoa said as she got up and walked away.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lenne", the girl named Lulu said with monotone. "We thought you were dead. Silvia found you at the bottom of the stairs at the castle entrance."

"Where am I?", Lenne asked.

"You're in Lulu's room", answered a blonde girl beside her.

"Quistis?", Lenne said.

"Yup…", she said with a sigh.

"What happened to Marluxia?", Lenne asked.

"You're talking about cutie-pie?", asked Rinoa who stood beside Quistis.

"I finally saw him. I saw him through my window. I was too scared to talk to him though. He's kind of scary looking", said another blonde girl who entered the room.

"Aya?", Lenne said with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Surprised to see me?", Aya asked.

"Lulu, have you seen Larxene? The woman with the blonde hair?", asked a girl with white hair as she entered the room too.

"Nope. I haven't, Silvia", Lulu answered.

Lenne notice another white-haired girl (her hair was in a ponytail) in the corner who was thinking to herself. She had golden eyes that were glued to floor. They suddenly lifted up to look back into the brown eyes of Lenne's.

"I told you, Lulu. Just casting cure on her won't completely heal her wounds. It's too deep", the girl named Teletha said.

"Hm…", was all Lulu said as she sat in a chair.

"So where have you been, Lenne?", asked a girl with pink hair as she got a seat and sat beside her bed. "And how did you get that awful wound?".

"It's a long story…", Lenne answered.

"We have time…", Rinoa said.

"What do you have to hide?", asked Aya.

"I need to tell Marluxia something. He needs to know that the Organization has been destroyed. I have to tell him now", Lenne said as she tried to get up, but the pain was too great so she just laid back down.

"Hey, I'll tell him. What does he look like?", Teletha said.

"He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's-", Lenne began before Rinoa cut her off.

"He's the cutie-pie. I already told you that!", Rinoa said. "You might want to watch out for the blonde woman. She's dangerous".

"Okay…", Teletha said as she left Lulu's room.

"Now that that's over, you can tell us your 'long' story", Quistis said, and Lenne sighed.

"Okay. As we speak, Lenne is getting rid of that pest, Sora. He's the least to our problems now", Marluxia began to explain to his comrades.

"Who's Lenne?", Zexion asked.

"A girl who we found in this castle. There are nine more of them inside this castle. They are friends of hers", Larxene answered.

"What's so special about this girl?", he asked.

"She's a sorceress. Her powers are remarkable. I can sense that", Marluxia answered.

"A sorceress you say? And you plan to use her to take over the Organization as we planned before?", Zexion asked as if he were reading Marluxia's thoughts.

"Yes…", Marluxia answered with a slight smirk.

There was a knock on the door, and Lexaeus answered it, opening the door. There stood a girl white hair and golden eyes. She looked scared and stood there, shaking. She looked at the four of them, frightened out of her mind.

"May I help you?", Larxene asked with a laugh.

"Lenne has arrived back in the castle-", she began, but Zexion cut her off.

"So…that was that smell I sensed…", Zexion said.

"And?", Larxene asked.

"She's hurt pretty badly, but she'll live. She wanted to tell you that the Organization has been destroyed", the girl said.

"What is your name, girl?", Marluxia asked slightly shocked by the news.

"Teletha…", she answered.

"Do you have any powers? Anything that makes you significant?", he asked harshly.

"I'm…uh…very smart, sir", she answered.

"Is that so?", Zexion asked, interested.

"Yes…", she answered.

"What floor is she on?", asked Marluxia.

"The fifth floor, sir", Teletha said, bowing slightly.

"Hm…", was all he said as he walked past her out of the room.

She followed him, confusedly, staring at his backside. He kept walking down the hall until he suddenly stopped, making her run right into his back. She wasn't paying attention at all until she heard him growl. She stood upright, and he lifted made a portal appear in front of them. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her in with him into the dark portal.

Marluxia and Teletha appeared in Lulu's room. The girls were gone and only Lulu and Lenne were left in the room, but they were sound asleep. It was very late, and the other girls had retired to their rooms. Marluxia threw Teletha towards Lenne, making a loud ruckus. Lenne woke up groggily. She only saw Teletha land on her feet and Lulu sleeping in the corner on a chair.

"Teletha, did you tell him?", she asked.

"Yes, she did. Did you eliminate the Keyblade master?", asked the deep, soothing voice of Marluxia as he appeared in her view.

She gasped, and Teletha grew silent and stood by Lulu's side. Marluxia approached Lenne quietly. Lenne was in too much shock to answer. Her mouth hung open, but words were unable to pass her lips. He smirked at the scared look on her face.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?", he asked.

"I…um…didn't kill him…", she answered his question from before.

"What?", he said, getting angry.

"I couldn't…he was too quick…", she lied.

"Well, then…", he began, getting calm. "We'll just have to settle this then".

"What are you going to do to-", began Teletha, but he cut her off.

"That is none of your concern", he said calmly as he grabbed Lenne's arm in a tight grip.

Before she could even struggle, the two of them disappeared in the darkness, leaving a stunned and worried Teletha behind.

"Are my gosh! Sora, are you alright?", asked a voice.

Sora woke up in the cold dirt. His vision was blurry, but he could see one of his friends, a girl, in front of him, trying to help him up. When his vision focused, he saw Tidus in the corner of his eyes also helping him get up.

"Selphie, I got it. You just tell Kairi or Riku to go get a potion for him", Tidus said.

"You're sure?", asked the brunette girl by the name of Selphie.

"Of course", Tidus said with a groan as he lifted Sora over his shoulders.

"Ah…what happened?", Sora asked Tidus as Selphie ran out.

"I don't know. I just heard a lot of noises from the tunnel, so I decided to come back and check on you. I found you barely standing, then you passed out", Tidus explained.

"Came back to check on me?", Sora asked himself, and then it hit him. "That girl! Lenne! Where did she go?".

"Lenne? I haven't seen her. What happened to you?", Tidus asked as he began, walking Sora out of the tunnel.

"She attacked me…that's what I mostly remember…", answered Sora.

"She attacked you? Whoa…she seemed so kind…I wouldn't have lead her to you if I thought she was dangerous", Tidus said.

"Yeah…I know", Sora said as they got back on the island.

"Sora! I got Kairi!", Selphie said as she ran up to them with a red-haired girl.

"Sora, what happened to you?", asked Kairi as Tidus leaned Sora against the wall.

Sora fell down to the ground, and Kairi went to his side. She reached into her pocket and took out of pretty green container containing a clear liquid. She handed it to Sora.

"Here…drink this…", she whispered to him.

"Where's Riku?", Sora asked before he drank the potion.

"He's at home", Kairi answered.

"We'll leave you two alone", Selphie said as she grabbed Tidus's arm and ran off.

As Sora drank the potion, he felt his strength return to him the more he drank. Once he finished, he felt better and got up form the ground. Kairi got up with him and still had the worried look on her face.

"Sora…what happened?", she asked again.

Marluxia and Lenne appeared in his room where Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus awaited them calmly. He threw the girl towards the bed and looked at his follow members. They looked at the girl, then back at him.

"Did she kill him?", asked Larxene.

"No", Marluxia answered.

"What?", she responded angrily.

"So what do you plan to do with her now? The Organization is destroyed now, and we have all the power", asked Zexion.

"She has one final chance to kill the boy. If not…she'll regret it", Marluxia answered as he glared at Lenne who looked frightened.

"I don't know whether to be happy that the Organization is destroyed or angry that this foolish girl didn't eliminate Sora", Larxene said.

"It wasn't my fault!", Lenne suddenly cried out. "He was too quick. My powers need something drastic to summon them, and I would've been dead by the time that happened had I stayed there!".

"Excuses…excuses…", Larxene scoffed. "Marluxia, why are you even letting this girl live?".

He said nothing as he created another portal and approached Lenne. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the portal, making her vanish from the room. He looked back at Larxene.

"It is time. We shall turn her worthless friends into Nobodies…", Marluxia said with an evil smirk.


	5. Feelings Unveiled And The Sorceress

**A/N:** One line of zeroes means a dream or a flashback. Two lines of zeroes mean that the scene has alternated.

**Chapter Five:**

Lenne landed on her hands and knees on the ground. She growled slightly. She couldn't believe Marluxia was making her go through this again when her wounds haven't healed all the way yet. She sighed…knowing he wouldn't care either way. All he cared about was the death of the Keyblade master. She got up barely. She couldn't contain the pain and fell over again. She felt somebody grab her arm and pull her back on her feet. She turned to see who helped her only to meet eyes with the cold gray eyes of a man with chocolate brown hair. She quickly turned her gaze, blushing slightly.

"You need to be more careful, miss. There's…heartless all around this place", he said to her; his voice deep and soothing just like Marluxia's.

"Uh…thanks, mister…", she said.

"The name's Leon", he said as he walked away from her.

She watched him leave and entered through a door in front of them. Her cheeks were still flushed, and she couldn't make it go away. His voice was so alluring and so much like her captor, Marluxia. She couldn't keep her mind off the mahogany-haired Nobody. He kept popping in her thoughts, even while she was fighting and even in her dreams while she lie wounded in bed.

"Um…excuse me, miss?", she heard a voice in front of her.

She looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair in one long braid. She wore a pink outfit, and she had green eyes that looked at her with worry and concern. She looked behind her and noticed the door that Leon passed through was wide open. She looked back at the woman with a slight smile.

"Yes…?", she answered.

"Are you alright?", the woman asked.

"I'm fine. Just looking for someone", Lenne answered.

"It's not safe out here. Would you like to come inside with us?", she asked.

"Who are you?", Lenne asked.

"My name is Aerith. We won't harm you if that's what you're thinking", the woman said.

"Okay…", Lenne answered as she entered through the door with Aerith.

Inside the door, she found a room filled with lots of books. She noticed that the only thing that kept this room from not being pitch black was the computer that was on. There was a blonde middle-aged man working on it and a black-haired girl standing over the man. She watched as Aerith walked over to them.

"You guys, we have a guest", Aerith said to them as the two of them turned around.

The blonde was the first to turn around, "Hello, there! The name's Cid".

"I'm Yuffie!", said the black-haired girl.

"I see you followed me…", said a voice in the darkness.

Lenne recognize the voice immediately. She didn't hear it that long ago. She stared at the dark figure the voice came from, wondering when he was going to come from the shadows.

"That's Squall…don't worry about him. He's just going through one of his phases…", said the girl named Yuffie.

"The name's Leon…", the man said as he stepped from the darkness.

"You never told us your name", Cid said to Lenne.

She snapped out of her trace and giggled nervously, "Oh! My name's Lenne".

"Lenne, you said you were looking for someone before. Who are you looking for? We might be able to help you", Aerith said.

"His name is Sora", Lenne said and the three of them gasped.

"Sora! We know him! He comes and visits us often. Why are you looking for him?", said Yuffie.

"I need to speak with him", she lied yet again.

"Would you like to stay with us until he comes? I'm sure it'll be soon", Cid offered.

"Uh…", she said, thinking of what would happened if she went back to Marluxia. "Yes, I'll stay".

"Good!", Yuffie cried. "You can stay with us in the castle. Leon built us some available rooms there".

"What is this place…called?", Lenne asked.

"This is Hollow Bastion…", Leon answered.

"No, this is Radiant Garden…it's true name", Yuffie answered. "Come on. Let's go to the castle now. It's late".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Larxene, you can take on Rinoa. Zexion, you can handle a black-haired mage by the name of Lulu. I believe she's on the fifth floor. You can also have Karen, a red-haired girl. Lexaeus, you can have the blonde girls, Aya and Quistis. I'll take on the rest", Marluxia said as he checked things off on a sheet of paper he had in his hand with the names of the girls. "You can kill them anyway you want just want sure they're Nobodies when you're done with them".

"That's fine with me. I've wanted that black-haired wretch dead, since she dodge my attack the first time", Larxene said with a smirk. "How do you even know their names, Marluxia?".

"I asked", he answered bluntly as a memory flashed into his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lenne…?", cam Marluxia's smooth voice.

"Y-yes…?", she asked, trying not to succumb to the pressure he was putting on her with his presence.

"You have friends here, correct?", he asked as he ran a finger in her hair, making her nod. "What are their names and what floors are they on? I would like to meet them".

"Well…there's Rinoa-", she began.

"Yes, I know her…who else?", he snapped.

"I-uh…there's Quistis, a blonde. She's on the eleventh floor. Aya is the other blonde on the tenth floor", she said, going down her list of friends from floor to floor.

He watched her, nodding. He held in his laughter. He couldn't believe she would give the names of her friends so easily. He made her lay on her back, so she could feel comfortable and wouldn't stutter so much. He knew she was a nervous wreck when he was around, but he didn't care. He wanted information. Once she was finished talking, he leaned over her and smiled.

"I'll visit them…tomorrow. Is that alright with you?", he asked, faking affection upon her.

"I-", she began, but he silenced her, putting a finger on her lips.

"Just…go to sleep", he said, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If that's all, you can start…now", Marluxia said.

Zexion and Lexaeus left immediately. Larxene began to walk, but she stopped. She wanted to talk to Marluxia, and she had wanted to desperately before, but they were both "busy". She turned around to face him. He looked at her, wandering why she hadn't left yet. The arrogant look on her face change to one of innocence, which was rare for her.

"Marluxia…?", she began.

"Yes?", he answered.

"About that-", she began, but he cut her off with a hand.

"I do not know a woman by the name of Irvina. If so, she's dead to me", he said as he sat on his bed.

"But she was telling me you're her husband. She told me you and her had children", Larxene said as she sat beside him, looking into his midnight blue eyes for answers.

"Why are you so intrigued by this…this woman who claims to have a connection with me?", he asked her in return.

"Because…", she said.

She stopped. She didn't have a specific reason at all to be intrigued by Irvina or the fact she and Marluxia had children and were happily married. She didn't have one, beside the fact that she longed for him, but she refused to tell him that. Nobodies have no "real" feelings. Then why does it feel so real?

"You have no answer. Am I detecting weakness?", he asked, turning to face her.

"No!", she yelled. "No, you're not".

With that, she got up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down with him on the bed. She struggled, but he only grabbed her chin, making her look him in his eyes. She felt so powerless when she was with him. It has always been like this. Even when she first joined the Organization.

"What is this? Why are you so uncomfortable around me?", he asked.

"Let me go, Marluxia…", she said warningly.

"Do you think you can actually hurt me, Larxene?", he asked, getting close to her face.

He stared into her eyes, noticing the powerless innocence and lust in them. He ripped his gaze from her blue eyes to her lips, which seemed to be begging for him to kiss them. He stared back into her eyes with a smirk.

"Why didn't I see this before?", he asked.

"Hu-?", she began, but he cut her off with his lips on hers.

She was about to yell, but it was muffled by his lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly laying her down on his bed like in her dream. She couldn't help but laugh at the déjà vu. He started fingering the zipper on her cloak as he massaged his tongue on hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is perfect, Lexaeus", began Zexion. "That fool revived us from the dead, not even knowing we were going to betray him. Now since we're back, we can use the girls against him. Once he's out of the way, we can created the Organization back again and finally be complete".

Lexaeus looked at him, following what he was saying completely. He never wanted to return though. He wanted to stay in the peaceful eternal sleep he was in. He could never figure out how Larxene was able to summon their spirits from the dead. He looked down at his gray-haired friend with interest.

Zexion was the opposite in his wants from Lexaeus. He wanted to return and continue to serve Xemnas, their former Superior. He didn't appreciate it one bit when the master put them under Marluxia's rule when he was only a newcomer.

"I see you're interested", Zexion said as he nodded. "Let's visit some of our old members, shall we?".

Zexion lifted his hand and created a dark portal in front of them. Lexaeus looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. He was the first one to step inside the portal, knowing his red-haired comrade would follow sooner or later. Lexaeus was hesitant, but he entered the portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene found herself stripped from her power under the powerful body of Marluxia. His touches were soft and feathery just like her dream. He was nibbling her neck while he unzipped her cloak. He was partially on top of her now, almost loving the feel of his body on top of hers. They had already kicked off their shoes.

When he pulled her cloak off, she almost felt naked, but she knew she still had on her black shirt and pants underneath. He lifted her shirt up and sneak a hand inside so he could reach her breasts. He decided it would be more fun with the shirt off, so he ripped it off her, tearing it shreds. He stared at her breasts with an inward smile. They were plump and white, and he took his time fondling them with his hands as he placed his lips back on hers.

Larxene moaned and gasped softly into Marluxia's mouth, feeling the heat rise in both her cheeks and her warmth. She reached up to his zipper of his cloak and unzipped it. When she couldn't reach the zipper, she lifted up her knee and use her feet to unzip the rest. He smiled at her cleverness and started working on taking off her pants. He could feel the heat in his pants rise. He was ready for this.

She removed his cloak from his body and saw his naked chest. She gasped at its perfection. The muscles were perfectly toned and not over shaped just like in her dream. She felt and played with is muscles with her soft and small hands. She removed one hand from his chest to start working on his pants. He slipped her pants off from under her and noticed she didn't wear any underwear. He looked at her with amusement for a small second before he turn back to what he was doing before with her breasts. She was happy when she got his pants off from his waist, but she couldn't get them off completely since he was on top of her. He helped her out and removed his pants. He threw them in the piles of clothes they had created.

"Marluxia…", she whispered softly when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear either.

She gasped at the size of his erection. It looked like it was about to prick her in the face when he was standing up away from her on the bed. It stood straight out like a diving board, and she was starting to crawl away from him.

"Now, now, Larxene…you can't always run away from things that you start…", he whispered breathily to her as he got on top of her again.

He ran his hand through her blonde locks of hair, then let his hand hold him up as he wrapped her legs around his waist. His member pricked her tight, moist entrance as soon as he did that, making her yelp slightly. He stared at her, feeling like he had conquered her. He leaned over her as he shoved himself all the way inside her virginal passage.

She let out a loud scream that was soon muffled by his lips against hers again. He used one of his hands to grope her right breast and the other hand to grip her left hip so he could grind inside her like he wanted to. Pain enveloped her, and she felt liquid dripped down past her thighs unto the sheets. She didn't care. Nobodies didn't feel pain, but what was this then? Her passage was ripped, and she knew that for a fact.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes and began thrusting harder into her. She closed her eyes too, due to the pain she felt. Her legs lay limp on his waist, and it wasn't only until minutes later when the pain faded away. He removed his lips from hers, and he began grunting loudly.

Larxene started moaning loudly, and the sound beat Marluxia's grunts. He went faster and harder, making his huge king-size bed shake with the power of his thrusts. Her legs constricted around his waist, making him go deeper. He wasn't satisfied, so he removed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He got on top of her completely so that he could go entirely inside of her. She was moaning at the top of her lungs and moved her hips against his. It took her awhile to get the rhythm of his thrusts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion and Lexaeus spent what felt like hours in the pit of darkness Zexion had transported them to. They had found no trace whatsoever of their Superior or any members of Organization XIII. They both were beginning to lose faith and fast.

"Zexion, I'd be a good idea to leave", Lexaeus said.

"I agree. There's nothing here. Absolutely nothing…let's hurry before Marluxia and Larxene notice we're gone", Zexion said as he created another portal right in front of them. "Let's go…".

They entered the portal and world of darkness just as they did when they entered. They ended back in the castle entrance and got back in. Just as Lexaeus was about to leave, Zexion grabbed the back of his cloak to get his attention.

"Wait…after we're done getting the girls. We'll go after the members of the Organization again, alright?", he said to Lexaeus who merely nodded, then walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene felt the pleasure increase at fast rate. She gripped his sheets in a tight grip, making the color of her hands go white. She tore holes in the sheets with her nails. The heat and intensity of their actions was driving her crazy. Her warmth was throbbing painfully just as his member was. She felt that she was going to reach her peak a lot sooner than Marluxia did, and when she did, she felt like she was going to explode. Her slick feminine juices spilled down his member and stained the sheets. Even after her climax, she felt him go even harder, making her reach her peak a second and a third time until finally he filled her with his own juices.

"Marluxia…", she moaned as he pulled out abruptly and got up. "Where are you going?".

"Zexion and Lexaeus will suspect something is up if they don't see either you or me down on the floors", Marluxia said as he grabbed his clothing and put them on one at a time.

"Oh…", Larxene sighed sadly as she got up weakly, feeling pain in her back and warmth.

She didn't care about the pain anymore. Something was aching her inside, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just hated that their union had to have ended so abruptly. She put her clothes on slowly, taking her time so she wouldn't have to feel so much pain. Once he was dressed, he didn't even give her a second glance as he walked out of the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Sora, tell me how you got attacked by a girl again?", said Riku who laughed at Sora.

He was visiting Sora's house to check on him. His wounds were healing, but he still couldn't walk properly. The silver-haired boy stopped laughing when Sora looked at him fiercely with his sapphire orbs. He was laying in bed, and Riku sat beside him in a chair.

"C'mon, Sora. I'm only joking! I'm just trying to cheer you up!", Riku said, controlling his laughter. "Who was the girl anyway?".

"Her name was Lenne. She's a powerful sorceress. She used spells that I haven't even seen before", Sora said.

"I'm staying with you…so you won't get attacked again. I have a feeling she's going to come back", Riku said.

"She must be associated with the Organization. She told me that they see me as a threat. She mentioned some guy named Marluxia. Do you know him?", asked Sora.

"No…I don't…you're taking this very seriously, aren't you?", Riku said, amused at the serious look on Sora's face.

"Of course! That sorceress's power was incredible! If hadn't of dodged some of those spells, I would be dead!", Sora said.

"Alright…alright…calm down. I get it", Riku said with a slight smile. "It's a shame that Kairi's potions didn't work. I thought they would've healed you completely".

"Do you think the King, Goofy, and Donald will come back for us?", asked Sora.

"That's what they said in the letter. I wonder what they meant by they have a serious 'problem'. You took out the Heartless at their castle, and we destroyed Xemnas. What more could they want?", Riku answered, leaning against the chair.

"Who's the whiny one now?", Sora asked with a smirk.

"Hey! I was just trying to keep a conversation with you!", Riku said, laughing.

"Sora! Riku! There's someone out here to see you!", cried Sora's mother from the door.

"I wonder who that could be", Sora said as he strained to get up.

"Let me see who it is. You stay here", Riku said as he got up and left the room, leaving Sora speechless.

Riku walked into the den and saw a mouse dressed in a warrior outfit along with a duck that was dressed in a blue wizard suit and a dog that was dressed in a knight's outfit. He smiled at them and ran up to them quickly. They were sitting down on the couch, facing the opposite direction of him.

"Goofy? Donald? King Mickey? What are you guys doing here?", he asked smoothly, appearing in front of them.

"Hello, Riku. How've ya been?", King Mickey, the mouse, asked with a small smile.

"I've been good", Riku answered.

"Hey, Riku!", Goofy said loudly as he waved at the silver-haired boy.

Riku chuckled, and King Mickey said, "Where's Sora?".

"He's been attacked by a sorceress named Lenne. He can't walk very well", he answered.

"I can walk, Riku…", they heard a small voice behind them.

Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy turned around and saw Sora crawling on the floor. They gasped, and King Mickey and Donald were the first to go to the spiky-haired boy's side. They lifted him up as best as they could due to their short stature.

"What were you thinking, Sora?", Donald asked.

"I heard you guys voices and had to come", he answered.

"You could've got me", Riku said as he came over and helped them put Sora on the couch.

"Garsh, Sora! What happened to you?", Goofy asked.

"I was attacked by a sorceress named Lenne", he answered.

"Goofy, pay attention! Riku already said that!", Donald yelled at Goofy.

"My fault…", Goofy said.

"Now that that's settled…", King Mickey said as they placed Sora on the couch. "We have important matters to talk about".

"Like what?", Sora asked.

"It's about that sorceress that attacked you", King Mickey said. "Word has it is that she came from Castle Oblivion".

"Castle Oblivion? Garsh, what is that?", Goofy asked.

"It seems that I heard of that place before. Have you heard of it, Donald?", Sora asked, thinking hard.

"Nope", Donald said, thinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie and Aerith showed Lenne her room for the night, which was a cozy room with dark blue walls and blue sheets on the bed. It reminded her of Marluxia's eyes. She shook the thought away as they gave her a small tour of the rooms. They showed her their rooms and let her return back to hers by herself since they retired for the night. As Lenne went back to her room, she saw Leon leaning against the wall by her door. She looked at him for a small second, but looked away when he caught her gaze with his cold gray eyes.

"Am I in your way?", he asked her, and she nodded.

He stepped out of the way and went to his room, which was right in front of hers. Once he opened his door, he turned to look at her. She entered her room and met his eyes. He nodded at her, then he shut the door, leaving her speechless. She closed her door and lay on her bed. She looked straight up at the ceiling, noticing it looked like the night sky. She felt herself slowly drifting to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She saw a faint figure in the distance. It was dark, and she could tell that they were weren't in a regular room. The figure had a black cloak and a hood over its head. She watched as it turned and removed its hood. She gasped at the sight of a handsome man with mahogany-colored hair and piercing midnight blue eyes. He smirked at her and began walking towards her.

She was laying on her back in the darkness, and she saw a shadowy arm grab her leg, pinning her down. She looked back at the man and reached her arm out towards him. He grabbed it and pulled her up in a warm embrace. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed his head on her head, breathing in her sweet scent. She lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes, since she wasn't tall enough to put it on his shoulder.

The darkness started to envelope them, but neither one didn't care. They stayed in a delicate embrace. The man removed one of his arms from her waist and grabbed her hand. He lifted it up as if he were about to waltz with her. She opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones. They looked so loving and held so much emotion in them. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"This must be a dream", she thought.

"Why do you think it's a dream, my dear Lenne", he whispered to her, reading her thoughts.

She gasped and said, "I just…you never acted like this…".

"Even though I am a Nobody, I can still have feelings", he said, playing with her fingers with his fingers. "And I have feelings for you, Lenne. I love you".

"What…?", she couldn't believe her ears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Transformations

**A/N:** WARNING! There will be rape and very violet scenes in this chapter. Don't read if you don't like any of this!

**Chapter Six:**

Lulu was sleeping soundly in her bed. She had changed into her black night gown after Teletha left. For the first few hours, she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to her friend who Marluxia just snatched up and left with. She was so tired from making a spell that would heal Lenne even if it was partially.

The door of her room opened, but she couldn't open her eyes. She merely turned to her side and continued to sleep. Her room was dark and had purple walls. There was a purple table right by her bed with a pair of purple chairs near it. There was a huge purple dresser in front of her bed. When she felt light, feathery touches on her cheek, her light brown eyes snapped open and saw a man with short gray hair and deep blue eyes

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?", she yelled, pushing him off her, and covering herself up with her bed sheets.

Zexion looked at her angrily. He didn't like being push by anyone. He glared at her and crossed his arms. Lulu looked at him with the same look of anger, wondering what he was doing in her room on top of her.

"I am Zexion. And this is my castle", he lied as he walked across the floor towards a chair with a moggle on it, grabbing the toy in his hands. "Is this yours, mage?".

"Yes, and put it down! How dare you touch my stuff!", she said angrily as she got up and snatched the toy away from him.

"Why are you so protective over a toy?", he asked, looking at it in her arms, smirking.

"Look, I do not have time to talk. It is late, and I am sleepy. I know this is your castle, but I am asking you nicely to leave this room", she said calmly.

"That toy…did someone give that to you?", he asked, stepping closer to her with a fake look of concern on his face.

"That's none of you business", she said.

"Since this is my castle. Everything that goes on here is my business", he replied.

"If you'd like to know, this is a gift from my mother", she answered.

"Oh…so she must've died or something. And if something happened to that toy, you'll be all sad. Just some basic human emotions…", he said as he began to be cold to her.

"What?", she asked. "Aren't you human?".

"Dear, Lulu…this isn't the time to talk about me. We were talking about you, remember?", he said, faking sensitive once more, and getting closer to her.

She sat back on her bed, not knowing what was going on. He was doing something to her. He made her speak of things it took years for her to tell her friends. The atmosphere he created was one of gentleness and kindness, and she didn't know why. He sat on the bed with her, looking into her eyes as he grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry that I intruded into your room earlier. Something drawn me to it, so I entered it and found you. You seem interesting…", he said with a fake smile.

"How did you know my name? And how did you know I was a mage?", she asked; her eyes filled with doubt.

"Your dear friend, Lenne, told me one evening", he lied, moving his face closer to hers.

"You must leave…now", she said.

"Not an option", he suddenly said as he forced a kiss upon her.

She let out a muffled scream as he got on top of her. She struggled against him, but even with his small frame, he held her down with a force beyond muscles. She hit, scratched, kicked, kneed, and bit every place she could reach, but he remained on top of her, ripping off her gown. She felt powerless under the small man as he felt her breasts with his hands. She felt as if her mouth was closed shut with some magical force as well as her hands and body.

"You see this toy?", he began as he lifted the moggle doll up in her face. "It's useless…just like you…Your dear friend, Lenne, who is younger than you has surpassed you a long time ago in magic, and you were the one that taught her, weren't you?".

"Shut up! That's none of your business!", she shouted, feeling the angry heat rise in her cheeks.

Zexion chuckled as he unzipped his cloak, revealing his slim body that had little muscle tone. He kept the cloak on his body and unzipped his pants underneath. All the time, Lulu was pinned down. He brought the toy back in her face and ripped its head off, much to her shock. She gasped with her mouth hung opened as he threw the moggle doll in the corner of the room. She grew angry, but even her magic barrier wasn't enough to break the force that held her down.

"Let me go", she screamed.

He smiled evilly and pulled out his member. She still struggled, even if she knew it was no use. He grabbed her legs and put it on either side of his waist. She felt her heart beat loudly within her chest and from then she knew she was frightened. He looked down at her with a smirk, then he penetrated her without warning. She let out a loud scream, hurting his ears. He began thrusting in and out of her roughly, ignoring her screams of pain. She silenced herself. She refused to let him enjoy himself.

When she finally released, she didn't let out one moan as he filled his fluids inside of her. Once he was done, he pulled out and slapped her hard against the face. Despite his size, the slap packed a big punch, almost making her head spin.

"Just wait until you release me…", she growled.

"That'll be very soon…", he said.

He zipped his pants and cloak back up. He got up from her. She was glaring at him hatefully, but he didn't care. He stood up beside the bed and closed his eyes as if he were thinking. The room was deathly silent, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. She sensed something was wrong and very wrong indeed.

A small portal appeared, and out of it came a slim white creature. It had a little hood-like thing on its head, and it had no face. It also had a strange insignia on the top of its head. When it landed on its feet, it shifted side to side quickly. Its body was moving from its hips. Lulu's eyes widen at the sight of it. She had never encounter anything like it. She looked back at Zexion was still in the same spot, concentrating. Four more small portals appeared, and more white creatures popped out of them.

"What those things?", she asked him.

"They are a type of Nobody called Dusks. They have no brain or a heart, and I can control them", he explained simply. "And I command them to attack!".

The creatures jumped in the air. Their bodies were wiggling in disgusting ways as they lunged for her. She screamed as they attacked her, stabbing her harshly and pushing her roughly. She heard his laughter and got even angrier than she did before. She used her index finger (since that wasn't bound) to cast a Firaga spell at one of the dusks, and it tore it apart. His laughter stopped, and he just watched his Nobodies attack her.

She couldn't reach the one that was ripping in her shoulder and bit her lip when it stabbed her all the way through. Her blood stained the sheets, but she still refused to scream. There were many bruises on her body from where the dusks slammed into her body and deep cuts from where they scratched her with their arms. She began to struggle more and more, but she began to get weak. Her vision blurred as the one that stabbed her through her left shoulder pulled out something. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was her heart. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling as she drifted on into eternal sleep.

He smirked as she stopped her struggling and called the dusks off her. They shifted off the bed and disappeared as he approached her. Her heart was floating above her, and he grasped it in his hands. It faded into his hands. He mumbled a few words and placed his hands on top of her head as she faded away.

Minutes later, a shadowy figure of a woman appeared laying on the bed exactly where Lulu was. He smiled at the woman who slowly changed into the shape of Lulu. It laid there as it formed its naked legs and hips. The darkness surrounded it as a barrier. Once it formed Lulu's chest, face, and head, it let out a sharp gasp for air. The dark barrier dwindled as the creature sat up, completely naked.

"Where am I?", it said, looking around, catching Zexion's gaze. "And who are you?".

"I am Zexion, Luxlu. You are in Castle Oblivion", he answered.

"Luxlu? That is my name?", it asked, sounding just like Lulu.

"Yes, it is", he said as he walked towards the purple dresser.

He pulled open the top drawer and found the naked creature some undergarments and a night gown for it (well her) to wear. He searched the other drawers to look for the night gown. She, the creature, looked at him. She didn't have words to say, but felt she should ask him how did she get there. Her thoughts were disturbed when he threw the clothes on her.

"There…get dressed", was all he said as he closed the drawers and walked out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aya, I want to hear you sing again. You barely even sing now", Quistis said to her friend as they sat on her bed in Aya's room.

"I just don't know what to sing anymore, Quistis", Aya replied, sighing.

"We know what happened in your past, but you don't have to let it bring you down. I thought you were over the deaths of your family members", Quistis said.

"It's a hard thing to get over", Aya said quietly.

Suddenly, the door swung open. The blonde girls looked at the door and saw the dark empty hallway. A tall, muscular man in a black cloak stepped in and began walking towards them with a huge black and red tomahawk in his hand. The girls grew frantic, but Quistis was the first to step up.

"Who are you? And how dare you just barge into Aya's room like that without knocking!", she shouted, and the red-haired man merely looked at her.

"Stop! We don't want any trouble, mister. We just want to know why are you here", Aya said as she stood beside Quistis.

"You'll find out soon enough", the man said as he pulled the tomahawk up in an attack position (A/N: For the slow people, this is Lexaeus).

He charged for them, and Aya screamed, hoping someone would hear them and come to help. Someone did hear her, but that someone was Larxene who merely laughed at her screams as she walked by the opened door. Aya saw her and reached out to her.

"Please, miss! Help!", Aya pleaded.

"Lexaeus would make you into Nobodies whether I help or not. Why don't you just…surrender and die?", Larxene answered with another cruel laugh.

Larxene chuckled louder and walked off. Just as Lexaeus swung his tomahawk down at Aya, Quistis stepped before her, so the huge weapon hit her squarely in half instead. She instantly fell to the ground, dead and without a pulse. Her blood splattered on Aya who screamed even louder as she closed her eyes, hoping all this would go away.

Lexaeus held absolutely no emotion on his face as he lifted the tomahawk back up to swing again. Aya ran off and out of the door to her room. He lifted his hand to summon his special magic. A small rock appeared, floating in the air. It grew quickly in a huge rock as Aya actually got out of the door. He threw it at her, and it hit her in the back of the head.

He approached her and saw that she was unconscious. He lifted his tomahawk with both hands and brought it down on her body, slicing through her back. The blood spilled on impact, and she stopped breathing. He grabbed her by her foot and dragged her towards Quistis' body and threw her beside her friend. He attained their hearts and waited for a reaction so he could finish his job.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up, sleepy head!", yelled a voice.

Lenne woke up, startled. She saw Yuffie beside her bed. Lenne gave her an angry look. She was laughing loudly, and she was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach to control her laughs.

"You should see the look on your face! It's classic!", Yuffie chucked.

"Yuffie, ask Lenne if-", Aerith began as she walked into the room. "Oh, good morning, Lenne."

"What were you going to ask me?", Lenne asked quietly.

"If you'd like to join our restoration committee", Yuffie answered.

"Even though you said you weren't staying long, we would like it if you'd help us out by participating in getting rid of the Heartless", Aerith explained.

"Sure, I'd love to help you guys, since you took me into your castle", Lenne said with a smile.

"Ooo! You're finally getting use to us!", Yuffie said with a smile in return. "Before, you'd barely talk!".

"Come on, you guys. Leon and Cid's waiting on us at Merlin's for breakfast!", Aerith said as she grabbed Lenne's arm and tried to pull her out of bed.

"I'm coming! Just let me get dressed!", Lenne cried as she got up and towards her bathroom. "I'll be out in a few".

"I'm leaving! I don't want Leon taking the last waffle!", Yuffie shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Um…Aerith…", Lenne said from behind the door.

"Yes?", Aerith answered.

"I don't have any clothes other than this. Do have any I can borrow?", she asked.

"I do. Just get washed, and I'll bring them to you", Aerith said as she walked off to her room.

Lenne got in the hot shower and began to wash herself off. She let out a relaxed sigh as she let the water run down her body. As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw the image of Marluxia smiling at her. She quickly opened them, gasping. She looked around and saw no one. She smiled and closed her eyes again as she finished washing. The door opened, and she gasped.

"Don't worry, Lenne. It's just me Aerith. I'm putting your clothes on the sink. I'm going to head on to Merlin's. You know where to go. It's that first place you went to and met all of us", Aerith explained.

"Okay…", Lenne said.

Aerith walked out and closed the door. Lenne got out and saw that Aerith picked out a purple shirt and a long purple and blue skirt that had a huge slit in it (A/N: Email me to get the link since this thing is acting up. My email is on my webpage on here). When she put it on, the slit went up to her hip. She put on her regular shoes, which were white. After that, she left for Merlin's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia knocked on the door of Teletha's room. He didn't have to knock, but he just wanted to. He heard the light tapping of her footsteps behind the door and smirked. When she opened the door, she just stood there in a silk white gown that stopped about three inches above her knees. He looked at her, and she returned the gaze with a tired look. She had her long, white hair down.

"What happened to Lenne? What did you do with her?", was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I sent Lenne on a mission", Marluxia answered as he walked pass her into her room. "I can't ever harm your friend. She's too dear to me".

He lied, and something was partially saying in the back of his head that it was true, but he shook it off completely. She closed the door and walked to her bed. She sat down, and he sat down with her. He began eyeing her with interest, and she took noticed. She turned her gaze away from him. His gaze was too strong for her. He noticed she wouldn't look and bit back the need to scoff.

"Why do these human girls always do that when I look at them?", he asked himself.

The room was deathly silent. He grew tired of the silence and kiss her without warning, causing Teletha to gasp. He pushed her back against the bed roughly and pinned her down. He noticed she didn't seem to struggle much as his hands roamed her body. She groaned into their kiss and started squirming under his strong body. She couldn't take the pressure and wanted more than anything as to get away, but her body refused to move.

Marluxia began stripping himself of his cloak and revealed to her the perfection of his muscular chest and abdominal region. He only unzipped his pants and let them hang on his hips as he pulled out his member. Teletha merely watched him, and he got back on top of her. He reached under he gown and grabbed her panties. He slipped them of her slowly, looking into her eyes seductively.

"Marluxia, it's late…", she began, trying to think of an excuse that'll make him leave.

"I wouldn't have came if I thought it was too…late", he said with a smirk as he threw her panties to the side.

He got back on top of her and sucked on her neckline, lovingly. It tickled her, and she tried to move him away, but he wouldn't budge. He pulled off her night gown and began feeling on her nipples. She moaned underneath him, and he used one of his hands to put one of her legs on his waist. Once her nipples were erect, he put her other leg on his waist, positioning himself before her virgin entrance.

She felt a strong surge of nervousness within her, but her warmth throbbed, begging him to enter her. He did, pushing himself through the tight barrier without warning or delay. She screamed, and he only began to thrust faster. She felt as if her hole was ripped open, and she felt blood spill down her legs. He got up on his knees as he began to go even harder inside of her. She continued to scream. The pain was growing, and he wouldn't give her a break.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. He saw it and laughed at her. She gripped the sheets of her bed tightly, hoping that that would help the pain. She felt him deep inside of her, and it was driving her crazy. She felt the pleasure build up inside of her, but the pain refused to go away. When she reached her peak, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and passed out. He grunted as he climaxed deep within her.

He saw that she had passed out and growled. He shook her by her shoulders, and she woke up with a jolt. He stared at her angrily, and she looked frightened. He got up and zipped his pants. He retrieved his cloak and put that back on too. He lifted up his hand and closed his eyes. She felt the ground beneath the bed shake barely. She looked at him again.

"What are you doing? Why are you man? What did I do?", she shouted questions at him as the shaking grew louder and harder.

A huge vine erupted from the floor, and he seemed to focus his energy into it. It wiggled around in the air as it grew. He made it move towards her. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked down and saw little vines from the floor wrapped around her wrist, waist, and ankles. She screamed in pure horror as the vine grew towards her.

"Marluxia, please stop this!", she begged.

He merely chuckled at her begging. He made the vine shoot towards her, and she let out another scream. It was cut short when the vine drove right through her stomach. She leaned and fell on it as her eyes closed slowly. Her breathing was slowly stopping, and her blood stained the sheets of her bed completely. The beat of her heart was very faint as he walked towards her. He smiled an evil smile as he laid a hand on her back.

"Foolish girl…", he whispered.

Teletha began to fade slowly, and her hear emerged from her dead body. He snatched it within his grasp. He smirked as he kissed it and put it away. Now, all he had to do was wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rinoa lay bored in her bed. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to her missing friend, Lenne. Usually, she would be with her now and talk about all sorts of stuff, but she was gone. She wished that Marluxia would have sent her with Lenne, but she hasn't seen him at all since their last encounter. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what Quistis and Aya are doing", she said to herself as she got up.

As she walked towards the door, the doors flung open. She gasped and took a step back, frightened. She looked to see who had opened the door and saw no one. She stayed there, watching to see who would come in. After seconds of waiting, she saw no one and walked towards the doors to close them.

"What an idiot you are, wretch!", she heard a loud voice.

She saw lightning on the outside of her door in the hall. She gasped again, taking another step back. The lightning grew more fierce, and she saw black boots coming down from the air. The boots were attached to a pair of legs in black pants, which came down as well. She saw that it was none other than Larxene coming down from the air. The lightning acted as a barrier around her as she landed on her feet.

"Larxene! What are you doing here?", Rinoa asked.

"You miss your friends, don't you?", Larxene asked with fake concern. "But you miss Lenne most of all, huh?".

"What does this have to do with you being in my room?", Rinoa asked.

"Your room? I believe this is Marluxia's castle", Larxene said, stepping closer to her.

"Yea…but he let us stay! You heard him yourself!", Rinoa replied, stepping away from her as she stepped forward.

"That may be true…", Larxene began with an evil smirk. "But that won't save you. Just on my way here, I saw your blonde friends. They're as good as dead".

"What?", Rinoa cried, shocked.

"Lexaeus made sure of that. He sliced them into bits with his tomahawk", Larxene explained.

"No! It can't be!", Rinoa shouted, dropping to her knees. "Why would he do such a thing! They didn't bother anyone!".

"You seem to miss them. You'll join them soon enough", Larxene said.

She raised up her arms and gathered up the lightning bolts of her barrier. It formed a small yellow orb in her hand. She brought it before her and pushed it towards Rinoa. Four thin bolts of lightning shoot out at her from the orb at a quick rate, and Rinoa was unable to dodge. It hit her on impact, lifting her up in the air. She tried to move, but she couldn't even feel her arms or legs.

"Let me go!", Rinoa shouted.

"Why? Don't you want to be with your friends? I'm sure they miss you dearly", Larxene said.

The lightning faded, but Rinoa was still paralyzed entirely. She just stood there in place, unable to move at all. Larxene walked towards her, smirking. She stopped in front of her and punched her hard in the gut. Rinoa groaned, feeling as if the wind got knocked right out of her. Larxene slapped her hard against her face.

"You should've just died when I threw you towards the fire, girl", she said. "You're lucky I'm in a very good mood or else this death would be very painful".

"Let me go! I have to see Lenne! I have to tell her…goodbye", Rinoa said sadly, accepting the death before her.

"Oh! So you've accepted death? Good…I'll make this quick", Larxene said as she jumped back.

She began laughing loudly as she lifted her hands back in the air, summoning the power of lightning again. Rinoa tried to feel her arms and legs, but it was no use. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was it. She could hear the power of the lightning grow louder and louder, and she knew this one attack would kill her. She bit her lip and held back the tears, looking at Larxene full of hatred. Larxene noticed and smirked.

"That's it! Look at me with hatred! It only makes me happier!", Larxene shouted.

Once she summoned up enough power, she released the lightning bolts, and they hit Rinoa from the ceiling instantly. She put her arms down, and Rinoa let out a bloodcurdling scream. Larxene only laughed as she watched Rinoa get burned to a crisp by the lightning. Her skin quickly burnt up, and soon, her muscles and bones turned to ash . As the lightning faded, the ashes of her body dropped to the ground in a huge pile. Larxene grinned and saw her heart hovering over her ashes. She retrieved it and looked at the ashes.

"You should've ran…", Larxene said with an evil laugh as she spit on the ashes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion knocked on the door of Karen's room. He heard murmuring from behind the door, but once he knocked, it stopped. The door opened, and he looked down and saw the little red-haired girl with red eyes, looking at him blankly.

"Yes, sir. May I help you?", Karen asked.

"I see that you're praying…some more", Zexion said, trying to get in the room.

"Yes, I am. That's all I ever do. Come in", Karen said as she stepped aside and let the man come in.

He observed the room, noticing all the religious artifacts all around the room. The room was very dark, and the only light they had were the candles that she put by her carvings of Buddha. He sat down on the bed, and she sat down on her knees by the candles. She closed her eyes and began chanting again. He sighed, getting tired of it quickly. He walked towards her and snatched her up on her feet by her arm that was dangling in the air.

"What in heavens are you doing, sir?", Karen shouted, tugging her arm away from him. "I'm praying! You're being disrespectful to my god".

"Oh! So you think you're worshiping a real god? What have you done with your life, Karen?", he asked sharply.

"I've done plenty of things. I've prayed daily more than…and…I received many blessings because of it", Karen answered.

"What blessings? A blessing to pray some more. I bet you haven't come out of your room once. Your god has sucked the life out of you without you even knowing it. Your skin is a deathly pale color, and you look like you haven't slept in days. Tell me what REAL god does that?", he snapped, grabbing her arm again.

She said nothing else. She was silenced by his strong words. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she searched her thoughts and deep feelings. She couldn't believe his words were true, but she couldn't help to realize the aching fact that it was true. He smirked at her and lead her towards the bed, sitting her down.

He knew that this was going to be an easy job for him. He kissed her cheek and began working on her neckline. She was frozen, and it wasn't because of his power and presence either. He sighed sadly. He was really hoping that there would have been a small fight or a something like when he killed Lulu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Neese. You've got to get out of this depressed mood", Lacus said, sitting by Neese on the bed. "I'm so tired of seeing you frown. I'm sure Squall's alive. He's not the type to just die easy like that. You've been this way for two years. It's time to let loose".

"You just don't understand…I really loved Squall, but he never loved me in return. Instead, he got with Rinoa. I sucked it up, pretending to accept their relationship, but I can't anymore. I spent so much time with him", Neese explained, holding back her tears.

"You're not the only one Squall turned down. Many girls loved him too, and it took Rinoa years just so he would actually talk to her", Lacus said, looking at Neese with concern.

"I guess I'll keep that in mind", Neese said, putting a small smile on her face.

Lacus smiled, thinking that her friend was finally getting rid of her depressed stage. She felt something tap her foot and looked down. She saw a tiny little vine hitting her leg. Neese noticed her looking down and saw the vine too.

"Where did that come from?", Lacus asked as she reached down the grab it.

Suddenly, the vine shot up from the ground, and it was way thicker than they thought it was. It curled around her waist, lifting her up in the air before they could anything. It snatched her across the room and pushed her into the nearest wall. She screamed, and Neese tried everything in her power to rip the vine, but it was too thick and strong.

The doors of her room flung open, and the girls heard an evil laughter. Another vine that was attached to the one that has a hold of Lacus shot up from the ground and wrapped around Neese's wrists. It threw her back on the bed, pinning her there by her arms. The laughter grew louder, and Lacus saw a man with mahogany-colored hair enter the room.

"You're that guy Rinoa told us about! Marluxia!", Lacus shouted, angrily.

"Ah, so you have heard of me", Marluxia said with an evil chuckle as he stepped inside the room.

Neese looked above her and only caught a glimpse of him. To them, he seemed to be glowing with a white aura. The same aura appeared on the vines, which tightened their grip on the girls on impact. He walked towards Neese on the bed and examined her thoroughly up and down her body. He seemed to be undressing her with his eyes.

"Hm…I wonder if I should kill you first or your other pretty friend over there on the wall", he said.

"Please, Marluxia…sir. Can you tell us why you have to kill us?", Neese said, gulping.

"To teach your clumsy Lenne that she should do her duties correctly the first time I assign them to her", he growled.

"What did you assign her?", Neese asked, trying to get him distracted.

"That's none of your business", Marluxia said as he crawled towards her on the bed.

"Don't hurt her!", Lacus shouted, struggling against the vines that held her back.

Marluxia grew angry and made a small, thick vine from the ones holding her wrists come up and wrapped around her head, covering her mouth. He smirked when she got silent and turned his attention back on Neese who he saw trying to get out of the bed. He grabbed her foot and threw her before him on the bed. She struggled against him, but he held her down.

Lacus looked at the floor and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. When she heard the screams of her friend, she merely closed her eyes tighter and clenched her fists, refusing to let the tears fall. She couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, she heard a lot of rumbling as if something was breaking through the ground and then a bloodcurdling scream and her eyes snapped open. She cried out loudly when she saw another huge vine going right through Neese's body.

Marluxia got up and made all the vines in the room disappear slowly. As soon as Lacus was unbounded she landed on her feet. Tears were falling from her eyes. She charged at him with a mad fury and a raised fist. He caught it, and she opened her eyes back up and saw Neese's body dwindling quickly. He threw her on the bed next to the place where Neese's body used to be.

"Don't worry. Neexsee will be joining you in a few moments", he said, getting on the bed again.

"Neexsee?", asked Lacus.

He said nothing else as he got on top of her. She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. She couldn't understand how he could have so much stamina and also why he couldn't just let them live. She was unable to hold back her tears anymore and let them loose. They fell constantly down her cheeks, but he didn't care one bit as he used his hands to undress her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay…tell me again why we couldn't just leave Sora at home?", asked Riku as he held on to the front seats of the Gummi ship.

"Because I wanted to come", Sora said from his seat in the back.

"He's so stubborn", Donald said in the passenger seat right beside the pilot seat.

"We have to go see Leon and Cid to see if they know where Castle Oblivion", King Mickey (who was at the pilot seat, flying the Gummi ship) said. "I haven't a clue where it is".

"Garsh! At least we get to see Leon and them again", Goofy said.

"Yeah…I wonder what they're up to", Sora said with a sigh as he looked out at the universe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for the breakfast, Merlin!", Yuffie shouted, then yawned tiredly.

Yuffie, Aerith, Lenne, Merlin, Cid, and Leon were all sitting at Merlin's table on the left side of his house. After everyone was done, Merlin used his magic to levitate the dishes towards and wash them off in the sink. As Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin chattered away Leon and Lenne were quiet. Suddenly, Merlin elbowed Leon and went up to the younger man as if to tell him something.

"Don't worry, sonny. I won't tell them you cook the breakfast", he said to him, making Leon growl slightly.

Merlin laughed. Yuffie and Aerith didn't notice what Merlin said to Leon because they were still talking. Lenne only listened to the girls and wizard rant on about the protection of the world and how Yuffie was going to train harder so she won't be tired after fighting Heartless. Suddenly, they all heard a loud knock on the door. Yuffie was the first to jump up.

"I'll get it!", she shouted and ran over to the door.

She opened and smiled a huge smile. The others couldn't see who she was smiling at because of where they were sitting. A man with spiky blonde hair walked into the room. He wore some sort of blue jean outfit and one sleeve was shorter than the other. He didn't even give Yuffie one glance as he walked in. Lenne stared at him, questioning his outfit in her mind.

"Cloud!", Aerith said as she got and ran over to hug him.

"Lenne, meet Cloud. Cloud, meet Lenne, our new guest", Yuffie said, introducing the two.

Cloud merely looked at her with his icy blue eyes. It only made her shiver to look at him. He seemed cold, almost like Leon and Marluxia. She shook it off as he sat down at the table with them. He put his elbows on the table and supported his head on his hand. Lenne noticed his had golden claws on his glove.

"Cloud, why don't you eat, boy?", Cid asked.

"Because I don't want to…", he answered bluntly, making the room fall silent.

"Somebody come quick!", they heard a familiar yell outside.

Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith were the first ones to get up and run outside. Lenne stayed seated, staring over Cloud's head to look at the door. She would take quick glances at his face, not wanting to catch another gaze from his haunting eyes. She noticed his eyes were closed as if he was thinking.

"Thanks, you guys! It seems the Heartless around here are getting stronger!", she heard a very familiar voice from outside.

She got up and ran past Cloud who didn't even seem fazed as his hair was blown back from the wind caused by Lenne's rushing. As soon as she got outside she saw the backs of Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith blocking her view of who was there.

"You're just rusty, Sora…", Leon said.

"Sora?", Lenne screamed in her mind. "What is he doing here?".

She suddenly felt sore. She remembered the deep and painful wounds she received on her last fight with Sora. She really didn't want to face him again, but an image of an angry Marluxia popped into her head. She felt strong chills go up and down her spine. She gulped as Leon turned around to point at her.

"Lenne's here. She said she wanted to see you", he said.

"LENNE?", Sora shouted, shocked.

"Yes, why are you so-?", Aerith began as Sora ran up to them, pushing them aside.

Lenne wanted to run so bad. Her mind was telling her to, but her body was scared stiff. She watched as Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith step aside, leaving Sora in the middle. His eyes widen at the sight of her. His mouth hung open, and Lenne made a timid smile.

"You! It's really you! You almost killed me!", he shouted, causing the others to gasp.

"Oh! So that's the sorceress that had the powerful spells!", Goofy shouted.

"Lenne? How could you?", Aerith asked, shocked.

"I had to…", Lenne said sadly.

"No, you don't **have** to kill anyone", Leon said angrily.

"I've heard enough!", Lenne shouted, lifting up her hand.

"Oh, no! Another spell!", Donald yelled.

"Duck!", yelled Sora to his friends as he lifted up the Keyblade to protect himself.

Lenne's eyes grew red as she powered up the small black ball in her hand. She felt her own power control her as the ball grew bigger and bigger. Leon made sure that Yuffie and Aerith were in the house as he stood by Sora's side with his gunblade in hand.

"Why didn't you go inside?", Sora asked.

"I don't take orders from little kids", Leon said, making Sora smile.

The four of them (Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon) saw faint electric sparks surround the ball like an aura, but they stood their ground. Lenne began to glow with a black aura herself as she began floating in the air. Suddenly, she sent the huge ball hurdling towards them. She turned back to normal as she landed back on her feet. She heard loud yells and tried everything in her power not to break down in tears. She heard the sound of rushing wind and knew a weapon was coming towards her. Doing a back flip, she dodged the huge ninja weapon completely.

"You killed them! I hate you!", she heard Yuffie yell and turned around.

She saw Yuffie and Aerith charging towards her, screaming loudly. She looked behind them and saw Cloud at the door, glaring at her angrily. She heard the weapon Yuffie threw at her come rushing back and did another back flip, causing the weapon to hit the girls instead of her. The weapon hit them in the head, knocking them unconscious. It kept going and flew towards Cloud. He only lifted up his hand and grabbed it. He crushed it with his one hand and threw it on the ground, staring at Lenne.

"You'll pay for hurting them", he said.

The two of them looked to the side where Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Leon were and saw that they were all lying on the ground, unconscious. Cloud took this chance and charged at her with his huge sword. She saw him coming towards her in the corner of her eye and made a portal for her escape.

"Please forgive me. Marluxia told me to do it! I didn't mean to hurt them! I promise", she shouted as she hopped into the portal, vanishing from Cloud's sight.

Cloud stopped abruptly upon seeing Lenne disappear into the portal. He growled slightly. Cid and Merlin stood at the door and gasped at all the destruction. The stone walls were broken, and debris was everywhere. They saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith badly hurt and instantly went to their side. Cloud stood and watched them carry the injured into the house.

"Next time you all should watch who you invite into the house with you", Cloud said to them.

**A/N:** Wow! This was a loooooooooooooooooooooong chapter! I hope you liked it. I hate that Lenne's friends had to die, but they had to. Please Review!


	7. Forgiveness and The Gathering

**Chapter Seven:**

Lenne came running out of the portal. She had a slight smile on her face as she ran up the many steps to the thirteenth floor. Once she got there, she was out of breath. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

'Hm? Maybe I should take a peep in Rinoa's room to see what she's doing?', Lenne thought.

She walked down to the twelfth floor and knocked on the door. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind. She knew that she didn't even check to see if Sora died. She really didn't want to kill the boy. She got her thoughts together and decided to that she had another reason to visit Rinoa. She heard no answer and knocked again.

"Rinoa? Are you there?", she asked.

It was deathly quiet all over the castle. She sensed that something wasn't right, but shook it off. She got tired of knocking and opened the door. She saw her friend lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, humming slightly to herself. Lenne walked over to her.

"Rinoa? What's wrong? I knocked on your door, but you wouldn't answer", Lenne said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Who is this Rinoa you speak of?", her friend asked.

"That's your name…", Lenne said, confused.

"No, you're very mistaken. My name's Nixora" she answered.

"Alright, Rinoa. Stop playing around…this is serious. I need your advice", Lenne said, laughing.

Nixora sat up and began to get up from the bed, looking at Lenne angrily, "You think I'm lying? Wretch!".

Nixora grew angry and slapped Lenne harshly across the face. Lenne's head spun in the other direction, and Lenne could have sworn she saw stars. She quickly shook it off and glared at Rinoa angrily, rubbing her cheek where she hit her.

"Why'd you do that for? What have you done with Rinoa?", Lenne snapped.

"There was a Rinoa here, but she died a…painful death", Nixora said with a smirk, getting into a fighting position.

"I don't want to fight you. Please! You're my best friend!", Lenne said with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Who did this to you?".

"Who did it is none of your business. You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell out of my room", Nixora said, turning her back to Lenne and lifting up a hand to count. "Five…four…".

Lenne sniffled and ran out of the room. Nixora continued to count. She had a huge smirk on her face as she closed her eyes. She only glanced back once to see if Lenne was gone. Lenne ran frantically down the hall to look for Marluxia. She wanted to see him badly, knowing he would know what was up with Rinoa. She heard a loud battle cry and footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Nixora running after her quickly.

"Better run, girl!", she heard Nixora shout.

Lenne quickly ran up the stairs and dashed towards Marluxia's room at the end of the hall of the thirteenth floor. When she got there, she just barged into the room. She saw Marluxia by his bed without a shirt on about to get in the bed. He looked at her and smiled.

"You completed your mission?", he asked.

Before she could answer, she felt something tackled her to the ground. She was flipped over, and she saw Nixora on top of her with an evil smile on her face. She struggled under her, and Nixora lifted her fist to punch her. She closed her eyes, and just as she was about to punch her, she heard a gasp coming from Nixora. She opened her eyes and saw Marluxia holding Nixora's hand in his.

"You hurt her, Nixora, and you die", he growled, making her get up quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one gave me orders to not hurt the human", she apologized.

"Marluxia, what happened to her?", Lenne asked him, looking up into his midnight blue eyes.

He looked at her and smiled again. He embraced her in his arms and put his nose on her hair to smell her sweet scent again. She tried to struggle, but his strong embrace slowed her reactions a lot. She closed her eyes and rested against his strong chest. Abruptly, he grew angry and grabbed her shirt. She gasped and looked at him, shocked. He threw her on the bed. She watched the angry look on his face disappear.

"Your friends are dead. All of them. They are Nobodies now…beings with who are not really existing but do exist. They have no human emotions", he explained to her, looking into her sad and confused brown eyes.

"Wha-? How could you!", she yelled, crying.

"I was thinking the same thing when you failed to kill the boy", he said calmly.

"But I killed him! He's dead!", Lenne yelled; her tears fell heavily down her cheeks.

Nixora looked at them questionably. She looked down at her hands. All of the words they said to each other were flowing through her mind. She clenched her fist and glared at them. She turned to walk out of the room and bumped right into Larxene. Larxene growled and pushed Nixora on the ground.

"Is this little wretch annoying you, lo- I mean Marluxia?", she said with a faint blush (she couldn't believe she was about to call him something else).

"Leave, Larxene. Gather the others and brings them here. I don't believe this wench killed Sora at all", he said.

Larxene left immediately. Marluxia turned back to Lenne only to get hit by a fireball. He groaned as he tried to block his face with his arms. The fireball scarred him deeply, and it knocked him back a couple of feet. Once he recovered, he saw Lenne charging after him. He sighed amusedly and looked at Nixora.

"Nixora, go outside and lock the doors. Don't let anyone in. This will get a little violent", he said as Nixora nodded and ran out.

Lenne threw a fist at him, and Marluxia caught it. She pulled her fist back and sent a furry of punches at him. He dodged all of them and slapped her harshly across the face, ending her into the wall headfirst. He watched as she hit the wall and didn't get up. He smirked and approached her slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's taking Sora, Goofy, and Donald so long?", King Mickey asked, still in the ship with Riku.

"I don't know. I'm going to see", Riku said as he walked towards the exit.

"I'm coming too", King Mickey said as they walked out the exit together and entered Hollow Bastion.

The first person they saw was Cloud, leaning against the wall. He looked at them, and the two of them returned the stranger's glance. The blonde chuckled and ran a hand threw his spiky blonde hair.

"You two looking for Sora, Goofy, and Donald?", he asked.

"Yeah, but how'd ya know?", King Mickey asked.

"A guess…", Cloud said, getting up from the wall. "Follow me…".

"That guy look suspicious…", Riku whispered to King Mickey.

"He might just lead us to Sora, Goofy, and Donald", King Mickey said as he ran after Cloud first.

Riku sighed and followed them. Cloud walked slowly and at his own pace. King Mickey and Riku followed behind, preparing for anything. The three of them entered the Merlin's house. They saw the Merlin going from injured person to another hastily while Cid was on the computer, running things through. Merlin turned around and saw them at the door.

"You two must be Riku and King Mickey? How good of you to come!", Merlin said half-happily.

"How'd ya know?", King Mickey asked.

"I can tell by your clothes that you're a king, and Sora, Goofy, and Donald talk about you two all the time", he answered. "Come…see your friends".

The two of them walked over to the wizard instantly and looked over the body of Donald. They were all in separate beds next to each other against the wall. Donald was sound asleep with a big knot on his head. They noticed the same thing on Goofy's head. King Mickey grimaced in a slight temporary horror. Riku saw the scarred, bruised, and scratched up body of Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon. He was the first to see Sora's body in the middle. He stared at Sora, hoping that he was going to be ok.

"Oh, great. Now I have to play nurse…again…", he joked with a slight chuckled.

"By the look of their wounds, it'll take almost a week for them to heal as long as I continue to use my cure spells on them twice a day", Merlin said to Riku who nodded.

"Ya mind if we stay here? To see them when they're well?", King Mickey asked.

"Of course! It'd be my pleasure to let you two stay!", Merlin said. "Cloud, Cid, and the other three you saw laying down on the beds with Sora, Goofy, and Donald usually sleep in the castle. You can stay there. It'll get kind of crowded if we all stay in this house. Cid or Cloud will show you how to get there".

"Alright", King Mickey said as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

Riku continued to stare at the injured people. His blue eyes would always fall on the spiky brown-haired boy who seemed hurt the worst. He didn't want to admit it, but he was deeply worried about his friend. He knew if he didn't return Sora home safely either Kairi or Sora's mother would kill him for sure. He felt eyes on him and looked up. He caught Cloud's gaze on him. The blonde looked at the silver-haired youth with distrust and walked out of the door. King Mickey got up and watched the blonde walk out.

"Wait up!", he cried as he ran after him. "Come on, Riku. I'm tired. You can come with us if you are too".

"I'm staying…", Riku said calmly.

"Suit yourself…", King Mickey said as he caught up with the impatient blonde.

Riku took a seat and watched the injured people. He couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off them. He felt that if he did they'll get hurt again or maybe even killed. Hours passed, and he began to doze off. He tried very hard to stay awake, but it was useless so he fell asleep in the chair.

"Sonny….sonny…wake up!", he heard a loud voice shout at him.

He groaned loudly and tried to open his eyes. It was a hard task, seeing that he was very tired. Once he got them open, his vision was blurred, but he could see a blonde middle-aged standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. When his vision finally focused, he saw the blonde smiling at him.

"'Bout time, boy! I thought someone had drugged you or you'd gone rabid!", the man said, chuckling a little. "The name's Cid, and you must be Riku".

"That's me…", Riku said softly.

"Come on. Let me take you to your room in the castle. You're tired, and you don't need to sleep here", Cid said, reaching his hand out to help lift the youth up.

"Thanks…", Riku said as he grabbed the man's hand, and the man lifted him on his feet.

"Let's go…", Cid said as he began walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Merlin".

"Goodnight", Merlin said, reading a book.

The blonde man and silver-haired boy walked out into the night in Hollow Bastion. Riku thought it was more pretty that way. He was surprised no heartless crossed their path, and he was thankful for that. Cid was ahead of him, and he was lagging behind slowly. Every time he noticed, he'd run after Cid. He was so happy when he finally laid on the soft sheets in the castle of Hollow Bastion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Marluxia, why?", she asked. "Why…why did you have to take my friends? They were the only things I had left".

Marluxia observed Lenne carefully as she slept beside him on his bed. He was laying on his side, staring at her closely like a hawk does its prey. She was turning furiously in the bed, and tears fell down her cheeks constantly, but she never woke up. He almost feared she was going to drown or choke on her own tears. He finally grew tired of her moving and held her in his arms tightly, so she couldn't move. Because of that, he was also able to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene stared outside of her window, thinking heavily to herself. In the corner of her eye, she caught of the young girl she knew by the name of Silvia. She looked completely different to her now. Larxene only glared at her, and the girl smirked in response to the evil glare.

"What is wrong, Larxene? You don't look happy", the girl said.

"We don't have "real" emotions, kid", Larxene said angrily. "What is your name anyway?".

"It's Slixvia, and I remember that your name is Larxene", the girl said.

"Very good… now get the hell away from me", Larxene snapped.

"I want to help you. You seem stressed", she said.

Larxene only turned to glare at the girl. Slixvia returned her glare with a blank look. She sat down on the bed and laid back against the headboard, never breaking the blonde's glare. Larxene finally sighed and broke the gaze.

"Why do you even want to help me?", Larxene asked, sitting on the bed.

"You let me stay in your room, even though I died anyway like you said, but you still haven't kicked me out yet", Slixvia answered, smiling.

Larxene got up and headed towards the door. Slixvia watched her, wondering what she was doing. Her movements were slow. She opened the door and looked back at the white-haired girl who continued to stare at her. Slixvia noticed a faint sadness in her eyes.

"Follow me unless you just want to get blown into the darkness by Marluxia", she said with a smirk and walked out of the door.

"I'm coming", Slixvia said as she got up quickly and ran out the door after her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia was in a deep slumber. Flashes of random memories kept appearing to him in the darkness. Most of them were of his past life. Once again, he saw himself in a quiet flower shop on an island. This time, he had a small baby cradled in his arms. The baby looked so peaceful in his arms as he looked up at his father with big midnight blue eyes. He had curly blonde and brownish hair.

"One day, Marvin, you'll own this shop AND this island", he said to his son.

"Mauliar (A/N: Pronounced Ma-lee-ar), make sure you-", said a woman with long brown and blondish hair as she stepped out from the room in the back of the shop.

She saw her husband with her son in his arms and smiled happily. She approached them slowly and hugged her husband from behind. The man chuckled, and she put her hands over his eyes. The baby looked up at them and cooed softly.

"Guess who?", the woman said to him.

"Hm…I dunno. Could it be, Irvina? Or maybe her brother, Irvine?", he said with a laugh.

She laughed and pushed him away from her, "Mauliar! My brother and I aren't that alike!".

Mauliar suddenly turned towards her, putting his index finger to his lips, "Sh! Marvin's sleeping".

Irvina gasped and rushed over to him, taking the baby out of his arms, "Oh, really! About time! It took you hours to get him to sleep!".

Mauliar smiled and walked out of the flower shop. He watched as his wife entered into the back room and disappeared. He sighed and saw the beautiful orange horizon and the setting sun. He walked out on the beach of his island and sat right where the waves hit the sands. He was so happy and at peace.

0000000000000000

Marluxia groaned in his sleep, trying to wake up from the happy memory that he thought was a nightmare. His vision alternated, and he saw a woman in a black cloak. He squinted his eyes, noticing that the woman was not Larxene. Immediately, she twisted around, facing him, and took off her hood. He saw that the woman had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Lenne, what are you doing here? Where did you get that cloak?", he asked her.

She chuckled and said, "From you. You gave me one, remember?".

His dream faded out after that. He felt something cool and hard pressed against his neck. He groaned as he woke up, and his eyes fell back on the brunette girl he was watching earlier. He looked down and saw a big, metal knife pressed against his neck. He looked back up at Lenne who had a sinister look on her face.

"You killed my friends…and now you have to die", she growled.

He smirked, "You can't do it".

She gasped, then got focused again, "Yes, I can".

He put his hand on the hand that held the knife as a reflex, "How come you haven't done it already?".

"I…", was all she could get out.

He noticed her grip on the knife was loosening. He smirked again and grabbed the knife from his neck without even cutting himself. She gasped, then burst into tears. She fell back on her knees and cried her eyes out. He looked at her and sighed. He almost pitied her. He sat up and held her in arms again, making her sit on his lap. She cried even harder, but he didn't care. Once again, he took in her intoxicating scent and closed his eyes. He hugged her tighter without even realizing it himself.

'What am I doing?', he asked himself.

He kissed her head and laid her back down on the bed on her back. She hit him in his strong chest rapidly in a temporary fit of rage. He let her, knowing she was filled with sorrow at the moment. He looked into her sad, brown eyes as he got on top of her. He put his index finger on her lip.

"Hush…", he whispered softly to her.

Lenne silenced herself, and Marluxia removed his finger from her lips. She noticed the moonlight on him made him even more handsome. He smirked when she stopped crying and began to ran his hand down the curves of her body to her hip. She flinched at his touch, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. His kiss was passionate and slow, almost making her want to fall asleep. He removed her shirt with swiftness and instantly reached down at her skirt. He tugged on it and started to slide it down her small hips.

Underneath the pretty skirt she had were a pair of light blue panties with a purple rose on them. He looked at them with amusement. She noticed the look on his face and smiled. He looked back at her and shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her again. She just laid there, confused and shy about her feelings. He took off his cloak and the remainder of their clothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene and Slixvia knocked on the door of the room on the tenth floor. A girl with long blonde hair answered. She looked at them with distrust immediately. Slixvia had to look under Larxene's arms to see the blonde since she was so short.

"Who are you?", the blonde asked.

"I am Slixvia, and-", Slixvia began, but Larxene shut her up with a low growl.

"The name's Larxene, and you're coming with us. If you don't like that, then the master of this castle, Marluxia, will be very angry", Larxene said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Who is this Marluxia anyway?", the blonde said, faking fear.

"Yaxa, I'm about to go", said another blonde who approached them at the door. "Ah! Just what we need…more blondes…".

"Marluxia…", Larxene said, getting angry, "is the master of this castle. If you don't want to come, then I'll just handle you myself".

"Oh, yeah! Marluxia! I remember a girl named Rinoa telling me about him. What does he want?", the blonde with the shorter hair said.

"Stixquis, you can't be actually interested in going?", Yaxa scoffed.

Larxene grew quiet and began to walk off with Slixvia and Stixquis following her. Yaxa growled loudly and stomped her feet in a fit of rage. She followed them, and Stixquis got happy and hugged her friend. Larxene stared at the floor. She knew something was not right.

'I just proposed to them that I was going to fight them, but I never did. What's wrong with me? I fight all the time when I say I'm going to! It's this fuckin' wretch who gave me her power! Irvina…why did you give me your powers? As if I need them!', Larxene thought to herself.

The four of them came to the steps of the tenth floor. Slixvia told them that Larxene had to get every Nobody to the thirteenth floor, so the four of them decided to split up. Slixvia went with Larxene, and Yaxa went with Stixquis.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia position himself before Lenne's entrance. She could not help but feel the nagging feeling of being uncomfortable and frightened out of her mind. He read her emotions based on the scared look on her face and smirked.

He put her legs on either side of his waist and plunged deep within her tiny, virginal hole. She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulders instantly. He ignored her screaming and began thrusting in and out of her at a quick and swift pace.

"Oh, Marluxia! Stop please! It hurts!", she screamed and begged.

He looked at her with an angry look on his face, and she bit her lip. He kept going and got on his knees so he could position himself better. She felt tears stain her cheeks and tried to hold them back as much as possible. He threw her legs over his shoulders and got back on top of her, pulling himself even deeper inside her.

The pleasure soon conquered the pain, and she found herself moaning beneath him loudly. She gripped and sheets and arched her back as the pleasure ran through her like a mad virus. He grabbed her hips and pulled them on him, and she bucked her hips against him.

Suddenly, she felt a great wave of astounding pleasure and liquid dripping down her leg. She let out a loud pleasurable scream, and he grunted even louder when he felt her lady juices spill on him. He continued to thrust in and out of her until finally he pumped his fluids into her.

He let out a sigh as he continued to pump into her, even when he was done. She grew very tired and passed out underneath him. After he was done (this time), he laid his head on her flat stomach, feeling the heat of her body.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene and Slixvia gathered Luxlu, Kaxren, and Laxus (A/N: If you don't know these people, refer to the first chapter. It'll have their names then their Nobody names) and stood at the steps of the thirteenth floor. As the five of them, excluding Larxene, were having random conversations with each other, Larxene stayed quiet. She suddenly felt sad, but knew it could not be real since she was not real herself. They all heard footsteps.

"Could that be them?", Luxlu asked.

"More than likely", Slixvia said.

They saw that it actually was a gray-haired man and a red-haired man. The men both looked at them with confused looks on their faces. Luxlu gasped when she first saw them and bowed partially.

"Zexion! What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Damn, did Marluxia order all of us to come here?", came the voice of Stixquis as her, Thextlea, Neexse', and Yaxa walked up the steps.

"Lexaeus is even here", Yaxa pointed out.

"What do you mean Marluxia order all of us to come here?", Zexion asked, looking at all the girls, and stopping at Larxene. "What is wrong with you, Larxene?".

"Marluxia order me to bring the girls here. I wasn't expecting you at all", she answered and started walking down the hall to their master's room.

The girls and men followed her down the long hall in the thirteenth floor. It was the longest hall out of all the floors in the castle. They all traveled in one big group, and Lexaeus and Zexion were in the back. They stopped when they saw a raven-haired girl with brown streaks in her hair. She was leaning against the wall, sleeping. Larxene took a step forward, and the girl instantly woke up groggily. She looked at them all and gasped.

"Marluxia said no is allowed in the room right now. He told me that tell you all to wait here until he comes", the girl said.

"Nixora, what the hell are you talking about. Who's in there with him?", Larxene asked with a growl.

"That sorceress", she answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia groaned in comfort and pulled out of the sleeping body of Lenne. He heard loud yelling outside of his room and growled. He punched the bridge of his nose as if he had a painful headache. He looked back at her naked and peaceful body and sighed. He grabbed his clothes and put them on slowly, not wanting to leave and deal with his followers. Once he slipped his cloak on (which was the last thing he had to put on), he walked towards the door.

**A/N:** Another glorious chapter! I hope all of the readers still like it. If you have any questions, email me. I'm still stuck on which pairing I should choose. Should I pick either Lenne/Marluxia or Larxene/Marluxia? I know that I put Marluxia/Larxene at first for the categorizing thing, but I don't know if I want it to stay. Email with your suggestions. I'll be typing up the next chapter tomorrow! Sayonara!


	8. The Meaning of It All

**A/N:** Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far (especially Dra-gon24o1). I really appreciate it. I'm thinking about making another story with Marluxia in it, but I don't know what it's going to be about. I love the character so much, even though I don't know what he REALLY acts like. I'm going to make a Leon story once I finished writing it. If you have suggestions for me, email me or review my stories. Sorry for the stalling…ENJOY THE STORY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Eight:**

As soon as Marluxia put his hand on the door, it flung open, knocking him back a couple of feet. He glared evilly at whoever barged into his room like that. He saw a huge ball of electricity and instantly knew that it was Larxene who had run into his room. He saw her in the middle of the ball looking very, very angry. She turned to face, and he noticed her eyes were white in her rage. He saw that his cloak was still unzipped, showing off his muscular chest.

When she saw this, she made her ball of lightning disappear and landed on her feet. She glared at him angrily. She didn't know why she was so angry with him. She walked towards him, as he just stood there dumbfounded. She grabbed the collar part of his cloak and made him look her in the eyes. The others came in, watching the scene with interest.

"What the hell were you doing with that…that sorceress?", she yelled at his face.

She knew that she didn't want to say that. In fact, she didn't even mean to barge into the room like that. She felt something or someone control her body, and she knew it was none other than his wife.

"Larxene…", Marluxia scoffed. "You know not to barge into my room like that. You also know NOT to yell at me".

"I don't care! I love you. I can't believe I gave you my body and mind, and you do this to me!", Larxene shouted.

She wanted to cover her mouth so badly, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her, making her even angrier. He looked at her in complete shock, but it didn't show on his face. He couldn't believe that the usually arrogant and sadistic woman was getting emotional with him. He saw that her icy blue eyes stared at him with so much hurt that it almost affected him.

"Leave…", he said to her calmly.

"I won't! Not until you answer me!", she shouted. 'For the love of God, why won't I shut up!'.

He looked at her in confusion, then he got out of her grip. He brushed past her and waked towards the others. She looked at him with a mix of emotions on her face. He approached the others who had abruptly stopped talking about him as soon as he stood before them.

"Return to your rooms. We will talk of the bigger mission tomorrow", he said to them, and all of them, except for Zexion and Lexaeus, left.

Zexion stood forward and looked at Marluxia with a look of frustration on his face, "Marluxia, what is it that you actually plan to do?".

"Tomorrow, you shall know", he answered.

Zexion glared at him and stomped out of the room, followed by Lexaeus who just quietly walked out. Marluxia sighed and turned to look at Lenne who was still sleeping, then he looked at Larxene. He approached her, and she only stood there, watching him come to her. Once he stood before her, she glared at him, but he didn't care.

"Larxene, what is the matter with you?", he asked.

"It's you. That's what's the matter with me!", she answered.

"I did nothing to you", he said calmly.

"Don't you remember right before we killed all of Lenne's friends that special moment between us?", she began, feeling tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

He titled his head to side, thinking heavily, "Hm…I guess…but why? What's the point?".

"Didn't you feel anything?", she asked, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"We're not real, Larxene. I don't "feel" anything", he answered.

"You obviously feel something for that little wench, do you?", she asked angrily as she started walking towards the sleeping girl.

He only watched her, not saying anything. He knew very well that this definitely was not the Larxene he knew. She looked at him as she continued to take steps towards the bed. When she saw that Lenne was naked, she gasped in disgust and covered her with the bed sheets. She looked back at him with the same look.

"You…fucked her?", she asked, more to herself than him.

He suddenly laughed, making her even more angry, "Larxene, don't you even know how to control your own body?".

"Huh?", she asked, confused.

"This isn't like you at all. I know something is possessing you", he answered, still laughing. "Why don't you just sleep and relax for the rest of the night?".

"I needed to tell you how I felt", she said softly, starting to get silent.

He sighed and confronted her, pulling her into an embrace, "If you want to know so bad, I don't care for the girl like you assume".

"Then why'd you fuck her?", she asked, pressing her head against his chest.

"To get her to trust me enough so she could finish her mission", he answered.

"Oh…", she said, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you".

With that, she walked off and left the room. He watched her go with a look of confusion. Once she was gone, he closed the door and leaned up against it. His eyes were closed in deep thought.

'What the hell is wrong with her?', he thought to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku woke up groggily. He noticed that he laying half way on the bed, and his top half was on the floor. He wiped the drool off his face and got up to stretch. He looked out of the nearest window in his room and saw that it was still kind of dark. He didn't care. He was going to get dressed and see Sora again.

As he let the hot water run down his back, he began to think of the past and present. Is the darkness that controlled him for so long really gone for good? He didn't know, and he pondered on it for a moment. He then began thinking of Sora. Who could of gave him those horrible wounds all over his body? He, of course, knew it was a sorceress, but he also knew that all the threatening witches they knew of were dead. At least, for now.

He got out of the shower and put on his usual comfy clothes. He left the bathroom and snuck out of the castle without waking anyone up. Surprisingly, he got to Merlin's house without encountering any heartless or nobody in any shape or form.

Riku entered Merlin's house to find the old wizard sleeping with his face in a book. He smirked and walked past him quietly, not making one single sound. Once he began to walk past the injured people, he looked for Sora. He found his brunette friend where he found him last time, sleeping peacefully. He saw his weapon, the Keyblade, in his arms, laying on his chest. Riku reached out for it and grabbed it, lifting it up in the air so he could get a good at it.

'This little weapon is what tore us apart in the first place? I'm glad that's over…', he thought to himself as he put the weapon back in place on Sora's chest. 'Hopefully, you'll wake up soon. I need to know the name of that sorceress who did this to you guys'.

"Riku?", he heard Sora groan, making him jump a little.

"Sora! Are you alright?", he asked, noticing that his hand was still on Sora's hand.

He observed Sora as he moved in his sleep. He wondered if he was going to wake up sooner than tomorrow. He saw the boy's eyes fluttering as if he were trying to wake up and smiled. When he saw cerulean blue eyes fall on him, he smiled and hugged the boy even in his weakened state. The boy gasped and groaned in discomfort, and Riku instantly pulled away from him. He noticed a small blood stain on his jacket.

"Sora, why do you continue to keep getting yourself into trouble?", Riku asked with the smile still on his face.

"It was just…so fast…and so quick. Before I could even dodge, that dark ball hit us and ripped us to shreds. The pain was…unbelievable", he muttered, making Riku look at him in interest.

"Who are you talking about?", he asked.

"Her name's Lenne…", Sora answered.

"Lenne, huh?", Riku relied. "Don't worry, Sora. Merlin said you guys will be completely well in a week. Just rest…if she comes back, I'll kill her".

"She's powerful…very powerful. She said someone named Marluxia is making her attack us. She looked so sad when she said that, Riku. I don't think she really means us any harm", Sora said, looking at the wall the whole time.

"She tried to kill you…twice. And she means you 'no harm'?", Riku asked.

"Hm…have you heard of anyone named Marluxia?", Sora asked.

"Nope…never heard of a person by that name", Riku answered, making Sora let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you think he's in the Organization? The one Lenne's with?", Sora asked.

"I don't know…", he answered.

"If you ever do find her, don't kill her…", Sora said, making Riku scowl. "Promise me?".

"I promise", Riku reluctantly said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lenne woke up to Marluxia all in her face. She screamed, but covered her mouth as soon as she did. She wasn't expecting him to be so close to her as soon as she woke up. He smirked at her and got up. She noticed him zipping up his cloak and found that she was still naked. She blushed a crimson red as she remembered what really happened last night. He didn't look at her at all as he walked out of the room.

She shivered, feeling a very cold breeze flow by. She looked at the big window by their bed and noticed it was open a little. She got up and wrapped a blanket around her as she walked towards the window. She saw that the usually dark atmosphere was fading away. She gasped at the sight of clouds and a small light far away in the darkness.

She quickly just closed the window and went to find some clothes in the closet that she found in the far corner of the room. In the closet (which wasn't very big), she noticed a whole bunch of female clothes and wondered where they came from.

She picked out the nearest one, which was a very revealing dress. It had a mix of colors like red, blue, and purple, but it was mostly red at the top. It came with a blue scarf and gloves and purple shoes (A/N: To see what I'm talking about go to this link: http/membres.lycos.fr/daganas2/image20ffX-2/YunaLady-Luck.jpg. If you don't see the link then it's Yuna's Lady luck costume dress from Final Fantasy X-2).

She dressed and threw the blanket aside. She stepped out of the closet and found Marluxia walk into the room. He saw her instantly from the corner of his eye and looked shocked to see what she was wearing. She hid behind the door, and he just continued to walk towards the bed. She came from behind it and sat in a nearby chair. He glanced at her briefly before he got up and walked towards.

She heard many footsteps then a loud knock on the door. He answered it, and everyone in the castle crowded in the room. She looked at them all, wondering why they were all here. She got up and approached the girls who she thought were her friends cautiously, not knowing when they were going to strike her. She looked at Marluxia who returned her gaze.

"Leave, Lenne. I need to speak with the members of the new and improved Organization XIII", he said with a smirk, and she left without saying anything else. "Lexaeus, guard the door and watch her. Make sure she doesn't hear what is going to be said".

Lexaeus nodded and walked out of the door right behind Lenne. He closed the door behind them, making her jump in fear. She turned around to see what the noise was and saw the tall, red-haired man standing in front of the door as if he was guarding it.

"What is Organization XIII?", she asked him.

He looked at her and said, "It's a group of Nobodies trying to become complete".

"How?", she asked.

"By Kingdom Hearts", he answered.

"Kingdom Hearts?", Lenne asked.

"Where the lost hearts of others collect and merge together", he answered.

"I still don't understand…", she said.

He growled slightly in annoyance and said, "We need the hearts to become complete".

"Why did he say the new and improved Organization XIII? Who was the old group?", she asked.

"The gray-haired man in there named Zexion, the blonde named Larxene, Marluxia, and myself. The others perished at the hand of that Keyblade wielding boy who Marluxia sent you to eliminate", he answered.

"Oh…", she sighed. "That's why you wanted me to kill him, so he wouldn't ruin your plans".

"Marluxia doesn't realize that if we kill the boy we won't have anyone else to help us kill the heartless and get the hearts from them", Lexaeus said angrily. "He's a fool".

"Hey! He probably has another plan under his sleeve!", she said defensively.

"Foolish girl…", he said with an evil chuckle.

Marluxia stood in front of the group of twelve people in his room. He got ready to speak, making them get silent. Larxene was in the front, waiting the hear every word he had to say. She helped out in making the other Nobodies hush. Zexion stood in the front with her silently.

"Sora isn't dead. That foolish girl has failed to kill him again", Marluxia began. "We're going to help her since she doesn't get the picture just yet. You girls will go with her and eliminate the boy".

"Don't you realize that killing the boy will stop all the plans of getting Kingdom Hearts completely?", Zexion asked.

"We have Riku and the king", Marluxia answered.

"That's not enough…", he replied.

"But taking his heart and bringing his Nobody back will be enough", he said.

"Hm…why didn't I think of that?", he asked.

"We can control the Nobody, of course, once we have his heart. We can use it like a controlling devise", he explained to everyone.

"You plan to bring Roxas back?", Larxene asked.

"Exactly…", he answered.

"You didn't tell Lenne that", Nixora stated.

"But I did tell her to bring the dead body back with her, so I can get the heart. That's why I don't believe she has killed him", Marluxia said.

"Who is this Roxas?", Yaxa asked.

"He's Sora's Nobody. He used to be in the Organization before he joined back with Sora and became complete", Zexion explained.

"You're making us all go to kill the boy?", Thextlea asked.

"Yes, but also show Lenne a lesson she'll never forget", Marluxia said.

"And what is that?", Larxene asked as he smirked.

"Well-", he began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Merlin woke up to the sounds of voices behind him later in the morning. He turned around instantly and saw Riku talking with Sora. He smiled. He knew that the silver-haired boy would come real early to check on his friend. He got up from the chair and walked towards them. The two youths looked at the old wizard and got silent.

"I knew you would come, boy", Merlin said, nodding at Riku.

"I had a feeling that Sora would wake up soon…", Riku answered.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, Merlin", Sora said.

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad that you 're up. Riku, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside for a minute so I could treat Sora with my cure spells", Merlin said.

"Okay…", Riku replied, moving out of the way as Merlin stood in front of Sora's bed.

"Oh, dear boy, could you give me my wand on the table? I forgot to carry it with me", Merlin asked.

Riku walked over quickly to the table to retrieve the wand. As soon as he got to the steps, he saw the door flung open and saw King Mickey enter the house with Cloud right behind him. He grabbed the wand and handed it to Merlin.

"Good morning, guys", King Mickey said as he waved and approached them.

"Good morning", Riku, Sora, and Merlin replied.

"Sora! You're up! How ya feeling?", King Mickey asked, leaning to the side to see the boy's face as Merlin mutters some words, swinging his wand in his hand.

"I'm fine…", Sora lied.

"By the look of those wounds, you're not good at all", King Mickey commented.

Cloud watched them all curiously. Riku would sometimes catch Cloud looking their way. Merlin continued to muttered some words that no one in the room could understand. Some green leaves appeared above Sora and acted like a chain as it swirled above the spiky-haired boy.

Suddenly, it stopped swirling and fell on the boy, dulling the pain he was in for a little while. It coated him in a white aura for a few short moments, then he turned back to normal, and Merlin stopped muttering words. Sora felt relieved and slightly sleepy. Riku looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Go ahead and go to sleep, Sora. We'll be fine", Riku said.

Sora nodded and closed his eyes, "Remember, Riku….don't kill her…".

**A/N**: Another chapter complete! Review, and I'll keep updating as fast as I can. Until next time…


	9. Training

**A/N:** I need more reviews. Please don't just read the story without reviewing. I'd appreciate it a lot. The only reason I'm posting this chapter without anyone reviewing Chapter Eight yet is because I typed it up quickly and I have other things to do. Well…enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Nine: Training**

"You're making us all go to kill the boy?", Thextlea asked.

"Yes, but also show Lenne a lesson she'll never forget", Marluxia said.

"And what is that?", Larxene asked as he smirked.

"Well", he began, "once she kills the boy and gives me the heart. We can return the favor and turn her into a Nobody. If she's on our side, we'll be unstoppable, and we can finally take Kingdom Hearts for ourselves".

"So…when are we going to actually go after this…Sora?", Slixvia asked.

"In a week…you first timers need training…which Zexion, Larxene, Lexaeus, and I will help you with", he said.

"You're planning to split us into groups?", Zexion asked.

"Yes, the original members of the Order will choose at least one or two Nobodies who they will train", Marluxia answered, looking at all of them. "Better start now…".

Everyone looked around and started moving everywhere to get to Zexion and Larxene. Only a few stayed still and looked around. Slixvia grabbed Larxene by her arm and hopped up and down happily. She had a big smile on her face.

"I'd like you to train me, Larxene", she said, and Larxene growled, throwing the girl off her.

"Fine. I'll train you", she said.

"Add me too", Stixquis said as she approached them.

Yaxa looked around for Stixquis, but she couldn't find her. She sighed, looking at her feet. She saw Zexion in the corner of her eye and walked towards him. She saw Luxlu talking with him and stood before them, waiting for a moment to speak with them.

"Excuse me. The name's Yaxa, and I want to join your group", she said.

"Hm?", Zexion began, looking at her. "You remind me of someone just by saying that. Your voice…Hm…you can join us".

"By the way, you spell my name Y-A-X-A…Yaxa. Got it memorized?", she asked with a small smirk.

Then it hit Zexion, making him gasp, "You're just like Axel. What elements do you posses?".

"Um…", she said, thinking.

Luxlu noticed something sticking out of Yaxa's clothes, "What is that?".

"What is what?", Yaxa asked, looking around.

"That thing sticking out of your clothes", she answered, lifting it up with her hand. "It's…it's a tail".

"What? How I get a-! Oh, never mind it!", Yaxa said with a growl, tugging the tail out of Luxlu's hand.

"Is it yours?", Luxlu asked.

"Does it look like it'd wear an outfit with a tail attached to it?", Yaxa asked, making Luxlu glare at her.

"You never answered my question…", Zexion said with a low growl, looking annoyed.

"Oh! I…I can do this", she said and created a small orange ball in her hand, showing it to him.

He observed it and said, "You posses the element of flare. You might be fun to train".

"Oh…so that's what that is", she said, looking at it.

He turned to Luxlu, "What element do you possess?".

"All of them…", Luxlu said, lifting up her hands.

She created a fireball in her right hand and a big bubble in the other hand. She made those disappear and made a small ball of lightning appear in one hand. She shook her hand and a huge snowflake shot across the room. Zexion looked slightly amused as Luxlu turned back and looked at them.

"I keep forgetting you were a mage", he whispered, more to himself than to them.

Thextlea approached Marluxia cautiously, looking at him the whole time. He had found himself a wall to lean against and was staring at the ground, silent with no facial expression. When he heard, he soft footsteps, he looked up at her.

"I'd like you to train me", she said softly.

"And your element is?", he asked.

"What?", she asked, confused.

"What element can you use?", he said.

"Wind, but don't you use the element of flower and earth?", she asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't train you", he replied.

"Who else are you going to train?", Nixora asked as she walked up to them.

"Lenne and Thextlea. Lexaeus doesn't do well in talking, so I don't expect him to train many girls", Marluxia answered, staring the other Nobody in the face.

"I'd like to join", Nixora said, and he nodded.

"Tell Lexaeus he can let Lenne in", he shouted to the others.

Larxene nodded and opened the door only to run right into Lexaeus's back. The man growled and turned around. He looked at her who looked under him and saw Lenne sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest. She looked back at Lexaeus who waited impatiently for her to speak.

"You can come on in now", she shouted in a country accent, making Lexaeus even madder.

She laughed as the man brushed past her. She looked at Lenne, and a wave of jealousy hit her. She glared at the girl who didn't even know she was standing at the door. She watched her as she rocked back and forth. Finally, she sucked her teeth and approached the girl. Lenne looked up at Larxene with big brown eyes, making the blonde's jealousy waver a bit.

She reached out a hand to help her up, "You can come in now. Marluxia wants you to choose who you'd like to be your trainer".

"What's this for?", Lenne asked, grabbing her hand, and getting up.

Larxene let the girl up and said, "He wants all of us Nobodies to train, so we can actually become a solid organization. No doubt you're going to pick him as your trainer".

The girls said nothing else to each other as they walked back into the room. Everyone had found their trainers. Larxene left for her group members, leaving Lenne to look around for Marluxia. She found him far away against the wall with Laxus, Nixora, and Thextlea. He saw her from afar and watched her come closer and closer to them.

"Glad you can join us, Lenne", Nixora said, walking up to the brunette, and reaching out her hand to shake hers.

"You remember me now?", Lenne asked hopefully and shook her hand.

"Nope, but maybe during this training session, I will", Nixora said. "You say we were best friends".

Thextlea watched them curiously, observing the friendliness between them. The others were leaving, and Larxene's group ended up being the last in there. She walked up to them and looked at Marluxia who returned her gaze with one of his own.

"We're going to the rooms to train. Good luck…you've got FOUR girls to handle", Larxene said with a smirk, then she left, leaving the five of them alone.

Marluxia looked at the four girls who stared at him intently, "Well, let's get started".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days later, Riku went to check on Sora once more only to find the boy limping around the room. He noticed Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were up, just sitting upright on their beds. Everyone looked at him when he came in.

"Hey! You must be Riku!", Yuffie shouted.

Riku chuckled nervously, "Yeah…that's me".

"Glad you can visit us", Aerith said.

"He's been visiting us ever since we've been put in these beds!", Sora bragged happily.

"Garsh! Thanks, Riku! Glad to know you care!", Goofy said with a smile.

"What are you up for, Sora?", Riku asked the spiky brown-haired boy who began stretching by his bed.

"I need to stretch. Do you know how it feels to be stuck in a bed for four days without moving?", Sora asked.

"I need to check the computers", Leon said as he got up slowly and limped over to the big computer in the room.

"I swear you boys push yourselves overboard daily, especially you, Squall", Yuffie said as Aerith giggled in agreement.

"It's Leon", Leon said in a harsh growl as he sat in the chair in front of the computer.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Cloud and King Mickey entered. King Mickey saw that Donald and Goofy were awake and gasped loudly. He ran over to them and hugged the two of them tightly.

"Your majesty, you're hurting us!", Donald cried.

"Yeah!", Goody agreed.

King Mickey let go and looked at them both with a big smile, "I'm so glad you're okay, and you too, Sora".

"Thanks…", Sora said as he took a seat on his bed.

"Where's Merlin?", Riku asked.

"He went out to get some potions for the store", Aerith answered.

"He says that we'll be better sooner than he thought. He said that we just need to take a potion today, then we'll be better by tomorrow!", Yuffie said.

"That's good to hear!", Riku said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I can't wait to stop feeling this soreness all over me! That witch packed a wallop!", Sora said, rubbing on his arm for a minute.

"Next time she comes, we'll be prepared!", Yuffie cried.

"Sora, you were talking about a place called Castle Oblivion, right?", Leon asked Sora.

Sora limped over to Leon and said, "Yeah…what about it?".

"I found its exact location and its coordinates", Leon said with a smile as he pointed at the computer screen. "We can learn more about it on Ansem's computer though".

"How about tomorrow? My legs are killing me", Sora groaned as he was about to collapse.

"Why don't ya take a seat?", King Mickey asked as he propped up a chair behind Sora who fell into the seat.

"Tomorrow it is then", Leon said, looking back at everyone.

"You're going to need a lot more than coordinates and the location of this castle. That witch almost killed you, and if you face her again without any training, you'll die for sure", Cloud said.

"I know…", Sora sighed sadly. "But who'll train me?".

"I'll help you!", Yuffie cried.

"We can all help", Aerith began. "I can teach him some of my healing powers".

"And I can show him how to throw!", Yuffie said.

"Hey! I know how to throw!", Sora yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Leon and Cloud can train Sora to use different sword techniques, and even Merlin help Donald and Sora with their magic!", Aerith suggested.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Aerith!", said Merlin as he entered through the open door. "I'd love to show them how to improve on their magic skills. They'll need it!".

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?", Donald shouted, and everyone laughed at him too.

"Riku, do you think you want to join the training session?", asked Yuffie, looking at the silver-haired youth.

"Sure, why not?", Riku said with a slight smile.

"This is a good idea! I can help Sora with his Keyblade training! He'll need that too", King Mickey said, enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow, we all meet outside right after breakfast!", Yuffie said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thextlea charged at Marluxia at top speed, looking like a blur to normal eyes. She had two long blue lances in each hand. She had a swirling wind barrier that also helped to levitate the other two lances by her side. She attacked him with the lances in her left hand, and he dodge it swiftly, teleporting behind her. Nixora appeared behind him and sent a wave of white and black swirling energy at his back. He disappeared again and reappeared above them, smiling down on them. Lenne sent a huge fireball at him, and she watched it hit him. When she made the ball disappear, she didn't see him anywhere. She looked around and noticed him behind her, smirking evilly at her.

"None of you girls has hit me yet!", he shouted, making them angry.

They charged at him all at once, and Marluxia pulled out his pink scythe, swirling it around in his hands. He brought it in front of him and blocked all their punches and kicks with the handle of his weapon. He looked down and saw a little green vine tugging at the bottom of the handle. His eyes traveled down the vine, and he saw Laxus smirking at him. She jerked the weapon from, and he did back-flips to avoid the other three girls who were charging at him. Back on his feet, he reached for his scythe, and it faded out of Laxus clutches and back to his hands. He smirked at the girl who looked shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stixquis created two balls of lightning in her hands. She clenched her hands, making two long bolts of lightning appear in each hand as a sword. She looked up at Larxene who was dodging Slixvia's ice attacks and charged at the other blonde. She stopped when she was beside them and sent a bolt of lightning crashing down on Larxene. It didn't phase her one bit. In fact, she absorbed it into her body, shocking Stixquis. Larxene pushed Slixvia away to smirk at Stixquis.

"Don't you know not to use lightning attacks on me by now?", she asked with a smirk. "I'll only absorb it, and it'll make me a lot stronger".

"Fine then. Since lightning attacks won't hurt you, I'll just use this!", Stixquis shouted as she made the bolts of lightning disappear form her hands.

She stretched her arms out downward and out came ten yellow knives that sprung into her hands. She clenched them between her fingers and lifted them up. She threw one at Larxene who was fighting with Slixvia again and barely dodged the fast knife. It cut her cheek, making her very mad. She looked up at Stixquis and glared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexaeus stepped on Kaxren who was lying on the floor, hurt. He squished her beneath his feet, and she was squirming and screaming around it pain. Neexse' looked at them and couldn't help to see the other girl in that kind of pain. She charged at Lexaeus who had his back to her with gun arrows in both of her hands. She stopped and brought the weapons before her, aiming them at the big man.

"Time for the giant to finally fall!", she shouted as she shot lasers at the red-haired man.

It hit him on impact, knocking him off Kaxren. He growled and turned around to face Neexse'. He lifted up his huge tomahawk from beside him and lifted it up in one hand. Kaxren gained her breath and got up weakly. She crawled and reached out for her red and white wands that were a couple of feet away from her. Neexse' and Lexaeus began fighting, and Neexse' was thrown back a couple of feet by the force of the tomahawk as he swung down on her gun arrows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yaxa closed her eyes focusing all her energy into a nearby chair. She reached her hand out for it, and it started to glow in a red light. She raised her hand up slowly, and the chair began to rise off the ground. Zexion looked at her with his arms crossed, amused. Luxlu was behind him with her moggle doll in her arms. The doll began to glow in a white light as she lifted up her hand and sent a Waterga spell at him. It trapped him in a huge bubbled and began to lift him into the air. He growled and spread his arms out like an eagle and broke the bubble, landing on his feet. Yaxa threw the levitated chair at him, which he dodged with swiftness.

"Darn! Why won't you just let me hit you!", Yaxa growled.

"Because it'll be useless to go easy on you", Zexion said.

"We haven't hit you all day!", Luxlu said, frustrated.

"Well, then you're going to have to try harder. At least you two have been able to levitate like I taught you", Zexion said, crossing his arms again.

"Enough talk! Let's keep fighting!", Yaxa yelled as she charged at him with two flare balls in both of her hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia grabbed Lenne by her throat tightly, lifting her up in the air by her neck. She choked and scratched at his hand, feeling the air leave her lungs. She struggled against him, but his grip was too strong. He stared at her evilly, and she felt that he was going to really kill her during training. Thextlea saw this and charged at him with her barrier around her and her six lances by her side. She swung the lances in her right hand at him, but he teleported into the air and still had Lenne by her neck. Nixora lunged for her huge claymore (A/N: Here's the link to the picture of what her claymore looks like: http/upload. If you can't see it then it looks just like Saix's claymore in Kingdom Hearts 2). She picked it up without effort and brought it before her.

Nixora sighed, focusing deeply before she lunged for Marluxia in the air. She hit him with the huge claymore in her hand, and he flew back a couple of feet, letting go of Lenne's neck. He caught his balance again and landed on his feet, and Lenne landed on her side, gasping for air. He looked at Nixora and growled at her, clutching his side, and panting softly. She smirked at him and turned her to watch Thextlea help Lenne up on her feet. Suddenly, she felt something wet wrap around her. She looked down and saw that it was vine that seemed to grow from the ground. It was constricting around her tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Laxus created a small rose whip from her hands and broke it off once she thought it grew long enough. She started whacking at the thick vine, hoping she could break it in time. Lenne sent a Firaga spell at the vine, and it burnt to a crisp. Nixora landed on her feet. She ran back to where Lenne was and stood beside her. Laxus and Thextlea came by their sides as well as they all stared Marluxia for a next move. He seemed amused by their team effort to beat him. He crossed his arms and meditated for a moment, and the girls took this chance to rest. They were breathing heavily, and Lenne was sweating terribly.

Marluxia opened his eyes again and looked at them. Thextlea was leaning against the wall, holding her side. Nixora was leaning against her claymore. Laxus had her hands interlocked on top of her head and walked around the room, and Lenne sat on the floor on her butt and supported herself with her arms. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. The girls gasped and jumped up, standing on their feet again.

"Go to your rooms. Today's training session is over", he said.

"Oh, thank God!", Lenne cried as she fell down on the ground again on her butt.

Thextlea, Nixora, and Laxus smiled and ran off, leaving Marluxia with Lenne. She began to control her breathing now, and she got up again to throw herself on the bed. He watched her with amusement, then walked out of the room. The sound of a door slamming made Lenne jump up again. She looked around and noticed that Marluxia was gone.

'Where did he go?', she thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Where did Marluxia go? Anyway, just so you know, Larxene was in her room while she was training Slixvia and Stixquis. Marluxia was in his, and Zexion and Lexaeus were in their original rooms from before. Oh! And the weapons the girls got were from Larxene who found them stored away in the deepest section in the library. Kaxren made hers. Also, I just want you all to try to match each girl with the old members of the Order and see which one acts like those members. Like how Zexion figured that Yaxa acts like Axel. Tell me what do you think in your reviews. You can try to match all of them or however many you want. Thank you, and I'll try to update soon.


	10. The Deep Breath Before The Plunge

**A/N:** Sorry, it took me so long to update. I'm still trying to think of ways I can get Marluxia and Larxene together. I would like to take a second and thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I was so hard to get reviews before, and I was starting to think my stories sucked. But I guess all writers have bad moments. Anyway, enjoy this story!

**Chapter Ten: The Deep Breath Before The Plunge:**

Lenne was very nervous. She knew that their week of training was up and that meant they would have to fight everyone from Hollow Bastion very soon. To top it off, she hasn't seen Marluxia since last night. She kept wondering to herself why would he keep disappearing. She felt her stomach do flips, and she tried to think of other things to take her mind off the battle.

The castle was very quiet. She journeyed the halls by herself, wanting to find something that would take her mind off her troubles. She found a room she had never seen before. It had shelves and shelves of books. It was on the eleventh floor, way past Stixquis's room. It was kind of tucked away behind a huge vase that contained a weird looking flower in it. Inside, she heard mumbling voices and pressed her ear against the bookshelf where she heard the voices coming from. Seconds later, she started to hear the voice clearer.

"Why are you even making Lenne weapons, Marluxia? All she needs is her hands and brain", she heard a female voice.

"Her powers are almost useless in close range. These can enhance her magic and make it better", she heard Marluxia answer.

"When are we going to Hollow Bastion?", she heard the female ask.

"Soon, Larxene. Just have patience", Marluxia said calmly.

"How can I have PATIENCE when that sorceress is seducing you with her magic?", screamed Larxene, making Lenne gasp behind the bookcase.

"She's doing no such thing. You must understand, Larxene. I'm a big boy AND a Nobody. We don't have real feelings. I would've thought you would have gotten it by now", Marluxia said even calmer.

Larxene grew silent, then said, "But I feel REAL feelings, Marluxia…".

"Hmph…my deceased wife just needed a body to present her feelings to me, and she chose you, since you're closet to me", he explained.

"How…how did you know?", Larxene asked.

"It's not that hard to realize why you weren't acting yourself", he said, picking up the twin knives and whip that he made, and stood up.

"Do you feel anything for me?", Larxene asked; her eyes filled with raw emotion.

Marluxia looked at her, thinking for a slight second, "You're my best follower…if you want to get on my good side, you can start by getting control of your own body".

With that, he brushed past her with the weapons in his arms. Lenne took the risk of peeping her head from the bookcase, seeing Marluxia walk out the door. She saw Larxene, watching him leave with a look of sadness on her face. She watched her as her frown turn into a blank look. She continued to watch and saw Larxene looking for a book.

Lenne decided it was time to leave, since she knew Larxene was angry. Still something inside of her was telling her to go comfort the blonde. She pondered on the outcomes of both sides: if she confronted Larxene, the blonde would kill her and if she walked away, she would be safe and guilty for coming in between Larxene's and Marluxia's relationship. While she pondered, she felt something hit the back of her head harshly. The force of the impact made her head go down.

"How long have you been there?", she heard the voice of none other than an angry Larxene.

Lenne turned around and saw Larxene approaching her, "I…uh…".

"Oh! Don't get shy now! You weren't when you were getting freaky with Marluxia! Tell me how long have you been here?", Larxene yelled loudly.

"I'm sorry, okay!", Lenne shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking Larxene.

"Wha-?", Larxene began, but Lenne cut her off.

"I didn't mean to come in between you and Marluxia. He came at me, and I only accepted him because I thought I liked him!", Lenne explained with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Larxene was left speechless as Lenne dropped to her knees, crying a river down her cheeks. It stained her outfit (A/N: Which was another one Yuna's from Final Fantasy X-2. This one was the normal outfit she wears in the game. If you still don't know what I'm talking about look at this link: If you don't see it, I'm sorry then). Larxene began to reach out for the weeping girl, but she don't stopped herself, knowing that if she showed weakness now Lenne would take advantage of that.

Larxene suddenly scoffed, crossing her arms in an arrogant way, "Hmph! Your worthless apology doesn't change anything, wretch!".

With that she stomped out of the library, leaving Lenne who was trying to wipe off her tears. She got up and began to walk to the exit. She felt another tear slipped down her cheek ad instantly wiped that off as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora charged at Riku at full speed. Riku stood his ground with his dark Keyblade in his hands, making it point directly at Sora. Sora swung his Keyblade at Riku who blocked it with his own. The keyblades made a loud clashing noise in front of the two boys.

Riku knocked Sora back when he pushed against him. He hit the brunette boy with his weapon, making him land on his stomach with a loud thud. Sora groaned loudly as he tried to get up. Riku helped his friend back on his feet and patted his back. They were both right outside of Merlin's house.

"Come on, Sora. Let's give this up. We've been training all day since 5a.m.! You've just got better, so you're going to be rusty ", Riku explained.

"I don't care. I need to be able to beat that witch so she won't hurt anyone else!", Sora shouted, making Riku jump back.

"Whoa… you're serious about this, aren't you?", Riku said with a slight chuckle.

"Of course I am!", Sora answered.

"Okay. We'll have one more fight", Riku said, getting into a defensive position.

"Here I come!", Sora said as he charged at Riku again.

Riku felt the doorknob to Merlin's door behind and opened the door. He stepped aside, and Sora ran right inside, unable to stop himself. Riku tried to resist the urge to laugh as he slammed the door behind Sora and ran off towards the castle. Sora opened the door and growled. Once he was outside, he didn't see Riku anywhere. He sighed sadly and went to bed, since he was exhausted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia placed the weapons he made for Lenne on the bed in their room. Once he did that, he left the room and went to the twelfth floor. He saw that was hall was mostly empty besides the fact Nixora was leaning against the wall a couple of feet away from him. He approached the girl who seemed to be meditating. At the sound of his footsteps, her eyes snapped open and fell on him.

"Marluxia…", she whispered. "You disturbed me…what do you want?".

"You're acting more and more like him with each passing second…I came to tell you of your little mission that you're about to go on", Marluxia began with a small chuckle.

"Him who?", Nixora asked.

"You'll know soon enough. You're going to help Sora out a little. He's going to know that we're coming, so it'll be a fair fight", Marluxia said with a smirk.

"You couldn't ask Lenne to do that?", Nixora scoffed.

"No, simpleton, because she and the boy would fight each other", Marluxia said with a low growl.

"I think you picked the wrong girl for this mission", Nixora said as she faded into a dark portal she created herself, causing Marluxia to glare at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion and Lexaeus entered Luxlu's room upon her opening the door for them. The red-haired man stood behind his gray-haired comrade, following him like a lackey. Luxlu was shocked that they knocked on her door in the middle of the day.

"Oh, if it isn't Zexion and Lexaeus, may I ask why you've come to my room?", Luxlu asked with a small smile on her face.

"We've come to discuss an issue with you", Zexion said he strolled into the room, brushing past Luxlu.

"And what is that?", she asked, closing the door.

"Marluxia is a very foolish 'leader'. We were never on his side from the start", Zexion began.

"Oh, so you plan on betraying him?", Luxlu asked with her eyes closed.

She was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, "Not betraying just teaching him a lesson that we never got to teach him before".

"You plan on using me?", she asked.

"You're the only other mage here. Lexaeus will get Kaxren and Neexse' to join as well", he said. "We need to know if you agree to join us".

"Of course, as long as I become complete in the end", Luxlu said, opening her eyes to look dead into Zexion's dark eyes.

"Yes, for your reward we will get Kingdom Hearts and finally become complete", Zexion said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora heard the sound of wind in his sleep and woke up with a startled jumped. He jumped out of the bed quickly only to feel extreme soreness. He almost fell over, but he grabbed a nearby bed to get his balance back. He saw Leon sleeping in the computer chair with his face on the keyboard. Sora looked around and saw nothing abnormal around in the house, so he went to check outside. There, he saw a woman in a black jacket in front of a huge swirling portal.

"W-who are you?", Sora shouted, unable to control the volume of his voice.

"I am Nixora, Sora", the woman began, taking off her hood.

Sora saw she had long black hair with some brown streaks in it. She had black eyes that looked at him tauntingly. Sora wondered how she knew his name and why she had a black jacket like the ones the Organization would wear.

"How do you know my name?", Sora asked.

"Marluxia told him, Keyblade wielder. Oh, why did he pick me?", Nixora cried as she looked at the sky. "All I want to is eliminate you, wretched boy".

She suddenly pulled out a huge claymore in front of her. Sora gasped and jumped back. He saw his Keyblade in the corner by Leon and reached out for it. It vanished and reappeared in his hands. Leon groaned and woke up groggily. Sora watched as Leon got up silently, but he was disturbed when he heard the claymore coming down on him. He defended himself with the Keyblade. Leon turned around and saw Sora.

"What are you doing up, Sora? And who are you fighting this time? Is it Riku?", Leon asked with an amused smile.

He walked towards the door as he talked, rubbing the sleep out of his gray eyes. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes. He saw the woman in the black jacket and jumped back. His eyes were widened to the fullest, and his mouth hung open.

"Rinoa?", he shouted.

Nixora pulled her claymore off Sora, leaving the boy in awe and in more soreness, "Leon, you know her?".

He didn't answer him. In fact, Leon brushed past Sora to get to Nixora who stepped back away from the older man. A series of emotions rushed through her, and she didn't know why. She felt frozen every time she gazed up into his gray eyes. He kept putting on foot forward, trying to get to her. Once he finally reached her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was in complete shock and couldn't move. She just allowed herself to be pressed against his chest and held in his arms. He closed his eyes and put his nose on her hair to smell her hair.

"Rinoa, I looked everywhere for you…", he whispered.

Sora continued to watch until he felt something tugged his pants. He turned around and looked down. He saw Donald and Goofy looking at him crazy. He turned back around and saw Nixora pushed Leon away.

"Get away from me!", she screamed jumping back a couple of feet.

Leon looked hurt and confused, asking, "W-what's wrong with you? Don't you remember me."

Nixora pulled the claymore at her side again, "I remember your face, but not you. Stay away from me."

"What are you talking about, Rinoa?", Leon asked.

Nixora ignored him and turned to Sora, "Denizen of light, watch out. We're coming for you".

With that, she smirked and faded away in the portal she left open behind her. Leon dropped to his knees. He looked broken, and his eyes stared to the floor. Sora saw this and went up to his friend. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Leon. I know how it feels to be hurt by a friend very close to you", Sora said.

Leon got up and turned around. He didn't have one emotion expressed on his face. He merely scoffed and went into house. Sora sighed and went back into the house with Donald and Goofy. He watched as Leon got back on the computer. He approached the older man again.

"Come on, Leon. Don't let that Nobody get to you", Sora said.

"Hmph…", Leon grunted as he typed in something on the keyboard.

The computer made a loud beeping noise for a minute, then it pulled up a picture of a castle. It was huge with green roofs. The castle looked like a huge plant. Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked at it in awe. Leon pointed at it.

"There it is…Castle Oblivion. I'm sending the coordinates to your Gummi Ship", Leon said as he began typing again. "I looked this castle up on Ansem's computer, and it said that this castle belongs to a guy named Marluxia. He's with the Organization. I believe Jimminy's Journal says that he's number 11 of the Order."

"Oh, I forgot about reading Jimminy's Journal", Sora said. "Where is he anyway, Donald?".

"I don't know…do you know, Goofy?", Donald asked.

"I don't know either…Garsh, how could we ALL not know where he went?", Goofy said.

"You three should sleep in the castle. We have plenty of rooms. Yuffie, Aerith, and the others are returning there tonight. I'm sure they'll give you three rooms", Leon said as he shut the down.

"You're sure you're going to be alright, Leon?", Sora asked as the brunette man walked away.

Leon smirked and faced Sora, "Once you get the castle, I want to find Rinoa and eliminate her. She's not human anymore".

"What? Are you sure?", Sora asked, shocked.

"She's a Nobody now. You saw that jacket she wore. She's with the Organization, and you have to send her back into the darkness that she came from", Leon said with a frown on his face.

Sora looked at the floor as if the words were seeping into his brain, "I understand".

With that, Leon left. Sora was remained silent, looking at the floor, and was unable to speak. Donald and Goofy looked at each other then at Sora who just lifted his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sora?", Goofy asked.

Sora put a smile on his face and turned to them, "Of course, I am. Let's go find Riku. We're going to Castle Oblivion today to settle this".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nixora appeared in her room. She suddenly felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wiped it off with her right hand and looked at it. She saw that her fingers were moist. She pondered on why she suddenly felt "sad".

"So…did you tell him that we're coming?", said the voice of Marluxia who disturbed her thought.

"Yes…I did…", Nixora said, looking back at her hand.

"Good…", was all Marluxia said as he brushed past her and exited her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion, Lexaeus, and Luxlu roamed the halls together. Luxlu still wore her usual tight outfit with the fluff at the top. They walked to the eighth floor, and Luxlu knocked on the door of Kaxren. The red-haired girl answered angrily.

"What do you want? I was busy praying and working on my holy and fire spells!", she shouted as soon as she open.

Kaxren saw Luxlu and gasped. She stepped back a little and looked up at the older woman. Luxlu looked at her, wondering when she was going to let her in. Suddenly, Kaxren began smirking.

"So, Lulu, what name have you given yourself now?", Kaxren asked.

"Luxlu…I presume you've taken the name of Kaxren", Luxlu said.

"Ah! You guessed it right! It's spelled K-A-X-R-E-N. Got it?", Kaxren said, making Zexion bust out laughing.

"Find something funny, Zexion?", Kaxren said brushing past Luxlu, seeing the gray-haired man and red-haired man. "Hey, Lexaeus. Thanks for almost killing me during our training session".

"You should thank me. At least you got a little bit stronger", Lexaeus committed.

"We did not come here to insult. We come to converse with you", Luxlu began, but Kaxren interrupted by stepping up to Zexion.

"Why'd you laugh at me when I spelled my name?", Kaxren asked him.

"I find it annoying that we have two Axels in our new Organization", Zexion said.

"Who's Axel?", she asked.

"A member from the past. Forget it, new wielder of fire", Luxlu cut in angrily. "Let's discuss things".

With that, Luxlu, Zexion, and Lexaeus brushed past Kaxren into her room. Kaxren growled angrily, clenching her fists, and causing them to create fire in her hands. She called off the flames and entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia wandered the halls, bored with everything. He had already how he wanted to set up his attack on Hollow Bastion. He had planned everything in his mind. He saw Larxene from afar walking in his direction, holding a book in her hands. He smirked.

'She's always carrying a book in her hands', he thought to himself.

He approached her, and when she didn't lift her head from the book, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He saw the anger in her eyes and almost laughed at how cute he thought she looked. She scoffed and pushed him out of the way. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled, but after a few seconds, she stopped. She looked up at him only to find him looking back at her.

"What? You want to torture me some more? You're so predictable, Marluxia", Larxene said maliciously.

"If I were predictable, would you know I was about to do this?", he said as he kissed her on the lips.

She gasped, and he took advantage of that to slip his tongue inside. His eyes were closed, and she wished that they were open so she could know if he was actually feeling something. She closed her eyes too, and she felt his hand on her cheek. Just when she started to kiss him back, he pulled away. She felt herself panting for air, and he chuckled at her. She glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?", she shouted.

"I see you've got your body back", he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait….Marluxia, do you have anything planned for our attack on Hollow Bastion…I mean Radiant Garden?", she asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"You, Lenne, Nixora, Stixquis, Yaxa, Slixvia, Thextlea, Laxus, and I will be going to Hollow Bastion. I'll let Zexion, Luxlu, Kaxren, Neexse', and Lexaeus hold up the stronghold just in case the boy shows up here. I'll explain the rest when we meet outside tomorrow morning", he said, giving her one last glance before he walked off.

Larxene watched him go and regretted letting him leave like he did. She sighed and returned to her room to counsel with Slixvia, since she's grown founding of the annoying little girl. Once she entered the room, she found the jumping on the bed while juggling small snowballs in her hands. When the white-haired girl saw Larxene, she gasped and stopped what she was doing quickly. She sat on the bed and put an innocent look on her face. Larxene ignored it and sat beside her on the bed. Slixvia was shocked that the blonde didn't yell at her like she expected.

Larxene turned to her and said, "It seems each girl has taken the personality of the old members from the obsolete Organization. Which one did you get?".

"I don't know…I can control ice and light spells. Who use to control ice and light?", Slixvia asked, sounding like a little girl.

"Vexen…he used to control ice. That's why I gave you that shield. It was his. I hated that bastard…", Larxene replied angrily.

"You don't hate me, do you?", Slixvia asked.

"I don't feel anything towards you…", she said.

"When are we going to Hollow Bastion?", the girl asked.

"Marluxia said that tomorrow we're going to all meet outside in the morning and talk about it there", Larxene said.

"Oh…", was all Slixvia said as the room got quiet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, I'll join you. It sounds interesting. I really want to meet these deceased members you've been talking about", Kaxren said.

"We're going to Neexse's room. We plan on making her join us too", Zexion said as the others left.

"We're going to become complete like you say? I'll get my heart back?", she asked, and he nodded and left.

The trio went to the sixth to converse with Neexse' who was shooting holes in the walls with her gun arrow. They barged into her room and saw all damage she had done. There were many holes in the walls, and the biggest ones were the ones that were the size of fists. Once she heard them come in, she stopped shooting at the walls.

"You know it's very rude to intrude in a person's room. You should know that, weak mage", Neexse' said with a smirk on her face as she turned around the pointed the gun arrows at them.

"Ah…we do have a Xigbar in our mist", Zexion said, making Neexse' point one of her gun arrows at him.

"What do you mean, boy? I bet you'd rather suck on a good hotdog right now instead of talking with me", Neexse' said harshly.

Zexion frowned and said, "No, and what I mean is that you act like an old coot who wants to be a surfer but he can't".

"Ha! As if!", Neexse' said as she dropped her guard. "What do you all want? If you're wondering about the holes in the wall, I just wanted to do that for entertainment".

"We want you to join us", Luxlu answered.

"For what?", she replied.

"To gain succession amongst the fool Marluxia and others who are with him, resurrect the old members of the Organization, and gain control of Kingdom Hearts again", Zexion answered.

"What's in it for me?", Neexse' said, itching her head with the gun arrow still her hand.

"Your heart…you'll be complete", Luxlu said.

"I guess that's a good thing…I'm in", Neexse' said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lenne knocked on Nixora's door. Her tears had finally dried, and she was weary from crying most of the day. She hadn't seen Marluxia all day, but she did see the weapons he left her on the bed. She wondered what was happening, so she went to Nixora for help. Once she knocked on the door, the black-haired Nobody opened the door instantly, catching the brunette girl off guard.

"What do you want, existing being?", Nixora asked.

"I need to talk to you even though you're not Rinoa anymore", Lenne said sadly as she walked by Nixora into the room.

"About what?", Nixora asked as she closed the door. "You've picked the wrong Nobody to discuss feelings with if that's what you're about to do".

"No, I want you to tell me what's happening. I haven't seen Marluxia all day, and I was wondering what's up", Lenne asked.

"I knew this was about something emotional! By the way, I don't care what's happening", Nixora stated.

"Please just tell me!", Lenne shouted angrily, and she felt her tears swelled up in her eyes.

"You want to know badly?", Nixora asked, and Lenne nodded. "Show me how bad…".

Lenne gulped and looked at the black-haired Nobody. She looked at the floor, then back at Nixora who was looking at her evilly and had a smirk on her face. She sighed sadly and got on her knees, lowering herself to the floor as low as she could go.

"Please tell me what he's doing", she whispered.

"Weakling of a sorceress, get up. I don't know what he's up to", Nixora lied. "Maybe you should ask him. Because I like you I'll let you leave without a scratch. Now leave".

Lenne glared at her angrily and left the room, slamming the door behind her as she went. She returned to the thirteenth floor and back to her room. Once she opened the door, she saw Marluxia taking his jacket off. She went in, and he didn't bother to turn around or to oblige her. She saw the weapons were still on the bed and put them in a nearby chair. Marluxia lied down on the bed and watched her as she did the same.

"Marluxia, what are you planning? I haven't seen you all day", Lenne asked.

"Oh, I'm suppose to see you every second of the day now?", he asked sarcastically, hurting Lenne by the vileness of the words.

"No, but…", she at lost for words. "Thank you for the weapons. They're….pretty…".

"Hm…", he said as he rolled over and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey bade their friends goodbye and boarded the Gummi Ship. They all sat in their designated seats and were silent as the ship took off into space. Riku looked at Sora who was looking sad as he stared at the floor.

"What's the matter, Sora?", Riku asked.

"It's nothing…it's just that…Leon wants me to eliminate a Nobody named Nixora, but she's his friend", Sora said.

"More than a friend. They're were hugging each other like they were a couple!", Donald pointed out.

Riku looked at Donald then back at Sora, "It's alright. Just do as he says. He wouldn't have said it if he thought it wasn't for her own good. His heart has decided, and you should help him out so he won't suffer anymore and feel her pain".

Sora nodded and said, "Okay…I will".

"Garsh, this'll be a looooooooooooong trip!", Goofy yawned as he leaned to the side and fell asleep.

"Yeah…you guys should get some rest", King Mickey suggested.

"What about you?", Sora asked.

"I'll just put it on auto-pilot. The ship know the coordinates of the Castle Oblivion so we'll be okay", King Mickey answered.

"Okay…", Sora said as he turned around and fell asleep in his chair.

Donald did the same, and King Mickey put it on autopilot and got comfy in one of the chairs in the back as he fell asleep too. Riku just stared at the window, hoping that they'll all be alright after this mission and that they'll be together afterwards. He sighed and slowly joined to rest of the guys in a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Sorry once again that it's been so long that I updated! Once again, please review, and I'll try the update Ch. 11 in about 3 days, okay? Until next time…


	11. What It All Comes Down To

**A/N: **Woo-hoo! Last chapter! There might be a few surprised for you guys. Sorry it took me a long time to update. It jus took me a long time to come up with this. I've been suffering with writer's block a little, but hopefully you all will enjoy the last chapter of Succession of a Flower.

**Chapter Eleven: What It All Finally Comes Down To:**

_The Keyblade. The weapon that's supposed to bring peace and chaos to the worlds was pressed against her neck. She struggled, but the wielder held her down with his feet, stomping on her and crushing her bones. She was very weak and exhausted, feeling as if she were about to pass out. He smirked and watched her struggle. He lifted his foot and pressed it against her throat, cutting off her air, completely. She felt her vision blur quickly, and tears fell down her white cheeks._

"_Please…just kill me quickly…", she said, much to her own shock._

"_Yeah, Keyblade wielder. Just kill her…she's of no use to me anymore", she heard the familiar voice of her suppose-to-be-lover._

"_Marluxia…why?", she chocked out as she saw him appear behind Sora, smirking evilly at her. _

"_Like I said. You're worthless, Lenne…and I might as well get rid of you this way, since Sora's been wanting to do it for a long time now. Why wouldn't I allow him to do this?", Marluxia said in a cruel way. _

_More tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up at the brunette boy who seemed to have a dark aura around him. She felt her life slowly taking its leave of her body. She knew a struggle would be. She began to cry her heart out as she reached out for Marluxia. He was smiling at her the entire time, and Sora began to press harder on her throat, almost snapping her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled as the faint life within her died. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why?", Lenne cried as she woke up.

She felt dried tears on her cheek. She looked at her hands and body to see if anything had happened to he during her sleep. She saw no wounds and sighed in relief. The dream felt so real to her. She looked to her side and saw Marluxia stir in his sleep. She glared at him angrily. She was going to ask him everything she had on her mind. She was finally going to drop the shy act. She mounted Marluxia and sat on his hips. The mahogany-haired man groaned in his sleep, feeling a slight sensation in his loins.

She felt the heat growing there, but didn't care. He woke up with a jump and was shocked to see that his shy sorceress was sitting on his manly parts. He sat up on his elbow, staring at her with a smirk on his face. She returned his gaze with a look of hate.

"This is an awkward position, don't you think?", Marluxia said, staring into her brown eyes that burned as she continued to glare at him.

"No, I don't! You need to tell me what you're planning!", Lenne shouted as she got in his face angrily. "I just had a dream that you planned to kill me. Is this true, Marluxia?".

He watched as tears began to swell up in her eyes again and yet, he felt nothing, "What makes your dreams so special?".

"You didn't answer the question!", she shouted, getting louder. "Why did Larxene tell me that you and her were having relations? Why did you even use my body like you did? Why do you continue to hurt me so much by using my friends in your plots?".

He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was breaking slowly, "Your friends are long dead. They're Nobodies…non-existing beings. What you see is the left-over bodies of your dead friends".

"You didn't have to kill them! You could've just taken it out on me or at least give me a warning!", she shouted.

He was starting to get angry and placed her back on the bed, getting up from the bed, "I did…you just know how to listen. Neither do you know how to stop being naïve. Come outside when you've stopped your bitching. We're having a meeting out there".

With that, he left, leaving Lenne angry as hell. She let out a loud cry and began attacking the headboard, punching it over and over again. She put huge dents in the headboard and even a couple of holes.

"Why did I let do this to you guys? I could've been here while you all died horrible deaths! I'm so stupid and naïve! I deserve to die after not doing anything when I first heard about your deaths. I deserve to be blown in the oblivion. I deserve to fade into darkness! Oh, why do they keep me alive?", she thought, honestly thinking of melting her own head with her Firaga spells.

"Lenne? Come out. It's time for the meeting", she heard Stixquis's voice behind the door.

She instantly ran to the door and opened the door, seeing Stixquis dressed in a black jacket. The blonde raised a eyebrow at what Lenne was wearing. Lenne wondered why she was looking like that and looked down at her all white outfit. It was just as revealing as all her other outfit she found in the closet. Marluxia hasn't given her any more clothes, since that first time, and she was happy when she found that closet full of clothes. She saw the blonde pull out another black jacket like hers.

"Here", she said as she handed Lenne the jacket. "You'll need it".

With that, the blonde who hasn't changed her appearance since her death at all left. Lenne looked at the jacket in her hands. From now on, she'd be recognize as part of the Organization. She put it on hesitantly, and it dropped down her feet, fitting her figure perfectly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everyone, today is the day we get at the wretched Keyblade wielder. This is the day he falls and becomes a Nobody like us. Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxlu, Kaxren, and Neexse' will be guarding the castle while the rest of us leave for Hollow Bastion", Marluxia began his speech, standing right at the entrance of the castle while everyone else was a couple of feet away from him outside.

Zexion, when he heard that he and his comrades were staying in the castle, smirked and thought, 'The fool is literally giving us the castle'. When they come back or if they do come back, we'll be ready for them'.

"You all are dismissed", Marluxia said as he created a huge dark portal behind him.

He stepped into the portal, and as the others entered the portal it disappeared. Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxlu, Kaxren, and Neexse' stood there with huge grins on their faces. Zexion was the only one to bust out laughing.

"See what I mean? Your leader is a fool! He gave us the castle without a second thought on who he chose to guard it!", Zexion laughed, then he began to get serious. "We'll be ready for the Nobodies who survive the fight and return."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sora…wake up…we're almost there", the Keyblade wielder heard someone call him fro his sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Riku who was calling him. He looked around and noticed that the others were trying to go back to sleep. He yawned and stretched before he got up and looked out the ship's front window. He saw King Mickey in the pilot seat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How far are we to Castle Oblivion?", Sora asked.

"We have about five minutes 'til landing. You can see the castle from here. See?", King Mickey said as he pointed at the brown and green castle from far away, and Sora saw it and smiled.

"We're almost there!", Sora cheered as he turned around. "We should get ready".

"Give me five more minutes!", Donald groaned as he tried to drift off to sleep again.

Goofy yawned and shook Donald, "Come on. We can't sleep on enemy ground!".

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!", Donald shouted, shaking Goofy off him.

Riku heard a voice mumbling in the chair behind him and looked over his seat. He saw that something was stuck between the seats and got up to help it. He pulled it out, and he saw that that something was a cricket. The cricket was gasping for breath and fanned itself with its hat that was on its head. It looked at Riku and smiled.

"Thank you, Riku. I thought I would never get out of that. I was reaching for my journal in between the seats then I got caught", the cricket explained. "The name's Jiminy Cricket".

"Oh, you're Jiminy", Riku said as the cricket jumped down the seat.

"Riku, who are you talking to?", Sora asked as he approached the silver-haired youth.

"Jiminy", Riku answered, pointing down at the cricket.

Sora saw him and gasped, "Jiminy! We were wondering where you went".

"I volunteered to stay in the ship, and when I tried to get my journal in between the seats I got caught", Jiminy answered.

"Do you have anything in your journal about a Nobody named Marluxia?", Sora asked, squatting down to the cricket.

"I'll see…", he said as he starting flipping through the pages of his journal, and when he found the page with Marluxia on it, he gasped. "Formerly Organization XIII's Number XI. He has been eliminated. He plotted an Organization rebellion and tried to seize the power of the Keyblade, but Axel's betrayal led to his destruction. That's all I have on him".

"I can make out an image of me fighting him, but it's faint", Sora said, closing his eyes.

"Try harder…you'll get it soon enough", Riku said.

"Ok….", Sora said as he continued to concentrate.

"You guys…it's time. We're about to land!", King Mickey shouted as he pulled the steering control back.

Sora stood up, and so did Riku. Riku summoned his Keyblade, Soul Eater, and grabbed it in his hands. Sora saw his Keyblade in the far corner by King Mickey's Keyblade. He called it to him and stood beside Riku. King Mickey landed the ship as softly as he could, but it still was a bumpy landing. He let down the exit steps and turned the ship off. Sora was the first one to open the door and leave the ship. Next were Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy, then King Mickey.

The six of them approached the castle entrance, and immediately the door flung open. A gush of wind blew at them, catching them off guard. They all cover their eyes and faces with their arms. Once the wind stopped, they entered the castle, seeing no one was at the doors.

Sora looked at the white walls, trying to remember. Then something hit him. The memories flooded his mind quickly. It was like all the memories were trying to force themselves into his brain. He finally saw himself fighting Marluxia. He saw a pale blonde girl smiling at him in the darkness.

"Namine…", he whispered.

The visions clouded his vision and made him loose control of his body, and he fell backwards. Riku and the others gasped, and Riku reached out for Sora's hand. Once he grabbed it, memories of his own came attacked his mind. He gasped and let go of Sora, stunned by his own memories of his time in the basement of this castle. He remembered beating a man with gray hair, a man with red hair, and finally Ansem. The boys passed out, leaving King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy confused and shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene and Slixvia popped out of the portal and barely landing on their feet. When the girls caught their balance, they looked around. No one was in site. They were standing on a blue rocky platform that was connected to two huge rock formations that split to make a pathway. They turned around and saw a huge castle that seemed to be rotting by the look of it.

Larxene growled, "Why didn't Marluxia tell us that we were going to be separated?".

"I don't know…you tell me, Nobody", the girls heard a masculine voice behind them.

They saw a man with a spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that glowed a strange color. Slixvia instantly summoned her huge blue shield in front of her, putting her arm through the strap and holding it close to her chest with one arm. The blonde man took out his sword and put it in front of him, holding it to aim at them. Larxene called her ten knives to her fingers, and they appeared in between her slim fingers.

"Who are you and what do you want?", the man asked.

Slixvia stepped in front of Larxene with a smile on her face, "You're handsome. Makes we want your heart even more!".

The white-haired girl charged at the blonde man. Larxene couldn't believe that she'd be the first to attack. She watched as the girl tried to hit the man with her shield, but the man blocked it with his huge sword. Slixvia pushed the man with her shield, but the blonde pushed back and knocked the girl off balance. Cloud took this chance to knock the girl into the air. She groaned as she flew high up, and just as Cloud flew into the air after her, he was stabbed in his leg by one of Larxene's knives.

He groaned in pain as he landed on the ground instantly, tugging at the knives, which was deep in leg. Slixvia did a back flip and landed back on her feet, glaring at Cloud angrily. Larxene stepped forward and showed her knives off to Cloud who glared at her. Once he finally pulled the knife out, he shot it back at her with his sword sending a shockwave attack from the ground at the girls. Larxene caught the knife in between her fingers and back-flipped to avoid the attack. Slixvia did the same.

Once they both landed on their feet again, Larxene charged at Cloud who was ready for them again. She tried to slice him with her knives, but he kept dodging it. Most of the times when she hit him head on, he blocked it with his sword.

"_Come on, Cloud. You can't even beat a couple of girls…"_, Cloud heard a voice say in his head.

He growled in pain and held his head, "Shut up! Stay out of my head!".

Larxene took this chance to stabbed the blonde in his chest with three knives. Cloud yelled in pain and fell backwards. He laid on his back, still clutching his head. The girls stood over him, watching as he continued to yell for the voice in his head to leave him alone.

"_Get up, Cloud. You're embarrassing yourself"_, the voice said.

"Shut up, Sephiroth!", Cloud shouted.

"_If you don't get up, you'll be killed less than a second"_, the voice said.

With that, he felt a shock of pain in his head, and after the pain left, he knew the voice was gone. He got up groggily, and the girls pointed their weapons at him. He noticed his weapon was behind them and growled. They smirked and charged at him at the same time. He jumped in the air and lunged for his sword, grabbing it in his hand as he did a front roll on the ground. He got up from his feet and pointed his sword at the girl who was charging at him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stixquis and Yaxa stepped out the portal one at a time. They appeared in a house with a huge computer to the left of them. They looked around and saw two other girls: one with short-black hair and another with long brown hair in a braid. They turned around and gasped when they saw the Nobody females enter through a portal.

"Wh-who are you, guys?", Yuffie cried.

"Their black jackets…I remember Sora saying something about Organization members wear those kind of jackets", Aerith said in Yuffie's ear.

"Yup, that's true, woman. The name's Yaxa. Spelled Y-A-X-A, got it memorized? And this Stixquis, S-T-I-X-Q-U-I-S…she's not as merciful as I am. Tell us…where's Sora?", Yaxa said as she began to step forward.

Yuffie lunged for her Point Shuriken and grabbed it, "I'll never tell you!".

Aerith grabbed her rod and put it in front of her defensively, "To get to Sora, you'll have to get through us!".

Stixquis got into an attack position, summoning her twin thunderbolt swords, "Fine with me…".

Yaxa grew wings on her back, which busted a huge whole in her jacket. She still had her tail, which swayed side to side. Aerith gasped, but Yuffie kept her composure. Yaxa called forth her twin red swords to her side, and she clasped both of them in both of her hands. She swayed side to side too, looking for a point to attack. She found one and lunged for them, and Stixquis followed.

Stixquis attacked Aerith with one of her thunderbolt swords, and Aerith blocked it with her rod. Stixquis used her other to slash the unsuspecting brunette girl across the stomach, sending her into the wall. She lunged for her again.

Yaxa sent a wave of attacks swiftly with her swords at Yuffie. The ninja was finding it very difficult to dodge her strong and forceful assaults. Yuffie jumped back and threw her Point Shuriken at the Nobody who got clipped by the weapon on her shoulder. Yaxa groaned and grip her shoulder tightly, glaring at Yuffie angrily. Yaxa charged at her again, vanishing from human sight. Yuffie watched as her weapon was returning to her and jumped in the air to grab it. Just as she grabbed it, Yaxa sliced her across the chest with both swords and pushed her into Aerith who was trying to gain her composure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laxus and Thextlea dropped out of the portal and began falling down to the ground below. Thextlea caught Laxus in her arms, and she made them float slowly to the ground. Once they landed, they looked around and noticed they were in a market place. They walked up the steps and noticed a floating moogle near a young duckling at a shop. They looked to their left and saw an older duck that was by a huge refrigerator. They decided to approach the older duck.

Once they walked to him, the duck turned around, looking up at them, "Hello, there, ladies. Would you be interested in a some sea-salty ice cream?".

"No, we wouldn't, sir. Do you know a boy named Sora?", Laxus asked.

"I'm afraid not, miss. You might have to ask others", the duck answered.

"You're absolutely sure you don't know a boy that wields the Keyblade?", Thextlea asked.

"I'm sure, ma'am", the duck answered.

"I better not find out that you were lying to us, Mr. Duck", Laxus said in a serious tone, glaring at him as her and Thextlea walked away.

When they were gone, the duck sighed sadly, "I hope Sora and the others will be alright".

He watched Cid walk by him. He noticed he had his spear by his side. The duck remained silent as he approached the girls, pointing his spear at them. The girls stopped, knowing someone was behind them.

"You're looking for a boy named Sora, ladies?", Cid asked, smirking at them.

The girls turned around slowly, and Thextlea was the first to summon her six lances by her side. She created her aero barrier around her and began hovering a little off the ground. Laxus raised her fist in a defensive position. Cid spared both of them quick glances, but as he looked at Laxus, Thextlea lunged at him quickly. He couldn't even see her. All he knew was she was close to him, and she had one of her lances pressed against his neck.

"You know Sora? Tell me his whereabouts, would you?", Thextlea said as Laxus walked up to them. "I don't want to have to hurt you".

Cid chuckled, "You're a Nobody. You would want to hurt and wouldn't care if you did".

Thextlea and Laxus chuckled, and Laxus said, "Oh, you humans catch on so quickly. We won't hurt you at all if you tell us".

Cid smirked and jumped away from them, grabbing his spear in his hand again, "I'll never tell you anything".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia appeared in a borough of some type with Nixora and Lenne in the air. He saw that they were falling to the ground, so he grabbed them by their jackets as he floated slowly to the ground, putting them on their feet.

"Marluxia…", Lenne said as she straightened out her clothes.

"No time to talk, Lenne", Nixora said, angrily glaring at the brunette.

Lenne glared back at Nixora, then looked at Marluxia who said nothing. He seemed to be thinking about something. He didn't look at any of them. Instead, he was looking at the pathway in front of them. They saw a slim figure in the fog. As the figure came closer, Lenne recognized it was someone she knew on her last visit in this world.

"Lenne, why did you even come back?", the voice in the fog began.

Once the figure appeared from the fog, Lenne gasped, knowing who she thought it was, was right. The man from the fog had a sad look on his face, and his cold gray eyes glared at the trio hatefully. The man pulled out his gunblade and pointed it at them.

Lenne took a step forward, "Leon, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just…I was just…confused. What would you do if your friends were on the line fore your mistakes…your actions?".

Leon looked at her as if the words were sinking in, "Hm…I don't know…maybe I would just eliminate my manipulator".

He lunged for them with his gunblade scraping against the ground. Just before Leon could attack all three of them, Lenne put up a barrier around Marluxia and Nixora. Leon went around it, glaring at Lenne the whole time. He pointed the gunblade at her while circling around her slowly like how a lion does its prey.

"Why are you protecting him? He and his other Nobody comrades killed Rinoa, and now look at her!", Leon shouted angrily.

Lenne got in a defensive position as she listened to Leon yell at her. She looked back at Nixora and Marluxia who seemed to be trapped in her barrier. Leon took this chance to lung for her again. Lenne summoned her knives and crossed them before her, so she could block Leon's gunblade.

"Woman, could you just be so kind as to get us out of this barrier?", Nixora shouted angrily as she banged on it with her fists.

Leon pressed the gunblade against her knives. Lenne looked into his eyes and saw a very deep pain within them. He landed on his feet and continued to push against Lenne's knives. The look in his eyes hurt Lenne deeply, and he took advantage of it by pushing her hard enough to run her into a rocky wall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora and Riku woke up on the cold, white floor of Castle Oblivion's first floor. They were right next to each other. The first thing they saw was the worried faces of Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. Once the three of them saw that Riku and Sora were awake, they gasped and hugged the two of them instantly.

"Oh, you're okay!", Goofy cried as he hugged Sora.

King Mickey hugged Riku, then Sora, and Donald hugged the two boys. Riku and Sora got up, and the both of them felt awkward. Sora almost tripped over Goofy's foot, and Riku almost ran into Sora.

"Why are we…", Sora began groggily.

"Dizzy?…", Riku finished as he made himself stand still.

"Come on, you guys. You can't get dizzy on us now!", Donald yelled as King Mickey began to walk off.

The boys shook themselves for a minute and gained their composure. They began walking up the steps and onto the second floor. They saw nothing but white walls, and it was really starting to bother them.

"Where are they?", Sora shouted impatiently.

"Sh…Sora, we're in their stronghold…", King Mickey warned.

"Ah…I see you boys came…", they heard a voice in front of them say.

"Huh? Who's there?", Donald shouted.

The voice laughed as an invisible figure appeared before them. The heroes got in their defensive position as the invisible figure morphed into a man in a black jacket. The man removed his hood, then crossed his arms. He stared at the five of them thoroughly without any emotion on his face. They noticed he had gray hair, but he had a very young face. Riku gasped, feeling the man's name at the tip of his tongue.

"Zexion!", Riku shouted angrily.

The man laughed and looked at Riku, "I'm glad you remember me, Riku".

"Where's Marluxia? And where's Lenne?", Sora yelled, pointing his Keyblade at the older man.

"I'm afraid they're out", Zexion answered.

"Out where?", King Mickey asked.

Zexion took a step back and opened a portal behind him without them knowing. It grew bigger behind him, and he watched the five of them, hoping they wouldn't strike before the portal was ready. When he stepped into the portal, the darkness pulled him into it.

He smirked at them as he faded away, "Why would I tell you when I have you and Riku here, Sora?".

Sora growled and tried to run after him, but he couldn't catch up so the portal close, "What does he mean by he has Riku and me?".

King Mickey sighed and said, "I don't know…let's continue to go up these levels so we can find Zexion again".

Goofy, Donald, Sora, and Riku nodded and followed King Mickey who took off running towards the nearest steps. Once they reached the third floor, King Mickey saw two doors on either side of the floor. He got an idea.

"Riku and Sora…you guys go to that room down there and see if you see anything. Goofy, Donald, and I will check out the other room", King Mickey said as he took off in the direction of the room he said he was going to.

"You guys better come back in one piece!", Sora shouted after them when they got far away.

Riku looked at Sora who turned to look at him, "Let's go…".

The boys ran down the hall and pushed past the huge doors of the room. Once they entered, they saw the dusks Nobodies. They stood back to back to each other as the Nobodies surrounded them in a huge group. Sora looked back at Riku who connected eyes with him again. The two nodded and began slashing away at the Nobodies, sending them back into the dark oblivion they came from. Once the room was rid of the creatures, they exited and met up with King Mickey and the others.

"Did you guys find anything?", Riku asked.

"Nope…nothing but Nobodies", King Mickey answered.

"This is starting to get aggravating!", Donald yelled at he stomped his foot down.

"Donald, you have to be patient. These types of Nobodies like to play with our emotions. This must be another one of their tricks" Goofy said to Donald, calming him down.

"I guess so…", Donald sighed.

The five emerged on the four floor where there was only one room. They searched that together and found nothing but dusk Nobodies again. They then ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. There, they saw one long hall, then another pair of steps in front of them. They ran down the hall and noticed a room at the end of it. They barged through the doors and almost ran into a girl with long black hair who was combing it. Her back was turned to them the whole time, even after they barged in. Sora was the first to step up, getting a good look at the woman's face.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you trapped here with these Nobodies?", Sora asked.

The woman turned around, and the gang noticed she had tears streaming down her face, "Yes…please! I need help! That awful Zexion and Lexaeus have me capture! There's other Nobodies in this castle too. There's Kaxren, a red-haired girl who's on the eighth floor. Then there's Neexse' who's on the next floor. She has dark blue hair and eyes, and she carries two gun arrows.".

"Where's Marluxia and the others?", Sora asked.

"I don't know…I just saw them outside, then they vanished. That's when Zexion and Lexaeus came back and locked me in this room", the woman said.

"What's your name? We can help you", Sora said.

"It's Lulu", she said.

"Where's Zexion and Lexaeus now?", Riku asked the woman, thinking she couldn't be trusted.

"I think Lexaeus is on the first floor in the basement, and Zexion is on the thirteenth floor", the woman answered.

"I'll go to the basement and take care of Lexaeus", Riku told Sora.

"Wait! I'll go with you", King Mickey said as he walked up to the silver-haired boy.

"Okay…Let's go…", Riku said, and they ran out of the door together.

"We'll help you out, miss. You're safe with us. Just stay here, and we'll come back for you", Sora said, and the woman nodded.

She hugged him and cried, "Thank you!".

Sora chuckled and blushed as she let go out him, "You're…uh….welcome".

Donald growled and tugged on Sora's pants, "Come on, lover boy. We don't have much time!".

"Oh, right! Bye!", Sora said as he waved at the woman and ran off with Goofy and Donald.

The trio reached the sixth floor and noticed there was only one room on this floor too. They busted through the door and saw a barely missed getting shot by a gun arrows. They scattered away from each other to dodge the arrows. When they looked up, they saw a woman in a black jacket with long dark blue hair and eyes. She pointed her gun arrows at them. Since Goofy and Donald were closer to each other than Sora, she pointed one gun arrow at them and the other one at Sora. She smirked evilly at them.

"Look what we have here! We have a duck, a dog, and another feminine boy in this castle!", Neexse' insulted, chuckling at her own words.

Sora got angry and asked, "Who are you?".

"The name's Neexse', and you all are Sora, Goofy, and Donald", Neexse' said.

"Yup, that's us. I suppose that Zexion told you that?", Sora grinned, pointing his Keyblade at her.

"Hm…", Neexse' grinned back as she jumped into the air, aiming both of her gun arrows at Sora.

She pulled the trigger and release dozens of lasers at Sora. Sora front rolled out of the way and threw his Keyblade, hitting her in the face. She screamed and covered her pain, growling in pain. She recovered quickly, but before she could do anything again, Donald sent a chain of Firaga spells at her. She felt her black jacket being burnt. After Donald sent the last one at her, it burnt her skin deeply. She groaned and began shooting them all with a ton of lasers this time.

She didn't stop once. She clipped Sora in the shoulder with one of her lasers, and the boy hissed in pain. He summoned his Keyblade and jumped into the air after her. She tried to shoot him, but Goofy swiped the gun arrows out of her hands when he tossed his shield at her. Sora took this chance to release a chain of attacks on the woman, making her shout and yell in pain.

Once he was finished, Neexse' was battered and bruised. She was breathing heavily, but was still floating in the air. Finally, she was too tired and collapsed on the ground. When Sora came by her side, she sucker punched him in the groin, and Sora fell over. She kicked him in the face and sent him into the nearest wall. Goofy threw his shield at her again, but she caught it and threw it back at him. It hit him right in the face, knocking his head his head backwards. Goofy yelped in pain, and Donald glared at her. She smirked at them and limped over to her gun arrows in the corner.

"Don't you know never to turn your back to your enemy?", Sora's voice came behind her as he slashed her across the back, knocking her off balance.

As she turned around to attack him again, he slashed her again across the stomach, and Donald zapped her with a Thunderga spell. She fell on one of her knees, and he head hung low. She was fading, and the darkness surrounded her. She looked at all of them before smiling at them once more.

"I'd thought you would've done that", she said with a chuckled as she started to fade out completely. "I guess all that training was…useless…".

Once she was gone, Sora and the others walked out to the seventh floor. They found nothing as they continued on. Sora was worn out from the last fight, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He's Sora for God's sake…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku and King Mickey saw Lexaeus first as soon as they opened the door to the basement. He attacked them with his huge tomahawk as soon as they got the door opened, and Riku was the one that got hit. He was sent back a couple of feet, and King Mickey took out his Keyblade and began to attack the giant at his legs and knees, trying to make him fall.

Lexaeus stumbled a bit, but he jumped back and hit King Mickey with his tomahawk too. Riku got his Soul Eater and quickly dashed towards the redhead. Once he was in front of him, he put his hand on the older man's stomach and created a small, dark ball in his hand.

It grew larger and larger with each passing second, and before Lexaeus could do anything, he released the ball from his hand. Lexaeus let out a battle yell as he flew into a nearby wall. The ball ripped through his jacket and shirt, showing off his scraped skin now.

King Mickey jumped to Riku's side, and they stood together, waiting for the man to recover. Lexaeus growled as he got back up. He glared at them and smashed him tomahawk on the ground, sending a huge earth attack at them. Riku and King Mickey were thrown into the air, and Lexaeus charged after them. King Mickey regained his composure first, but Lexaeus didn't noticed because he went after Riku. King Mickey slashed his back around five times, giving him deep cuts and bruises there.

Lexaeus growled and moved his arm back to hit the mouse in the face. Riku slashed him across the face with Soul Eater over and over again, cutting his face up. Once he finished, he slice his face one more time, putting all his effort into it. The giant screamed and landed on his knees. Instead of blood, there was dark liquid pouring out of him.

King Mickey and Riku landed on their feet in front of Lexaeus with their weapons pointed at his face. The giant only looked at them as he faded away. Riku knew it was over and walked out of the basement. Once King Mickey was sure that Lexaeus was defeated, he ran after Riku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Sora, Goofy and Donald reached the thirteenth floor, they were exhausted from running and fight nonstop, since the fifth floor. They reached the final door, and when Sora touched it, all of his memories of fighting Marluxia came back into his mind.

"Are you okay, Sora?", Donald asked, concerned about him when he suddenly stopped.

Sora chuckled, then smiled, "Yeah…just tired".

"Well, once we're through with Zexion we'll be done", Goofy said.

"And top it off, your ship has a warp on it. So once you come back to it, we won't have to have such a long trip!", Jiminy said as he popped his head out from Sora's shirt.

"Goody!", Donald cried.

"Alright! Let's go inside and finish this!", Sora cried, pushing the doors open.

Once they opened it, they saw Sora's home, Destiny Islands. They all looked at it in awe and confusion. They walked through the doors, of course, and after they entered, the doors slammed shut.

"What's my memory of my home doing on the thirteenth floor?", Sora asked.

"I don't know…", Donald answered.

"I don't like the look of this…", Goofy said.

They heard the sound of laughter filled the room, and the three of them turned around to find the door they had entered missing. They gasped and looked around frantically as the laughter grew louder.

"Garsh, what happened to the door?", Goofy cried.

"Zexion come out!", Sora yelled.

The ground and room began shaking, and the trio stood their ground by holding onto the nearest thing that was planted into the ground. As the ground kept shaking, Sora felt dizzy and almost nauseous.

"Sora, aren't you jealous of Riku?", he heard Zexion's voice say.

"No, why would I be?', Sora yelled.

"Why would you not be jealous? He has Kairi's heart, and there's not room for you in it at all", Zexion said.

"Where are you?", Donald yelled.

"You should be worrying about Riku. He has abandoned you. He betrayed you more than once", Zexion said.

Sora looked up and noticed a huge dark orb growing a tree near them, "And I forgave him because he's my friend! And that's what friends do for each other!".

"All Riku wants…is your Keyblade. He wants to get rid of your friends: Goofy and Donald", Zexion said.

"No, he doesn't!", Goofy shouted.

Sora had had enough and sliced the tree near him in half. He heard a groan and knew that the dark ball was Zexion. He lunged for it and assaulted it with various Keyblade combos and attacks. He heard Zexion grunt every time he hit the dark ball. Donald and Goofy helped out. Donald attacked him with third level magic spells, and Goofy dash into him with his shield.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared, blinding the three of them. They stopped fighting and covered their eyes with their arms. Once the light faded, they saw that the dark ball had disappeared.

"Zexion stopped hiding!", Sora yelled.

They saw a light ahead of them and watched someone in a black hood snuck off into the light. Sora growled and ran over to the light, stumbling a little bit on the way. Goofy and Donald followed, and just as the light was about to disappear they jumped into it.

The trio found themselves in the white room of Marluxia. They couldn't see straight just yet because their vision was still fuzzy from the white light. Sora felt something bump into him and open the door.

"Donald…Goofy, did you guys do that?", Sora asked.

"No, that was Zexion", Goofy said.

Once their eyes could see straight again, they saw Zexion limping down the hall. Sora, Goofy, and Donald ran after him. Sora jumped into the air and slash him in the back one good time with all of the effort he could give. The older man tumbled to the floor and faded away in the darkness.

"I'll be back for you, Roxas….", Zexion said as he disappeared from sight.

"I'm one with my Nobody and still the Organization calls me Roxas", Sora said with a sly smile.

"They just won't let go…I guess…", Donald said.

"Let's go find Riku…", Goofy suggested.

"He's probably at the ship, waiting for us", Sora said as he ran off, down the steps.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku and King Mickey, despite their doubts, went back to get the girl since they knew that's what Sora probably wanted. As soon as they opened the door, they saw the girl with a moogle in her arms. She had a hand lifted up at them, and they got in their defensive positions, wondering what she was going to do.

She laughed, "Ha! You fools actually believed me! It almost sickened me to act that way…as if I had a heart. Now once, you all are dead. I'm sure I'll be well on my way to create my Kingdom Heart to be complete".

"You'll never create a Kingdom Hearts while I'm here!", Riku shouted.

"Yeah!", King Mickey said as he stood by Riku's side.

"Very well then…denizens of light…you shall perish", Luxlu said as she created two huge fireballs in both of her hands.

Riku and King Mickey charged at Luxlu who threw both of the fireballs at them. They flipped over it and slashed Luxlu with their keyblades at the same time, causing Luxlu to yelp in pain.

She held her side as she created a huge bubble around Riku before he could even do anything. She twisted her hand around, and water started filling in the bubble. Riku slammed his fists into the bubble from the inside, but it was no use. The bubble wouldn't pop.

King Mickey tried to help Riku, but even his Keyblade wouldn't cut through the bubble. He turned to Luxlu who was creating a small electric ball in both of her hands. He knew that if he didn't get her to stop filling the bubble that Riku would drown, so he teleported behind her. He suspected that she wasn't focusing on them because she had her eyes closed as if she were focusing all her energy into this one attack.

When she opened her eyes again, she separated her hands, making the one huge ball of electricity split into both of her hands. She looked at Riku evilly. Just as King Mickey was about to strike her with his weapon, she kicked him in the face. The mouse hit the wall instantly, and she threw one of her thunder balls at Riku.

"No!", King Mickey shouted as the thunder ball connected with Riku's bubble.

The lightning surround the whole bubble, and it shocked Riku as it got inside of the bubble. The intensity of the shock was increased because of the water that surrounds Riku, making him scream on impact. It hit and burned almost every nerve in his body, making it num to him. When he finally got use to the extreme pain, he growled and groaned.

Luxlu knew Riku would be busy with taking care of the lightning, so she turned to King Mickey who jumped in the air. He flew towards her with his Keyblade in front of him. She threw the remaining thunder ball at him. He moved to the side to dodge it, but when it hit him in the arm, it grew and covered him in a ball of complete pain instantly. The mouse grunted and clenched his fists to keep from screaming.

After a few seconds, Riku landed on the ground (on his face) with a loud thud. He couldn't feel his body, but he willed himself to get up. He did slowly, but surely, grabbing his Soul Eater while he got up. Luxlu had two more fireballs in her hands, and Riku growled at her when he noticed that King Mickey was in danger too. He lunged for Luxlu who dodge him and threw a ball at him. He teleported out of the way and appeared above her. She looked up, seeing him above her, and gasped. He smirked as he put all his effort into one single slash attack across her chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were rushing to their fullest limits and were now on the eighth floor. Just as they were about to reach the stairs that lead to the seventh floor, Sora ran right into a woman in a black jacket. He bounce off and landed on his butt, while the woman took a couple of steps back to gain her balance.

"Gosh….that hurt there, Sora…don't you know to watch where you're going while you're running?", the woman in the cloak said, rubbing her stomach where Sora ran into her.

Donald and Goofy stood in front of Sora, pointing at her, and Donald said, "I guess he doesn't!".

The woman chuckled and took off her hood. The trio gasped, realizing this was the very woman that the girl on the fifth floor was talking about. She had red-hair and dark eyes. She had a taunting smirk on her face. Sora got up and stepped in front of Donald and Goofy.

"You're Kaxren, aren't you?", Sora asked.

"Yup, spelled K-A-X-R-E-N. I don't like anyone misspelling my name", the woman said with a small smile.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at her and glared, "That's not the point. You're hurting Lulu, and I promised her that I'll help her to safety".

Kaxren laughed loudly, and once she regained her composure, she said, "You mean Luxlu? She's a Nobody too. Everyone in this castle is a Nobody".

Sora looked shocked and hurt at the same time, but he shook it off to ask, "Where's Marluxia? And Lenne?".

"Hollow Bastion…Need me to spell that too?", Kaxren asked.

"No, just step aside so we don't have to hurt you", Sora warned.

"Yeah!", Donald added.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible", Kaxren said with an amused smile.

"Garsh, why is that?", Goofy asked.

"I have a reputation to live up to. If I let you go, how would the others judge me by then?", Kaxren said as she summoned her red and black gloves on her hands and her red and white wands, putting each in one hand.

She pointed the two wands at them. She twirled the red one around, and it began glowing an eerie red color. A little flame ball started to grow from the tip of it at very fast and unnatural rates. Before the trio knew it, there was a huge flare ball in their faces. She released it, and it went flying after them. Goofy stood in front of them and blocked most of the flare spell with his huge shield. Sora and Donald covered their faces with their arms, and the force of the flare spell pushed all three of them back.

Sora looked above him and saw a white flashing light emerging above the flare spell. His blue eyes widen in complete shock. He front rolled to the left to look at what Kaxren was doing. Just as he did, he caught a glimpse of Kaxren sending the white light towards the flare ball as it started to wear down.

The smaller-sized flare ball absorbed the white light, creating a bigger and brighter ball of energy. Sora could only watch in horror as the ball of energy engulfed Goofy and Donald and carry them down the hall. He felt something snapped within. He felt extreme anger and extreme rage. He glared hatefully at Kaxren who was laughing at him.

"Ah, don't look at me like that. That holy blast wasn't enough to kill them…at least I think", Kaxren said.

Sora kept quiet as he felt his Keyblade twitched in his hand. It began to glow in a dark aura. Kaxren didn't notice because she was babbling off at the mouth. Sora's eyes grew dull without any emotion besides pure anger. He couldn't control himself anymore as the dark aura grew from his weapon until it was all around him. He was basically glowing in the darkness of his own aura. He felt as if a demon had taken control of him.

Sora lunged forward quickly without Kaxren even noticing. He slashed through her Nobody body with his weapon and ended right behind her, landing on his feet with his back turned to her. Kaxren gasped and toppled over on her knees. She was gasping for breath, and she was deep pain. Her wands scattered across the floor. Sora stood before her with an evil smirk on his face.

Kaxren lashed out at him, but Sora only dodged her futile attacks, "I'll kill you when I get my hands on you!".

Sora chuckled, "That is…if you can".

As she tried to get up again, Sora bashed her skull in with a swift fury of his Keyblade attacks. Once he was finished, she faded into the darkness quickly. Suddenly, the dark aura lifted from his body and weapon, making him hover a couple of centimeters off the ground. When the dark aura disappeared, he was dropped on his knees. He gasped for breath. He got up and noticed his palms were sweaty.

Sora didn't care anymore and rushed in the direction he saw Goofy and Donald go in. He ran, almost feeling the tears swell up in his eyes. He feared the worst, but he still hung onto the little bit of hope he had left. Up ahead, he saw Donald's body against the wall. He noticed that the duck was breathing heavily, but his eyes were closed. Some of the duck's feathers were missing as indicated by the patches of skin shown on some parts of his body. The duck also had a black eye. He approached him first, squatting down to him to talk.

"Donald, are you alright?", Sora asked, worried.

The duck groaned and opened his eyes slowly, managing to say, "Yeah…Sora. I'm fine".

"Can you get up?", Sora asked.

The duck grabbed for Sora's hand, and Sora grabbed his, "Yup, just need a little help".

Sora smiled and helped Donald on his feet. The duck stumbled a little, but he was able to walk. He grabbed his staff and walked beside Sora to look for Goofy. They found their other companion a little ways ahead of them. He was groaning slightly as he tried to get up. When they approached him, the two of them helped him up, and Goofy already knew it was them. Once he was back on his feet, he stretched, popping his knuckles, arms, and legs.

"Garsh, that blow really hurt!", Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it did", Donald agreed.

Sora stood in front them, getting in their way, "I'm sorry, you guys. I should've been in there with you. Instead, I **just** had to see what Kaxren was doing. You guys could've been killed, and it would've been all my fault".

"Sora…you don't have to apologize!", Goofy said.

"Yeah! We're your friends! We HAVE to protect you", Donald said.

Sora smiled and said, "Yeah…thanks you guys. Let's go find Riku and the king".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku sent Luxlu into the wall, pressing his Keyblade against the Nobody's neck. Luxlu took this chance to knee the silver-haired youth in the groins. Riku gasped and dropped his Keyblade from the force of the attack. He cupped his parts in pain and fell on his knees, groaning loudly. Luxlu grinned as she watched Riku wiggle around in pain.

King Mickey charged at her while her was turned and hit her harshly on her back with his weapon. The mouse dug something up form inside his pocket and threw it at Riku. The boy grabbed it and sat up on his knees. He noticed that the king handed him a potion in a small tube and drank. He felt the pain in his groin faded away slightly and grabbed his Soul Eater again.

The doors flung open, and the bright light of the hallway blinded their eyes. Even Luxlu covered her eyes. They heard footsteps, but they didn't dare to open their eyes yet. Once they heard the footsteps stop, they opened their eyes, letting their eyes get used to the bright light.

"Ah…Riku, why'd you start the party without us?", Riku and King Mickey heard say.

Once the duo did see Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered, Riku smirked, and King Mickey cheered. Sora had his Keyblade at his side, and Goofy and Donald had their in their hands in front them. King Mickey noticed the bad shaped they looked to be in.

"Zexion, Neexse', and Kaxren must've been tough! Here…", King Mickey said as he healed them with a Curaga spell.

"Finally, all my denizens of light are here. Coming to take me away from the darkness", Luxlu said with a fake tone to her voice.

"Enough of that, Luxlu! We know you lied to us!", Donald shouted.

Luxlu smirked, "Hm…well at least you're not that dumb".

"Hey! What do you mean by-?", Sora began, but Riku tugged on his arm and shook his head to make him shut up.

"Let's just defeat her and go home. Leon and the others are being attacked", Riku whispered to Sora who nodded in agreement.

King Mickey stood by their side, and the three Keyblade wielders touched each others Keyblades with their own, making them touch in front of them. A shinning white light emerged form the tip of the connecting Keyblades. Luxlu only grinned.

"You can't defeat me! Fools!", Luxlu laughed arrogantly.

The Keyblade wielders ignored the comment and pointed the shinning light at Luxlu. She frowned, knowing their power was growing. She charged at the, with huge fireballs in her hands. The three wielders released the white light, and it beamed right through Luxlu's stomach, putting a small hole through her stomach. Her eyes were widen in shock as she stayed in mid-air, completely frozen.

"I'll be back…", she growled as she began to fade away.

"Yay! We did it!", Donald cheered.

"We still have to save Leon and the others, too!", Goofy said.

They all watched as Luxlu vanished from their visions and headed back for the ship. Each member of the five was tired and exhausted. They all carried deep wounds and many bruises everywhere on their bodies. King Mickey put the ship into warp mode and started the ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud dashed across the battle grounds at fast speeds. The Nobodies couldn't keep up, and Slixvia kept getting hit every time. Larxene tried her best to protect her, even though it was involuntary. Slixvia got mad and threw her shield right at Cloud's head. It hit him harshly across the face, knocking him over. She started to walk up to him. Her hands were glowing blue, and as she grew nearer, she started to throw blizzard spells at the blonde man. They chilled Cloud's skin as he tried to recover from the head trauma.

Larxene took advantage of this and threw all her knives at him. He vanished, making the knives hit the rocky walls. He reappeared behind Slixvia who was looking around for the blonde.

"Slixvia, watch out!", Larxene cried as she started to ran towards them.

Suddenly, Cloud glowed a bright yellow and slashed Slixvia up into the air. The girl yelped in pain, and before she could recover, Cloud swiped her again and again. He flew up into the air and came crashing his feet down on her stomach, pushing her down into the ground by his feet. She screamed in pain this time. The many wounds he gave her were taking its toll on her young body.

Larxene couldn't do anything for she was tugging her knives out of the rocks. She sensed that Slixvia wasn't going to make it, and she almost got sad at the thought of it. She saw Cloud standing before Slixvia who lie wounded on the ground, unable to move. There was dark liquid everywhere, since that's what made up Slixvia's body. Cloud noticed she had a small smile on her face.

"At least I get sent back into the darkness to rest in peace by the will of a cutie", she said, chuckling at herself.

She closed her eyes, readying herself of the final blow. Cloud said nothing and had no emotion on his face as he lifted up his sword above Slixvia's stomach area. Larxene couldn't take it and picked one knife that she had been able to pull out. She threw it at Cloud, and it pierced his right shoulder deeply. The blonde yelped in pain and shock, not expecting it to actually pierce his tough armor around his shoulder area. He was almost knocked off-balance, but he caught himself before he dropped the sword in Slixvia who hadn't moved an inch.

Larxene realized that the knives weren't coming out, and she couldn't summon them so the only thing to save Slixvia was to fight him with her fists. She charged at Cloud who was pulling the knife out of his shoulder. He hissed in pain with each moment of the knife, so he just pulled it out quickly. He threw it behind him, and it accidentally hit Larxene in her side. She growled and held her side. Slixvia looked over at her blonde friend and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Larxene. I want him to send me to my resting place", Slixvia said.

Larxene felt tears swell up in her eyes, "No…don't do it…".

For the second time in her life, she felt that this little girl was the only girl she ever really like out of the new group of girls that joined their group, even if it was for a short time. She reached out for the white-haired girl as Cloud lifted up the sword over her again slowly. Larxene pulled the knives out of her side and put it in her pocket.

She looked away as Cloud brought the huge and heavy sword down on Slixvia, killing her instantly. It ripped right through her stomach, and she didn't make one sound. Her eyes were still opened. They were looking at Larxene with a look of happiness, and Cloud leaned over to close them. Right after he touched her, the girl began to fade away, and he jumped back. Larxene couldn't take anymore and created an escape portal behind her as Cloud watched Slixvia vanish. She disappeared into the portal, leaving Cloud to wonder where she had gone. He saw the portal and ran through it before it closed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yaxa and Stixquis double-teamed Aerith who was trying to block all of their attacks with her rod. She was growing weak by the second. Yuffie tried to jump in, but every time she did, Yaxa would literally throw her out of it. Once they had the brunette girl pushed into a wall, Yuffie had had enough. She began to glow a bright white color. She charged at Stixquis and knocked the blonde into the wall harshly.

Stixquis shouted angrily and summoned her twin thunderbolt sword again. She charged at Yuffie and swung the swords at the human as soon as she reached her. Yuffie blocked the attacks with her Point Shuriken, then once she felt Stixquis stopped attacking, she lifted her weapon and sliced Stixquis across the face harshly. Stixquis yelped in shock and took a step back. Yuffie attacked her with a series of harsh and strong blows.

Yaxa was too busy with Aerith to notice that Stixquis was losing and fast. She turned around to give a quick glance at her partner, and Aerith took that chance to smack her across the face with her rod over and over again.

Yaxa flew into her partner, and they both hit the wall hard. Yaxa landed on top, and she could barely find enough strength to get up. Stixquis pushed the other girl off her and got up groggily. Yuffie and Aerith double-teamed Stixquis, ramming her with Aerith's rod and Yuffie's Point Shuriken.

Yuffie charged her weapon up again, turning it white. She flung it at Stixquis who got hit it the head with it, and it pierced her right through the skull. When the Point Shuriken hit the wall, it dragged Stixquis's head with it, sticking into the wall. Dark liquid spilled everywhere, and Yuffie, Aerith, and Yaxa witnessed this in pure horror. Yuffie dropped to her knees. She didn't want to do that and couldn't believe she did that. She kicked the body aside and pulled her Point Shuriken out of the wall. Stixquis's head was still attached, and Yuffie almost barfed as she pulled it off.

Yaxa grew angrier the more she watched Stixquis's dead body. Her wings grew out of her back and lifted themselves in the air. She used them to hover in the air and charged for the two girls with two flare balls in her hands. She lashed out at both of them, burning their sides badly with the flare balls. She charged them up in her hands and began to glow an eerie red color (almost close the color of the balls). Yuffie and Aerith were hopping around in pain, and Yaxa looked around for Stixquis's body, but it was gone.

Yaxa made her flare balls disappear and summoned her twin red swords, "Where did you put, Stixquis?".

"Her body disappear. Look…why don't we just call it quits?", Aerith asked sympathetically.

"Shut up, woman!", Yaxa screamed as her power grew.

She released her swords, and they began to float and circle around her. With each circle they completed, the swords would go faster. Aerith and Yuffie felt Yaxa's power growing more and more, and it suddenly hit Yuffie about what she's doing.

"Aerith, she's about to do a kamikaze attack. We have to get out of here!", Yuffie said to Aerith.

"Come on. Let's go", Aerith said as the tried to run past the waves of Yaxa's fire and flare energy to get to the door.

Yaxa laughed loudly. She has completely lost it. Her eyes are white now, filled with white and hot rage. The walls of Merlin's house started to get scraped badly, and furniture was being sucked into Yaxa's twister of flaming energy. Yuffie and Aerith opened to the door and flung themselves outside as Yaxa turned white. The whole turned white, and from inside, the girls could hear a loud explosion. They gasped as the white light erupted from the house. Once they got their vision back, they saw that the house wasn't harmed. They went inside only to find the fading body of Yaxa, slowly drifting back into darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thextlea tried to slit Cid's throat, but the blonde stepped away before she could have cut it deeply. It only left a small no threatening cut on his neck. Thextlea, Laxus, and Cid saw a portal appear above them. They watched to see what would come out of it, and out came Cloud who flew down to the ground gracefully. When he landed, he was side by side with Cid. He looked at the girls and noticed they had black jackets too.

"Glad you dropped by, Cloud", Cid said. "_Thank God. If he hadn't have come, I would be dead!_".

These girls are from the Organization…", Cloud said out loud to Cid.

"Yeah…I know. Sora told me about the jackets too", Cid said as he got in a defensive position with his spear still in his hand.

"Hm…yeah…", Cloud said as he brought his sword in front of him, pointing it at Thextlea and Laxus.

"Cloud, you must know Sora, don't you?", Laxus asked.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with me eliminating you", Cloud said as he charged at the two girls.

Thextlea still had her Aero barrier around her, and she charged at Cloud. Three of her lances blocked Cloud's attacks, while the other three looked for open pathways for attack. He kept his eyes on all six of the lances.

Meanwhile, Cid lunged for Laxus. Laxus used her plant powers to grow a vine from the ground and sent the large and thick vine to grow towards Cid. Cid jumped on top of it, running across it to get to Laxus.

Cloud began to think of his fight with Thextlea as a routine. She would throw all her lances out at him, making him jump into the air to dodge them. If he stayed in the air too long, she would hit him with two or three of her lances. After that, she'd combat him with all six of her lances, occasionally he'd get hit a couple of times. Cloud was still trying to break the routine with a chain of attacks of his own. It was difficult because of her strong Aero barrier.

Cid exchange blows with Laxus who kept sending all sorts of plants after him. She sent roses that turned into swords at him. The roses cut him plenty of times. She also shot roses at him like bullets, and he jumped in the air to avoid those. He lunged for her in the air, putting his spear in front of him as he came down on Laxus.

Laxus grew another vine as a barrier to cover herself, but Cid went right through it and stabbed her through her neck. As soon as he did that, the vine disappeared, and Cid withdrew the spear. Dark blood came spilling out quickly, and a couple of drops got stained in his clothes. He didn't notice that Thextlea saw him kill her friend.

"You killed her! Now you'll die!", Thextlea yelled, not paying any attention to Cloud anymore.

She charged at Cid and did a spiral jump in the air. She didn't land on her feet, but she hovered above the ground as she set all of her lances at Cid. He jumped, but one pierced him right through his leg. Cid groaned pain as he tried to pull away, but he was loosing blood fast. Cloud pulled him away.

"You got to apply pressure to it. Rip off your sleeve and wrap it around your leg until I can get you to Merlin", Cloud suggested as he blocked all of Thextlea's furious assaults. "Get out of here. She'll kill you for sure if you stay here".

Cid nodded and ran off. Cloud got stabbed in the side by a lance and ripped it out of him. He pushed it back against Thextlea, and it pierced her barrier and hit her in the gut harshly. It sent her back a couple of feet, but she zapped back in front of him in a blink of an eye and attack him furiously and blindly.

He could see tears in her eyes and knew that she had to be faking in order to boost her power. He was getting cut up every time she attacked, and he was getting tired of it. He glowed a bright yellow again and block her oncoming attack.

Right after that, he slash her upwards into the air. He flew into the air after her and attacked her with a chain of powerful air attacks before she could recover. One his final move, he sent a wave of golden energy at her that went right through her. Just like Laxus, dark liquid spilled on the grounds, and she dropped to the ground right by Laxus's body. He made sure he stayed to watched their bodies fade into darkness once more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cid limped to Merlin's house and entered. Inside he found, Yuffie and Aerith applying pressure to their wounds. The house was a mess, and the furniture and books were thrown everywhere. It looked like a tornado hit the inside of the room, but didn't damage the house itself, except for leaving large scrapes against the walls.

"What happened here? Where's Merlin? He went to another world for some magical books. A pair of Nobodies attacked us in the home, and the last one did a kamikaze attack", Aerith answered.

Yuffie looked at Cid, "What happened to you? That's a bad wound there".

"I got in a fight with a pair of Nobodies too. Cloud helped though", Cid answered. "I believe he's on his way here. Where's Leon?".

"Remember…he's at Ansem's study", Yuffie answered.

"Hm…", Cid began. "He's been gone for a long time".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon lashed out at Lenne, but Lenne refused to fight him, knowing she hurt him. She got tired of Nixora's yelling and let the barrier down. Nixora pulled out her claymore and lunged for Leon in a blink of an eye. Marluxia stood back and watched with his arms crossed. Lenne stretched, feeling that her arms were soar from blocking all of Leon's forceful attacks.

Marluxia looked up and saw a portal right above him. He wasn't expecting a very sad Larxene to pop out from it and land in his arms. She didn't know whose arms she was in, but she could tell it was Marluxia's arms as she cuddle against them. He held her bridal style as she wiped her tears off. Once she was done, she saw Nixora fighting Leon and jumped out of Marluxia's arms. She also spotted Lenne in the corner of her eye.

Nixora attacked Leon brutally nonstop. Leon could tell something was possessing her, even as a Nobody. He could tell she was in berserk mode. He got tired of seeing her face because it hurt him to see what had become of her.

Nixora swung her claymore again, and he blocked it, "Remember, Rinoa. Think deep into your mind. Can't you recall your past memories with me?".

Nixora looked into his gray eyes as she began to focus on her memories of her past self. She remembered everything from when she was born to when she died that painful death. She could remember the dance her and Leon shared at the ballroom in Balamb Garden for their SeeD graduation. She felt a tear swell up in her eye and wiped it out quickly. She growled at Leon for making her feel sad and pushed him back.

"Just kill me already! I can't stand to see you!", Nixora shouted. "I don't know why I feel these things for you, but I know I want them to stop because of what I am. Just do it…kill me".

She walked to Leon, dropping her claymore on the way there. She kneeled down before him. Leon couldn't believe she was willing to let him kill her. He put his gunblade on her shoulder. He was nervous…very nervous. He didn't want to be the one to have to kill the one he loved the most.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Jiminy Cricket landed safely in Hollow Bastion. They immediately got out and went to the Marketplace. There, they met up with Donald Duck's uncle, Uncle Scrooge.

"There were pair of girls from Organization XIII look for you, Sora. Don't fret now though…Cid and Cloud eliminated both of them", Uncle Scrooge explained to them.

"Where are they now?", Donald asked.

"I believe they're at the Merlin's house", Uncle Scrooge said.

"Thanks", Goofy said as Sora, Riku, Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, and Jiminy Cricket (who was in Sora's jacket) walked off.

They reached Merlin's house and knocked on the door. Yuffie answered the door with a big smile on her face, despite all that has happened and despite all she has seen today. She let them in, and they saw Cid and Cloud moving furniture. Aerith was telling them where to put it.

"Where's the Organization?", Sora asked.

"I don't know where they are now, but you might want to check on Leon. We've been worried about him, but we're too banged up to beat any type of Heartless", Aerith answered.

"Alright…", Riku said.

"Thanks guys", King Mickey thanked them as the five of them ran off to the borough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon was just about to lift his sword and send the one he loved back to the dark oblivion where she belonged until he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up and spotted Sora, Goofy, Donald, King Mickey, and Riku jumped down from the rocks to come help him. Sora was the first to reach him.

"Leon, are you okay? Yuffie and the others said you've been gone for a long time", Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at Nixora who was still kneeling down.

"Why is Nixora kneeling down?", Riku asked Leon.

"Because of this!", Nixora shouted as she called her claymore to her and knocked Leon straight into the air with it.

He groaned as he flew, and before she could go after him Riku charged at her, lashing his Soul Eater out at her. Sora looked over their battle and saw Larxene and Lenne standing next to a guy with mahogany-colored hair. He seemed to be extremely quiet and almost feminine with his long, thick eyelashes. Once his midnight blue eyes connected with Sora' sapphire blue eyes, Sora gasped and ran up to him.

"You're Marluxia?', he shouted.

The man chuckled and said, "Yes, and you're Rox-…I mean Sora".

Sora looked over at Lenne then back at Marluxia, pointing his Keyblade at the older man's neck, "Let Lenne go. She doesn't want to be in your control anymore".

Larxene had had enough of the scene and pushed Sora's Keyblade away from Marluxia while standing in front of him as a guard, "Why don't you fight Nixora and help your friend out? Then maybe we'll just happen to think about letting Lenne go".

"Really?", Sora asked.

"No, Sora, it's another sham of theirs!", Donald yelled.

"Hm…I don't care. You just need to get away from Marluxia!", Larxene shouted as she a high intensity, electrified barrier around her and Marluxia, making Sora, Donald, and Goofy bounce off it and fly back a couple of feet.

Leon landed on his feet with a loud thud. It was an awkward fall, and he almost fell on his shoulder instead of his feet. He got up and saw Riku fighting Nixora, and Sora talking with Larxene and Marluxia. From where he was standing, Riku was beating Nixora was being slowed down by her own weapon. The claymore was just too heavy for her, and she collapsed on one knee before Riku.

Lenne gasped and tried to run over to the fight, but her feet wouldn't move. She watched as Riku lifted up his Keyblade, then slashed right through her. The dark blood spilled all over the rocky pathway. Lenne felt tears streaming down her cheeks as her bet friend in the world faded into darkness. She looked at Leon who seemed to show no emotion. She noticed Nixora was looking at her.

"I'll see you again you…my dear friend Lenne", Nixora said to Lenne, then she looked at Leon. "I'll always love you. That you for letting someone set me free".

With that, Nixora was gone for good. Lenne walked over to Leon who only glared at her angrily. She didn't care how he was looking at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, feeling her tears stop in his arms. He hesitantly hugged her back, and she was the first to pull away. She looked at him one more time, and he met her brown gaze.

"I didn't want you mad at me before I died…", Lenne said sadly as she approached Sora.

Leon said nothing else. Riku stood beside the older man as Lenne walked up to Sora. Larxene dropped the barrier, and Sora didn't noticed anything as everyone got quiet. Marluxia had a smirk on his face, proud that all of his plans were falling into place.

"Okay, Nixora's gone. Release Lenne!", Sora shouted, pointing his Keyblade at Marluxia and Larxene.

Just as he pulled it back to attack them, Lenne grabbed his Keyblade and tugged it, getting the boy's attention. Sora looked at Lenne with a confused look on his face. She let go of the Keyblade and jumped back, summoning her long whip. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey joined Riku and Leon at their spot to watch the fight, knowing that Sora would want it to be to her and him.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at her and circled her. Lenne did the same, not wanting the brunette boy to be behind her. She finally created a Thunderga spell and attached it to her whip, causing her whip to be surrounded by a Thunderga barrier around it. She swirled the whip around and lashed it down at Sora who dodge it carefully. He knew that if the thunder hit his clothing or any part of him it would affect his whole body like a deadly virus.

Lenne lifted her other hand and said, "Magnetga!".

Sora felt something pull him towards her. She took this slim opportunity to whip Sora with the whip over and over again. The Thunderga affected Sora's whole body, and all he could feel was a great pain all over as the lightning shocked his whole body. She changed her whip back to normal. She made it vanish in thin air and took out her knives. She made flames erupted from them. Sora was on the ground, still recovering from the electric shock.

Lenne waited for him to recover. Once the boy got up, she charged at him with the flaming knives. The boy rolled over and stood up. He pointed his Keyblade at her. He made the Keyblade glow a green color, and he smashed it down into the ground, causing a shake violently beneath everyone. Huge spikes shot up from the ground and hit Lenne dead on. It launched off by itself and flew towards Marluxia. Larxene stepped in front of it, and one stabbed her partially in the stomach. She double over painfully, and Marluxia let her lean on him.

"What's the matter? It didn't cut you that bad?", Marluxia asked.

"It has some poisonous stuff in it, Marluxia. It's mixing too well in my dark blood", Larxene groaned.

Lenne gained her composure and put both of the flaming knives in one hand. She sent a series of blizzard spells at Sora, and only one hit him. Sora charged for her, and she lunged at him, putting the flaming knives in her hands again. She sliced at him viciously ever chance she got, and she sometimes cut up his clothes and skin. She punched him in his eye when he wasn't expecting it with the knife in her hand. Sora groaned in pain and held his eye for a minute.

"Ouch! That hurts!", he shouted, making Riku, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and King Mickey laugh at him.

Lenne merely smile and slice Sora across the chest with one of her flaming knives. Sora hissed as it burned him deeply. After that, they spent about five minutes attacking each other, blocking each shot one had to give to the other. Before thy knew it, they were both panting for breath, and they were tired.

Lenne threw her arm out to punch him again, but he grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground on her back. He stood in front of her almost tripping over her legs as he pointed the Keyblade at her heart. He looked at her with a huge sadness in his eyes.

"Go ahead kill me…", Lenne growled. "Do it please! I need to be with my friends again, Do this…for me…Sora".

Sora still looked hesitantly, until Riku stepped up and said, "Sora, her heart has decided. She wants to be with her friends in darkness. I'm sure you and Kairi wanted to do the same to find me".

Sora nodded and a white light appeared at the tip of his Keyblade. It shot into her heart, which appeared slowly from her chest. It was shinny, and almost one of the purest hearts they all have ever seen. Marluxia reached out for it, and it floated over to him. Lenne looked at him as she began to fade away.

"I loved you, Marluxia, even though I didn't deserve anything wrong that you did to me. You didn't have to kill my friends, but I'll still love you. Goodbye, everyone. I hope you and Larxene have a happy life together", Lenne said.

After she said those words, she was gone completely form the face of the world. Marluxia looked sort of sad for a moment before he created a portal behind him and Larxene. Everyone looked sad. It was very, very silent. Sora had small tears that ran almost unnoticeable down his face as he looked at Marluxia evilly.

"Let her heart go. It doesn't belong to you", Sora growled.

Larxene said, "You're right, but it does belong to our Kingdom Hearts!".

Sora growled even louder and sent another wave of light energy at them. Larxene was the only one that got hit, since she was standing right in front of Marluxia. She passed out from the pain, Marluxia caught her. He picked up bridal style again and stepped towards the portal he made. He glared at Sora evilly and summoned his minions. Little plants popped up form the ground, and the more they moved the more popped up. Soon, there was over thousands of them.

"Sora…I'll be working on my succession again. Don't you forget. You and your friends will pay", Marluxia said as he stepped into the portal, leaving Sora, Riku, Leon, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey to fight thousands of heartless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**!THE END!**

**A/N:** This has been the longest chapter I have ever written in any story I have ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and the whole story. I can never say this enough.… Review! Review! Review! Anyway, look out for me in the Final Fantasy VIII or VII section. I'll be writing another story soon. Well…until next time!


End file.
